GSD: Flight of Redemption
by Asukai101
Summary: What if Athrun had instead of being saved/warned by Meer, in ep 35-36, what if he instead decided to break into the chairman's office, in search of info. What if he ran into Shinn? See how the series probably should have gone...  Pls R&R no flames
1. Phase 35: Eve of Chaos

Asukai: Yeah, I know, kinda've late for a GSD fanfic, especially one with the idea of re-writing the last part of it, from episode 35 and up, sue me (please don't, kinda broke).

Right, well this story was borne from the idea of how the series _should_ have ended, or so I thought, now then, the main characters of this fic, are going to be the main GSD cast and probably Cagalli (she got a REALLY short-stick in this series).

As for pairings, well won't make any promises but, most likely it'll be canon ones, also there will be minor original characters to my shame (ones taken from other anime and such, but still original), as I will be supplying members of Yzak's crew, Durandal's staff, Djibril's underlings, EAF soldiers and officers, and other such characters, as GSD had WAY too few characters and villains.

Also, this is the only chapter which I'm including, the disclaimer; honestly it tires me out putting it up here chapter after chapter, so should anyone wish to see it, just check out the first chappie, okie dokey? For anyone wishing to get the full-scoop of this fic, (I will not be 'Flashbacking 'em all), re-watch the series, please, as I really don't want to go over 34 eps.

Hatti: Hey you forgot, to mention that this first chapter is a recap one for the most part and that-

Asukai: Shut up, I'm getting to that! Also, this fic will not be bashing Shinn, Luna or Rey, they are the principal characters! I repeat, if you do not like them get the **** out of this fic, because you WILL not like this fic. This fic, is centered around them.

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD, I do not own Gundam, I do not own the Smurfs (a pity, I love Papa Smurf and Grouchy Smurf), I also do not own any of the characters in any of the aforementioned series. The only things I own, is my own book-series, my ego and a couple of bars of soap, so tough love for me.

Hatti: And a happy new year! Wait, should I wait to announce that?

Asukai _(mumbling)_: Moron, now on with the story!

_**Phase 35:**_

_**Eve of Chaos**_

"I did it, Stella! I killed him!" These were the first words spoken by young Asuka Shinn, his revenge was complete. (Insert; .com/watch?v=vZ4s20kNvHc&feature=related (Most of it until next section of chap))

He had brought justice to the man, who had tormented him for a good deal of his teenage life, first by destroying his family and then by killing Stella.

Though he didn't plan to tell anyone, a part of him had never believed he would win, that same part of him, also believed that he was destined to forever live with the Freedom and its self-righteous pilot, hounding him with the objective of killing his loved ones.

But now the nightmare was over. He could go on living, he could finally let go of his past, he could finally move on. As for how he could possibly move on, that was a question for another time, as Shinn wasn't entirely certain he knew how anymore. So much of his life had been spent, on vengeance and hatred that he wasn't entirely certain, how to live without these things anymore.

What was more, he had done something that not even the great Athrun Zala could do, though he knew he was in for quite the outburst be it pleased or displeased from the recently floundering celebrity, he was confident that he had earned at least some sort of praise.

Praise that would he knew, be given to him by everyone, the Rey, Luna, the Chairman, Captain Gladys and even Athrun.

Either way, triumph and freedom, were non-important at that one moment in time, as the tears coursed down his face, and with the end to the dividing line between heaven and earth that had been made a mere hour ago, and with the near completion of Operation: Angel Down, he had one more duty to attend to before he could call it a day, before he could truly let his victory come to an end: Reporting in…

Minerva

It was said that the Pacific ocean had no memories, and though he wasn't aware of this superstition, had he known, Athrun Zala might have wished he were there, instead of in the northern Atlantic. (Insert; .com/watch?v=x3aIvFZMG4c)

A place that had swiftly grown into the centre of all his pain, for having just witnessed his best friend's death, he was in a natural state of shock. No matter, how crisp and distant that friendship, had grown in the past months, Kira is. Was, his friend no matter what.

Just thinking of the brunette's name, brought forth memories of him, memories of the kindly cry-baby he had known as a child, of the young boy, so eager to please, so eager to be everyone's friends, of the sensitive young man, who was his confidante, who had fought alongside him, who had helped him through the last war.

Before, when Nicol and his mother had died, he had felt nothing but an-all consuming rage, now that he was older he supposed he was better at dealing with grief, for instead of anger, all he felt was a strange loss. As though he had lost his eyes, as though he were in the middle of a great desert that went on forever. He didn't know what to do. To him, it was one of the worst days of his life.

But to everyone else, it was a moment of relief, of joy as the Freedom's dark reign, over the ship, its crusade against them, its incessant habit of butchering their men, leaving them to die in ship explosions, in drowning and other such tragedies had come to an end.

Strangely all he really felt this time, was the urge to throw up, as though all the losses in his life had gathered up into his stomach, and transformed themselves into bile.

As he ignored the concerned feelings of Lunamaria Hawke, the cool satisfaction of Rey Za Burrel and the peculiar joy and relief of the crew, as he followed them to the hangar, all he could feel was a strange detachment. Almost as though the analytical side of him, his Coordinator side was taking over, leaving his emotions behind, so that they could catch up.

'_Why is everyone so happy?'_ He wondered blearily, unable to grasp why for the longest time, only to forcefully remind himself, where he was, and who he was surrounded by.

Having regained control of his senses, and of his surroundings, he stared up as the Impulse Gundam came flying in, his heart throbbing, as he briefly thought of the irony. Here he was, a friend of the man who had just died, and he was now standing ready, to welcome his friend's killer as though he were that same friend, or so those around him thought.

As Shinn descended from the giant machine, the small crowd of pilots, mechanics and ship officers hurried forward, congratulations, praises and cheers erupting from their lips, as though the boy had done something commendable. To Athrun distaste even Lunamaria and Rey joined in, shaking his hand and congratulating him, with though admittedly calmer spirits, still adulating ones. (Insert; .com/watch?v=M2a1wH9eO_g&feature=related)

It was only when he saw the boy, when the crowd parted to let Shinn approach him that the ball of agony and grief inside of his chest exploded into a wrathful serpent of fury and rage, to match the rage that had possessed Shinn so recently.

As he advanced, he saw Shinn's lips curve upwards, into a triumphant smirk, a smirk that was not at all beautiful, as it twisted his face in the son of Patrick Zala's eyes.

'Hmphing', the young man turned away, only to be brought to a complete halt as Shinn's words, the first words he truly heard since Kira's death, sunk into his ears.

"I took revenge today," The smirking boy stated with a great deal of pride in his voice, eyes and face, "And yours too."

Unseen by both of them, Rey scowled, he knew what was coming, but Shinn's need to prove himself both better and to Athrun, had consumed to the point that advising him against saying such words would have been useless.

In turn, Lunamaria and Vince's responses were much more overt, as they ran forward to try and soothe both of the highly temperamental young men down. Both of them, well aware of the magnitude of such a task as both Athrun and Shinn, had quite the tempers when fired up, especially when they clashed with one another.

As the anger inside of him lunged forward, and inflamed him, he saw the triumph change to surprise as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his pilot uniform. (Insert; .com/watch?v=g-xtjkI0Qbs)

"What are you doing?" Zaft's ace called out, both surprised and apparently displeased by his superior's rather negative reaction to his boast.

Though they distantly heard Lunamaria and the rest of the crew call out to both of them, both men were alike in that they were too far gone to hear their words, and to pay them any mind.

"You bastard!" Athrun hissed as his face loomed close to his subordinate's, his voice rising as he spoke furiously. "Kira wasn't even trying to kill you! He never tried to kill anyone EVER! But look at what you did! And you…!

When he had first taken off, and when he had first landed, Shinn had been hoping for at least some sort of sign of approval. It was perhaps, naïve of him, he knew but though he would never allow anyone to know of it, he did want Athrun's approval.

It was strange, he both disliked the aloof man, who kept himself apart from him and the rest of the crew, and felt jealous of his reputation of all that he had, of the natural love people gave him, this caused him to in turn, give vent to his feelings in the only way he knew how.

But at the same time, he also yearned for his approval. He wished for Athrun, to tell him he did a good job, something that had been denied him, the entire time that Zala had been on board the ship.

More than that desire for approval though, he had been hoping that between, his friendship with that Freedom bastard, and Heine, that the latter would mean at least something to Athrun, should anything happen to the former.

'_He talks as though he's against ZAFT,'_ Shinn growled inwardly, the familiar stream of watery anger washed over him, as he decided to give Athrun a piece of his mind.

"What kind of nonsense are you babbling about?" He demanded, deciding to play Zala's game, "Please stop it already. It's ridiculous."

This seemed to incense Athrun even further, in truth he was barely holding himself together, as the urge to kill Shinn was rushing in his veins even more thickly than any friendship and brotherly love he might have held for him.

But as he held Shinn close, he could see another person, a person that gave him hope that his words, and the recent murder were finally getting through to him.

"Does your vengeance really make you so happy?" He shot back, staring at him incomprehensibly, "Are you really that proud? Why should he-"

The response he gave, shocked Athrun, for though he knew he should have expected such a response, Shinn was too proud to ever admit to being wrong, it still did. It hit him, with all the force of a sucker punch, the Impulse itself, could not have dealt a more telling blow.

"What are you suggesting I do? Cry and despair? Or pray for him?" Shinn shouted back, eyes flashing with crimson light, as his hands rested on Athrun's, now the knife that had already been inserted into the older man's breast was twisted. "Or are you saying, it would have been better, for me to die out there?"

Not knowing how to respond, Athrun snapped, though normally a lot more self-controlled than this, having always preferred to leave such high-strung reactions to the short-tempered Yzak or Shinn, his red-hot rage took over.

Rearing back his fist, and with all the strength in his body, punched the pilot of the Impulse in the face.

Crying out with pain, Shinn flew back a few steps, his face twisting into anger, as he returned Athrun's glare with interest, not that Athrun cared. The only thought pumping through his mind, was that Kira was dead while Shinn was alive.

"Why you...!" Shinn roared as he moved to return the blow, both the emotional and physical one, with his own fist, he was grabbed and restrained by Rey and Yolant, as the previously gaping, shocked crew finally acted, by restraining Athrun as well. (Refrain; .com/watch?v=g-xtjkI0Qbs)

"Stop it Athrun." Rey ordered sternly, his eyes narrowing in a fairly good imitation of Captain Gladys' rare yet formidable glare. Swallowing to calm himself, the white-garbed blonde let his anger flow out, as he stood tall and addressed his superior calmly. "Athrun, although I admit there is a problem with Shinn's attitude."

His confession, which was made out of the spirit of both equanimity and frustration with the former resident of the ORB union, earned him a glare from the aforementioned pilot, the split-second pause might have been humorous under other circumstances, but the air was so fraught with tension and electricity that nobody dared to snicker, or even feel any amusement.

Rey continued, his stoic voice like water on the high-strung drama unfolding in the hangar, "I believe that reprimand was uncalled for, as well as unjust." These were not the words that the former pilot of the Saviour wanted to hear, as his glare intensified, this time focusing on the Impulse pilot's best friend.

"To destroy the Archangel and the Freedom, was an order from our homeland, Shinn carried out that order in splendid fashion," Rey said as though speaking to a disobedient child, rather than his superior. It was then that his voice took a different tone, one of both indifference and of slight guilt. "It is not something to be praised nor reprimanded for."

"Shut up!" Athrun howled. "There's no reason he should have been killed!"

"Athrun!" This time it was Luna once again, calling out his name. "Kira and the Freedom weren't our enemies," This response yielded the same old argument from Shinn, an argument that was intercepted by Rey.

"What?" Shinn said disbelief etched into his face, but he was ignored just as his female colleague was. "What are you talking about, they were…"

Stepping forward, while raising his own voice a little, subtly bringing everyone's attention to him, and drawing the power of the argument into his own favour, Rey then interrupted both men impatiently, clearly, he was hoping for an end to the argument, an end to the division tearing the crew apart at the moment. "Our enemies. Although I don't know their intentions, if our homeland has deemed it such, then they are our enemies."

"Rey…" Athrun began, but was cut off again, this time with even more decisiveness.

"We are ZAFT after all," And those words brought back its fair share of memories, but these ones were not all of Kira, no. They were of Lacus, and the time he had pointed his gun foolishly at her, when she had attempted to reason with him, in the last war. "Who our enemy is or isn't varies, depending on who's side you're on. It also varies from person to person, it's all relative."

Rey's eyes hardened imperceptibly, as he continued, his following words though, appeared to calm the storm of Shinn's anger, as he stared at Rey. "You should know that nothing is absolute. Remember, we are ZAFT and therefore, follow the Chairman and the supreme council. They decide who our enemies are, not us."

"You are merely speaking with your emotions, to be honest, it is quite troubling," Rey added, as he put an end to the argument, turning around with a salute, he grabbed Shinn and furiously departed.

Staring at his back in surprise, Shinn didn't say anything, but Rey's grip was less than gentle, as it seemed to cut through his uniform and straight into his skin.

Just as quiet as him, the blonde was too angry to speak, his professionalism battling with his dislike for emotional outbursts. His friendship with Shinn, and acceptance of Durandal's orders to treat Athrun with respect were both stressed to the breaking point.

Turning his stare, to glance over his shoulder, Shinn stared at Athrun, though he didn't know it, and didn't intend to show it, he was hurt.

Yes, he had wanted to hold something over Athrun's head, something that would either set him above the reputed man, or equal to him. He had never before been faced with this, never before expected to find it, and it hurt him in some unfathomable way, it stabbed into him. Athrun hated him.

And though he wished to appear tough, especially given his own reputation for being a hard-ass, he didn't know how to. He was honestly, bewildered beyond thought, as well as feeling strangely guilty. As though he had done something wrong, it was strange, he didn't feel guilty about killing the Freedom pilot (he still felt rather proud and pleased with the thought) but, he felt guilty and ashamed to have caused his superior enough pain that it would cause him, to hate him for it.

Growling, the glaring FAITH member hurried away, desirous of solitude, having no more wish to be in the company of the falsely sympathetic _Minerva_ crew, than he did of Shinn's expectant smirk.

For the rest of the voyage, for the rest of the trip, both Athrun and Shinn would avoid one another. Much to the pleasure and disappointment of the crew, who were glad to have an end to the bickering, and disappointed that no apologies and no understandings were reached.

While the former would keep to his own quarters, steadfastly refusing to speak with the others, no matter who it was, as he ventured out only for meals. His only companion in those few days, was his own feelings of loneliness and alienation.

It was funny, in ORB he had felt completely at odds with his surroundings, it was only Cagalli, who had made it bearable, yet here he was, wishing he were back in ORB, where and when he could simply dismiss Kira dying as a bad dream. Or the Archangel escaping (for he refused to believe it was destroyed, such a notion would destroy him too), from certain death with nowhere and no one to turn to.

For Shin though, the trip was filled with toasts, praises and cheers, even Captain Gladys who tended to be very picky with her praises and hand-shaking, especially with him in recent weeks, shook his hand with warm words flowing from her lips like honey, the trip was just as lonely for him, as it was for Athrun.

For the three people, who he had expected the most praise from, he was bereft of such kindly treatment from, for Rey it was simply a matter of scolding him and making it a point to act no differently than before. A reaction that Shinn, learned after a few hours of silent waiting and of careful avoidance on Rey's part to be, the former Zaku pilot's irritation with him having goaded Athrun. With Lunamaria, it had to do with her crush on Athrun (a crush that still annoyed Shinn to no end), and finally Athrun himself, who he made it a point to memorise the schedule of, in order to avoid.

Though neither knew it, this last return to a ZAFT base would be their last trip together, for a long time, a time that would span for months, and it would serve as marker for them both, a marker that would signal a new beginning for the war. A beginning that neither would be able to ever forget.

Durandal

'_Gaia you are in such bad straights,'_ Durandal thought sorrowfully, as he stared down at the Earth that he was descending towards, wishing with all of his might, that he could heal and dash away all the damage that the earth and its people had sustained. (Insert; .com/watch?v=5OLEQPHSNRM)

Having always been a cool and detached person, Durandal probably would have shocked people with how much he loved the Earth. Especially since, he was currently in a sense at war with it, but for him, the war was against LOGOS, not Earth.

His love, stemmed from his fascination with the human mind, and with the fact that as a child, growing up in the PLANTs he had always been fascinated with Earth. This love though, was also tempered by his hatred for LOGOS and everything they stood for.

'_Raw never did get it, and neither did Patrick and his cronies,'_ Durandal thought with an inward sneer, it wouldn't do to show his true feelings or thoughts to others, even his beloved Talia.

Yes, the nature of the war was something, he could not discuss with anyone, especially those who might not understand. The only one who might have, understood his decisions and thoughts completely, was ironically Raw.

These darkening thoughts usually brought with them a foul mood, that he always had difficulty dispelling, and would often cause him to seek refuge within himself, of course, in recent times, it has more and more frequently required the image or thought of Talia and Rey to dispel. _'The earth isn't the problem, and neither is it the people of earth, but the problem is LOGOS, luckily I am about to address that issue. What with how, the war against them and their arms-dealing ways is about to end. There will be no more, back-room politics for them…' _

Next to him, Meer stared down at the military base, eager to begin singing and easing the comforts of the brave souls who needed the attention of Lacus Clyne, to ease their pain, along with the desire to see Athrun again.

'_I cannot wait to see him, to feel his arms around me, I wonder if he's alright, I do hope so, the Chairman has a bad habit of pushing everyone around him to be workaholics,'_ She thought fondly, with a swift glance at her boss, who appeared to be in his own world, staring up at the sky with a stoic expression on his face.

Unused to the quietness, even with the previous months of working so closely with Chairman Durandal, the excitable young woman let out a giggle of joy as she pressed her face into the ship window. Though she had seen the ocean before, she still felt gripped by its beauty and colour, a colour she thought dreamily, that had a close resemblance to Athrun's hair.

Shaken from his thoughts, as Meer giggled next to him, as she gaped down at the earth, with the joy of a child, only to tilt back and forth in excitement, her obvious awe of the earth's beauty pleased Durandal, her excitement though irritated him. He knew full well, why she was so excited; she wanted to see Athrun.

And though he himself understood love and how happy it could make a person, after-all was said and done, he was a married man and a father of sorts, but her girlish stupidity sickened him.

Hers was a brainless mind, one filled with nothing but what he fed it, it was almost a pity, he decided, for a small ounce of rebellion would have made her far more gripping and fascinating in his eyes, it would also make her that much more like Lacus, who he believed had inherited a piece of her late father's brain.

Instead, Meer was a nuisance, admittedly one that he required, for propaganda purposes, but a nuisance nonetheless.

'_How could people worship, a girl with barely enough intelligence to tie her shoe-laces?'_ Durandal wondered, not for the first time, as he contemplated the thought, as a professional he knew how, but as a person it still stunned him, how everyone could simply entrust a pop-idol with more trust and faith than the country's soldiers. (Refrain; .com/watch?v=5OLEQPHSNRM)

As his ship went in for a landing, his mood brightening as he took in the beautiful ocean and jungle, around the military base he was headed for, his mind drifting away from politics, propaganda and Meer, to the people inside of the base. The true heroes of ZAFT.

Down there, was his wife, his son, and of course the apples of his professional eyes, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka. Two boys, who like his son, had infinite potential, their minds, for as a psychologist he was greatly fascinated by minds, and theirs were as infinite and complex as the earth's many exotic locales themselves. How he knew this, was not only from years of studying them, but borne from the knowledge of their amazing Coordinator abilities and special 'Seeds'.

'_Although, most would say that Shinn is as tempestuous as the sea, and Athrun as solid as the earth, I would have to say that, Athrun is more like the sea; calm and beautiful, but when forced to, devastating and powerful. While Shinn is unbending, inflexible and unwilling to budge, yet at the same time nurturing and warm as the sun itself.'_ He thought fascinated, remembering all the footage of their battles he had seen, _'And Kira Yamato, was like the wind. Flexible and gentle, yet tempestuous and shifty, one moment kindly and the next cruel and irascible.'_

The thought of the now deceased pilot of the Freedom, brought forth its own pile of regrets, the chief amongst them being that, he still had not figured out why the boy had turned on ZAFT, and the other main regret was that the boy had to have died for nothing.

Pushing aside such morbid musings, he soon made his way down from his ship, Meer in front of him, and his ambitions alongside him.

Later

The only concern Durandal had later, after his initial meeting and series of arm-aching handshaking meetings, other than those that came with ruling a country in the midst of turmoil and a war. Was that Athrun, his favourite 'pet' project so far, might have taken Kira's death less than pleasantly. (Insert; .com/watch?v=XLsprUXCKIU)

Still he felt confident, if there was one thing he knew about Athrun, it was his need to be needed by those more vulnerable than him, and who was more vulnerable than Shinn, who had a pathological need, to have approval, to be loved.

These traits, along with their competitive spirits, he felt were certain to keep the two of them binded together, even more strongly than that rope from that ancient myth about the tying of a wolf.

But as competitive or needful of others as they were, he knew even more confidently that if there was anyone they both looked to for comfort, for approval it was him.

'_That's the thing about young men, though they might reject their parents, they still thirst for them with the same thirst that drives a rationale mind like Patrick Zala to thirst for vengeance.'_ The ZAFT chairman mused, as he arrived in the hangar, eyes tracing over the Mobile Suits, and as he dismissed most of the men who had decided to follow him and Meer into the hangar.

As Meer played with her toy Haro, he in turn smirked as he triumphantly basked in the coming success he felt certain was headed his way, both in conquering two more fascinating Coordinators and the war, as surely as Shinn and Athrun were. (Insert; .com/watch?v=7bS1XUYYjqM&feature=related)

"Well then… you two, will these two be my final cards?" He wondered to no one in particular, save for perhaps his old patient and rival's ghost.

Behind him, the guard announced the arrival of Shinn and Athrun, the two boys dressed impeccably in the dark red uniforms of ZAFT.

To Athrun and Shinn, the darkened and near-lightless hangar, was intimidating as there seemed to be an almost magical quality to the darkness permeating the large room. It was as though, something in the room had no wish to reveal anything to them, no matter how idle their curiosity. So inevitably their eyes made their way to Meer, who was dressed exactly as they had last seen her, and the almost feminine looking chairman.

Upon first, seeing them, Durandal's smirk widened, this was the moment he was waiting for, a moment that caused his heart to beat fast, as he thought of the end to his war, the completion of his dreams, of the end of this dark era.

But to his dismay, he saw that after the curiosity was washed from Athrun's mistrustful gaze, that there was a coldness, an iciness towards Shinn. An iciness, that was returned with feigned indifference.

The two boys, who had started off on their first steps towards friendship, were now on the teetering line between semi-comrades and unspoken enemies.

As he approached the chairman, Athrun felt a twist in his gut as he met those inscrutable yet pleased dark orbs, while Meer smiled at him warmly and with adulation, unaware that none of the men had so much as paid her much thought, beyond noting her presence. Grimly, the young ace-pilot met the stare of the man who had signed his best friend's death warrant.

'_He's also expanding the war, and gaining for himself, more and more political power, by the day, his 'emergency' power will soon match that once, possessed by my father.'_ Athrun reminded himself, as he remembered the speech delivered the day before, as he stared into those charismatic and warm eyes, eyes that could twist everything so that black was white, and white was black, as he stiffly felt had been done to him mere months before.

In truth, it had been the most charismatic speech, after Durandal's official declaration about the war of course, and that was now why he felt so queasy, about trusting this man, who had brought about Kira, and almost the entire Archangel crew and more importantly, Cagalli's deaths.

Shinn meanwhile, met the gaze of his greatest hero (save for his own father) with the same adulation that Meer was busy silently throwing upon Athrun. (Refrain; .com/watch?v=7bS1XUYYjqM&feature=related)

"It has been some time, chairman Durandal," Athrun said stoically, with a proper yet cold salute, his stiff response did not go unnoticed by the outwardly genial chairman who mentally arched an eyebrow while studying him.

"I was very moved by what you said, the other day," Shinn happily announced, with a warm salute as he dutifully ignored Zala.

"Oh, my thank you," Speaking humbly, Durandal reached out a hand for Shinn to shake, feeling pleased as he did so, even with Athrun's pouting, he had without a doubt solidified himself, in the even more talented pilot's mind as a near god-like figure. "I've also heard of _your_ exploits. I'm sure that much has happened since our last, conversation."

As Shinn energetically thanked him, Durandal extended a hand towards Athrun. Glaring at him, Athrun seemed on the verge of refusing, but when the older man tilted his head to the left, with all the genialness of a loving uncle, he accepted the offered hand grudgingly.

'_I hope he doesn't swing a fist, at the chairman,'_ Shinn thought with an inward groan, sensing the change in the air, and prayed that Athrun would remember his place. This was a moment of even more tension than their little 'spat', as Rey had dubbed it, from back on the _Minerva_.

To the three men's surprise (save for Durandal, who had planned for just such a potential resort, decided to allow her to tag along), and to both dark-haired men's gratitude the moment was shattered, by Meer who tackled her way into Athrun's muscled arms.

"Athrun! How have you been? I've missed you!" She demanded, with a guileless smile, that earned her an unsettled and highly uncomfortable look from Athrun, who was more than a little conscious of her anatomical 'differences' to the real Lacus, as she was now pressed rather fully into him.

Athrun swallowed as he felt overcome with guilt and tears, as he stared into that face that resembled his former fiancé so closely.

'She's probably in pain right now, what with how Kira is dead,' he brooded, as he greeted her.

Beside him, Shinn stared at him confused, for his was not the behaviour of a man in love, to someone who had always associated love with either over-protectiveness, or warmth as he had seen in his own failed relationship with Stella and in his parents, who had a certain brightness in their eyes whenever they gazed at one another. Yes, Athrun's behaviour, to his mind was something to be mulled over and perhaps talked to, with Rey about, (heaven forbid should Luna, with her gossipy and stupid infatuation over-hear them later, or so he thought).

"Well then," Durandal began, after clearing his throat a little, effectively bringing everyone's attention back to him, as he spoke smoothly. "I'm certain that you have already heard, but feeling frustrated with the situation I have started a terrible thing." He ignored Shinn's canine-loyal interruption, wishing to introduce them to their new units as soon as possible. "Although there are other things I'd like to speak to you two about, please take a look at these first." Durandal said, holding up one hand to forestall any other protests, as he spoke dramatically, "Your eyes have also been wandering over, behind me, for quite some time."

Two gasps echoed in the large room, as the lights flicked on all at once, revealing the two most powerful ZAFT Mobile Suits ever created.

Cabled, computers and equipment everywhere, and all over the two giant machines, as though pumping blood into the 'veins' of said machines in the hopes of bringing them to life.

Staring at the two dark-greyish hunks of metal and interlocking equipment, Athrun, Durandal noted, sported emotions that ran amok with some feelings favoured, by the national leader and others not so favoured. For in those green eyes, disbelief, awe, terror, shock and disquiet were all flowing freely.

For Shinn though, it was one of the most powerful moments in his life, it was as though an electro-shock zapped through him, in that moment as he gazed at the right one, having barely noticed and noted the existence of the other one, the Legend.

Strangely, he felt pulled towards the 'Destiny', somehow it seemed as though they 'clicked' together. It was as though, he had truly found his personal destiny, as though the Mobile Suit and him, had been made before the dawn of time, for one another. And in that moment, he was instantly smitten with it, and as far as he was concerned, Athrun and his grudge, Durandal and his politics, Rey and his professionalism could do whatever they wanted. He had to pilot the Destiny at the very least once, his very soul was aching for it, pleading with him to get his hands on the controls.

Deciding to introduce the two confused pilots to their new 'toys', Durandal spoke slowly, not wishing to break their trances, at the same time hoping to subtly allow the pride he felt towards his two newest investments into their hearts. (Insert; .com/watch?v=G69XVbeqvLE)

"ZGMF-X42S Destiny," Durandal introduced, motioning to the one on the right to him, the one closest to Shinn, then he motioned with a flourishing graceful hand to the one on his left, closest to Athrun. "ZGMF-X666S Legend."

After a small pause, Durandal lowered his two arms, as he spoke he turned away from Athrun, leaving Meer to infuse him with her contagiously good spirits, "They're both new units that far surpass the abilities of a conventional unit." Addressing the beaming Shinn, he continued, "I'll have you both look at the specifications later."

To Shinn's mind, it was never the technology at fault, not even an atomic or nuclear bomb was evil, it was purely the people using them. And to his trained and highly biased eyes, these two Gundams were works of the finest art ever dreamt of and conceived, though the implications of deadlier tech was weighty even for him. He was determined not to let his own dislike for war, and its effects to stop him from feeling at least one moment of peace and joy.

To Athrun, the moment was less than great, as these two Mobile Suits disturbed him a great deal. They frightened him, to his very core, though he too felt that these Gundams were special, and though he too felt that they were 'good' at what they would later be implemented to do, it was their political implication that frightened him more than they're purpose.

"These new units are most likely, going to become the celebrated leads in the upcoming battles." Proud dark eyes met stricken emerald ones, the eyes broke apart as Durandal back away a few steps, to address both boys, launching into an explanation of the two Gundams and their capabilities as he did so. Afterwards, he moved on to the business of handing them over, a decision made easier, by the star-truck gaze Shinn directed at the Gundam on the right.

"The Destiny has been specially tuned for your use," What the politician didn't tell them, was that the two Mobile Suits were so closely related in controls, and were specially crafted, so as to just in case, be modified for either or, so as to fit with both of their specialties, be they long or close-ranged combat.

"Huh? For me?"

Nodding, Durandal went on, as Shinn's relieved expression surprised and intrigued him, was the boy that attached to the Gundam? It was strange, though natural for a Coordinator, it was still peculiar for Shinn to look as though he had just seen his little sister, rise up from the grave unharmed, with the kind of relief that came from a life-time of longings.

Then the time came to deal with Athrun, who was silently observing the exchange, while the two were busy speaking about the Destiny, the previous chairman's son was busy trying to summon up the proper words to speak. The right words to tell the current chairman, what he thought of his doubtlessly highly destructive machines, while also studying his comrade.

Convinced as he was that, he would never forgive Shinn for his cruel butchering of Kira, Athrun was however more than a little disturbed by the longing in his eyes for the Destiny. He had never seen such a loving gaze caress a Mobile Suit, not even amongst the most ardent of designers and mechanics. Worse than that though, was the look in the chairman's eyes; it was that of a man who was pleased to have taught his dog a new trick.

'_And if Shinn, had a tail, it would be wagging,'_ Athrun noted grimly, and try as he might to look down upon Shinn for it, he couldn't. Staring at his feet, all he felt was sorry, if Shinn loved a machine that much it could only end badly, to him it appeared as though the boy's path, once so full of potential and light was headed down a dark path. _'And there is no avoiding it, for Shinn is too stubborn to listen to anyone except, Rey and the chairman.'_

"And your unit will be the Legend," Durandal announced to him, surprising no one, as they all were now expecting such a decision after the Destiny had been given to the practically drooling orbian. "What do you think of the DRAGOON system, Athrun? I believe that you can utilize it to its, utmost potential."

But the surge of joy, didn't come as the leader of ZAFT was probably hoping, instead the feelings of suspicion, nausea and anxiety returned with their own 'Legend' and 'Destiny' Gundams, their own reinforcements. So great was his consternation, that everyone there stared at him in growing uneasiness. (Insert; .com/watch?v=xBA6qVq6z2o&feature=related (Starting at 1:32 if you want))

"Is something wrong, Athrun?" Durandal asked, genuinely curious and worried, as he tilted his head again, in a gesture of inquisitiveness.

Narrowing his eyes, Athrun asked his first question regarding the machines, the question that had haunted him, since he had learnt of the now highly unpopular group's direct inclusion in the war. "Are these units for the war against LOGOS?"

The question was spoken hesitantly, as Meer and Shinn stiffened with nervousness, but Athrun didn't notice as his soft voice grew stronger and more confident, "You said that we will fight against LOGOS to eliminate warfare."

Initially thrown off by the glaring eyes, Durandal quickly warmed to his topic, this was something he could speak winningly about, in a debate, as double-dealing arms-dealers was something that no-one could fault him for finding fault in.

But though warming up to his topic, he decided to still interject some philosophy and irony into the conversation, as was his wont. "Yes, although to fight in order to end the fighting is a hypocritical and problematic idea. It can't be helped though, as they won't listen to reason, now will they? In that case, we have no other choice but to fight."

"But why them?" Athrun blurted out with quiet heat, as Shinn and Meer once again appeared to be the ever-increasingly frustrated and curious bystanders, in this on-going highly private psychological battle for supremacy. "Technically, their just doing their jobs, and are on neither side, if you truly want to put them in their places, why not give way to diplomacy or try to quietly snuff out and confiscate their factories from them? Why go on international television, and declare all-out war on them, out of the blue? The only thing that this will do, is fan the flames of hatred in people's hearts."

But as always, the chairman saw straight through him, it was this trait that had at first endeared the man to him, yet was now causing him to start feeling nauseous by just being in his presence. It was as though, he couldn't so much as keep his thoughts private, from the all-seeing eyes of the man. (Insert; .com/watch?v=KB-RP992Zsw&feature=related)

"That isn't what you wish to speak about, what you are really hoping to ask me, is why I gave the order for the Archangel and the Freedom to be destroyed. Why did this turn out, the way it did? Why won't the world go down the path, we want it to?" Having possessed a faraway look in his eyes, for a few brief moments, Durandal's gaze regained its focus as he smiled understandingly, at Athrun. "It must be a very frustrating feeling." The smooth cockiness returned, "But to be blunt that's how the world currently works. Nobody knows how to truly harness their power, nobody know what to do with themselves, for everyone is tossed and whipped around, by the times." 

"Chairman-!" Athrun spoke up, interrupting him only to for his main listener to speak over him.

"The _Archangel_, no, allow me to speak more specifically about your friend Kira. I feel sorry for him," Durandal admitted sincerily, as he walked over to stand next to the Legend, his eyes on it as he considered the now deceased pilot's fate. "With the amount of potential and power he possessed, he was born to be a soldier. In a Mobile Suit, he was almost unsurpassable, but no one, not even he himself, knew this."

As he spoke, Durandal heard a grunt from Shinn, the politician smiled as he knew that the boy would channel, his frustrations at hearing such a thing into bettering his own skills.

What the man didn't know was that, to some degree he had already lost the pilot's desire to listen, as the subject was now going down a path that both him and the other pilot present, both wished to now leave the subject alone.

"And because, he didn't know this, he didn't grow up as he should have, he grew up instead, haunted by what he could do, with his soul as well as his life, being continuously, tossed around by the times." Durandal continued unaware of his audience's growing dissatisfaction, as he patted the shivering and obviously nervous Meer on the shoulder. "The fact that he didn't grow up the way he _should_ have, would cause him to turn on Lacus, and to kidnap the Chief of state, of ORB, and bringing about more death in every battle he gallivanted across, than what he probably ever wanted to."

Having heard enough, especially at the sight of Meer's disturbed and terrified face, Athrun's loyalties to Kira, to Lacus and also to the distressed Meer caused him to leap forward metaphorically as well as verbally, yet again. "But, Kira was…!"

"Attacking ZAFT forces repeatedly, with ever increasing destructiveness, how could I, as supreme commander of ZAFT's forces allow such a chaotic factor to run around, without thinking of the dangers posed to our citizens and soldiers' lives?" These recent words, seemed to have finally subdued Athrun and gained him back the approval of Shinn, he had just noticed he was now starting to lose, once he had turned to face the boys again. "He was truly unfortunate, because if he had known his destiny before his untimely death, and recent destructiveness, he would never have had to perish."

The chairman might have continued his philosophy lesson, as well as his plan to perhaps include them in his recent plans, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the admiral in charge of the military installation.

"Chairman! I know that you said you weren't to be interrupted, but about the EAF lunar base, and the upcoming campaign against it, I believed you might like to know that, everyone is ready for the meeting." The man announced respectfully, with a hint of an apology in his deep baritone, the addressed man smiled and with a glance at the pocket-watch he drew from his pocket he sighed.

"It would appear that I am out of time, but I hope to see you two later, and perhaps get your personal impressions of the Gundams later, perhaps you two might want to stop by my office here, for tea," Durandal said as he nodded to Meer, and led the way out, leaving the two pilots to do as they pleased with their new gifts.

Minutes Later/Shinn (I know, kinda've pointless)

With Durandal's departure, and with Meer leaving with him, that left the two soldiers in a rough and highly awkward silence, they were both growing accustomed to, ever since the week before, but it didn't mean that they were any less used to it. (Refrain; .com/watch?v=KB-RP992Zsw&feature=related)

Having become a great lover of silence, especially when around loudmouths like Yolant or Luna, Shinn still felt stifled. It felt to him, as though if he were to so much as twitch in the wrong direction, he might worsen the metaphorical ice gathering.

What bothered the super-ace even more, was the high regard the chairman held that bastard Yamato in. Did he really, think him so great? Sure, he had been an amazing opponent, but he was a stupid one, seeing as he always made the same moves and mistakes.

Quieting his clamouring thoughts, which were now drifting to the highly uncomfortable chairman's talks of 'destiny', he was unsure if he should inquire about the staring contest Athrun had gotten into with their leader, over the long-winded discussion.

But habits were habits, and seeking advice from Athrun, came almost as naturally as seeking Rey's solemn, wise advice. Just when he was, in the act of asking though, he managed to overhear the disquiet aquamarine haired man's mumbled thoughts.

"What is the chairman, up to this time?" Athrun mumbled to himself, as he contemplated the current situation, having gone too long without checking up on the political situation, his new-found distrust of the chairman's words, actions and the words and actions of ZAFT, he felt rather sick.

Things were moving, like when his father was in power, far too fast, too soon for his taste, they had just finished routing the EAF from Eurasia, and now they were stepping into a war with LOGOS, who officially were on neither side, right when it would have been ideal to begin peace talks with the earth, with ZAFT holding the superior bargaining position. Yet here was Durandal extending the war, extending it, and garnering for himself, even more power, and creating bigger weapons of mass-destruction. Frankly speaking, something (or someone) smelled, and it was neither him nor Shinn.

What Athrun didn't notice was that his words, had a negative effect on Shinn, who was standing next to him, his words triggered in the young pilot the exasperation he felt, the feelings of frustration with Athrun's seeming anti-ZAFT thoughts in recent weeks.

"Don't you trust anyone?" Shinn snapped heatedly, starting the conversation as he always did, whenever it was him starting one; with anger.

He succeeded in gaining his superior's attention, but it was the same weakly spoken reaction he had gotten before Yamato's death.

"Shinn…!" Athrun started only to pause, green irritation met with red fury, and as usual when it came to a battle of wills, the latter won.

"You would just rather, have everyone leading happy lives, with those damned merchants of death continuing to live happily along with the EAF as though they had done nothing wrong! You saw those death camps, didn't those people's suffering mean anything to you?" Shinn continued after the pregnant pause had elapsed, his voice rising and echoing in the empty hangar.

Gathering together his own will, the highly versatile former pilot of the Saviour Gundam retorted, pain in his voice. "Shinn, don't accuse me of not caring, you know that's unfair. I do care, but at the beginning of the war, the chairman said he would continue the war, but would stop when he could. I believe he now could, and what's more is that his authority is now equal to the rest of the Supreme Council. Week by week, day by day, he's gaining more power and popularity, as time elapses, the Supreme Council grows more dependent on him, and less willing to think for themselves, just as the people of ZAFT are doing. Doesn't any of this seem off to you?"

To a man who believed in loyalty to the bitter-end, and not the kind of loyalty where one could see the flaws, in either a system or a person, a man who had grown to love the chairman and his ideals as much as his own defunct family. Words like Athrun's were intolerable, and went against everything he believed in, they were both more painful and more insulting than a blast from the Freedom Gundam.

"And bitching about it, without any proof of corruption is really going to help," Shinn shot back, as he stomped out of the hangar, putting an end to the discussion, just as Athrun was yelling out his name. "I don't want to hear, about how putting a stop to corruption and oppression is wrong."

The moment he stepped, out of the hangar though, Shinn decided at once to cool his head with a small training simulation. Yes, a good four hours studying the Destiny, and getting used to it would do him some good.

It was then, as the wind blew against his flushed cheeks that he remembered one very particular detail, a detail in his rage that he had, forgotten all about; the blueprints were in the hangar, where Athrun was.

'_The chairman probably, has a spare, I'll just ask his secretary or whoever else is there, to go and get them, for me.'_ Shinn decided with a groan, he didn't mind losing his temper, but when it led to him making such a stupid mistake as walking out and leaving behind the very thing, he planned to study, it really made him feel stupid.

Behind him in the hangar, Athrun started at his clenched fist, and then at the Legend, and in turn, its majestic brother. Shinn's words echoing in his head, as he contemplated his next move.

"_And bitching about it, without any proof of corruption is really going to help!" _the words seemed to still be echoing inside of the hangar, and much as they were delivered in the spirit of meanness and irritation, they were much like the person who had spoken them, they were not idle ones.

'_Shinn's right, bitching about being helpless is a coward's excuse, but what can I do? As much as I hate to admit it, there's no one I can turn to, save for ZAFT and maybe the Archangel, who sustained more damage than not and who might have sunk into the ocean.'_ Athrun thought, as he went over things in his mind, recapping the battle, and the _Archangel_ which had sunk into the ocean, then there were the explosions, and then it never surfaced, its heat source went out, _'But what if, they flicked off everything but life-support, and then allowed themselves to sink further into the water? The sub-zero temperature of the North Atlantic Ocean would have covered the heat trail, especially with the engines turned off and them sinking as swiftly as a several ton ship would, and the Minerva didn't get the chance to properly check the area, they were rushed back. Ramius is too clever to stay in one place, while our 'reinforcements' scanned the area.'_

Though it still felt like the desire was stronger than reality, it was all Athrun had to go on, as he considered, what he could do with the situation. Once again, he remembered the pledge he had made, the pledge the leader of ZAFT himself, bore witness to, a pledge to one's own person and ideals.

'_I think it's time, to see what kind of pledge the chairman has made, it doesn't need to be military plans, but if I could get a hold of something that proves the chairman's innocence or guilt I'll be able to rest easy.'_ Athrun decided, determined to go through with his reckless plan, a plan that though treasonous from a certain perspective, was a long time in coming, as he rather disliked someone holding all the cards over his head.

Athrun

Just as Shinn was deciding to return to the ship, Athrun was busy making his way to the chairman's office, having narrowly avoided a collection of female officers intent on tearing him or his clothing apart, either that or comforting him over his recent losses, he still couldn't tell which. He felt he had delayed himself, he was just glad that he had left, some of his more tolerable 'fans' back on the ship, under the highly severe eye of captain Gladys.

'_If I get back, to the Archangel, I won't have to hide in bathroom stalls anymore,'_ he thought with a mixture of amusement and irritation, as he also contemplated one of the first things he would do; question Cagalli about her near-married to that idiot Yuna Roma.

But, he sincerily hoped it didn't come to him, having to flee from ZAFT, he also prayed that the chairman was as picky and paranoid about control and security as his personality led one to believe. Athrun was counting, on the cameras and security being hooked-up to the great man's personal computer, in his experience men who desired control rarely ever trusted others with supervising security when in their presence.

Which was also why he had vetoed the idea, of breaking into ZAFT's leader's office via the window, such an act would have guaranteed him instant enmity from whoever might be in the room, when he could just either negotiate/trick them or knock them out when they weren't looking.

As he passed by fewer and fewer officers, he came to the conclusion that the now unusually, relaxed base was a little too trusting of him.

Of course, at this thought, it was almost as though he had tempted fate, tempted it to be sarcastic with him, something which in his lifetime had never been a wise idea.

With a small glance in every direction, without giving the impression that he was feeling rather nervous, or that he was up to something he shouldn't be, Athrun pressed his hand against the doorknob, just as it twisted and pulled inwards, from the inside.

From inside of the room, came the last person Athrun had wished to see, the last person he had expected, and the one person who was the most likely after Rey to turn him in.

It was Shinn. (Insert: .com/watch?v=st_xeHZVJjQ&feature=related (Up to : 37 secs in the song))

Hatti: That's the best you could do? Man, you suck.

Asukai: Shut up, like to see you do better, at least I had the balls to do it. Now then, as pathetic as this 'prologue' is (least in my opinion), it should get better with the second chapter, as I won't be rushing to get to the inciting force of the story, nor recapping, nor dealing with constraints like the ones offered to me by the damned GSD 'creative' staff *cough* Morosawa & Fukuda *cough* Damned, lungs giving out on me.

Hatti: *That*'s your excuse?

Asukai: You got a better one?

Hatti: No, not really, but meh. Also, this story will include in the future more music, because of Asukai's apparent obsession, so if there is a song you like (non-sexual in nature, so no Britney Spears, damned prude). And/or a minor anime character/someone resembling one, you would like to see play a minor role in this fic, please PM the mor-I mean the fanfic author, with the details.

Also, for the purpose of this fic, Kira did not survive death by stabbing (giant sword), death by heat (being melted to death), death by radiation poisoning, death by giant nuclear explosion (nuclear reactor), death by water pressure, death by freezing (kinda've important neh?), death by drowning (dur), death by bleeding (giant sword in gut and head kinda've do that to ya), death by the black plague, death by smurfing, death by normal explosion and finally death by story death.

Asukai: You mention that *now*?

Hatti: You didn't give me time earlier, anyways, till next time and do remember, to read and review, flamers will be shot… out of a cannon and into the bloody sun (hehehehe, I thought of that one).

Asukai: 'Till next time… *waves, and runs off to fetch the cannon*


	2. Phase 35 2: Eve of Chaos II

Asukai: Well, here's chapter two, the continuation to the first part, fear not, for in this part the true what if and end to 'recaps' has cometh! Now before we get started, I should probably mention a few details, as I got a couple of emails/pms begging me not to bash anyone, to all of you guys, this is for you.

Firstly, for those of you hoping that I don't bash Kira and Lacus, if you consider the pointing out of their mistakes, and the portrayal of their flaws as well as their strengths bashing, then leave now. For Kira, the characters (including Athrun) will point out where he went wrong, and about the chaos he brought to the battlefield and accidental murders he brought to the battlefield (ex; a beam saber going through your engine, and the bottom half of the M.S. if it doesn't cause it to blow up, you will find yourself stuck at the bottom of the ocean, where the water pressure or a hole in the cockpit could kill ya). On the other hand, those who were his friends will admire his courage, hold him up as a martyr and will speak of how he was right about the chairman and how his crusade against evil must never end (both weaknesses and strengths of the character is coming into play).

As for Lacus, she did have two super-weapons built that quite honestly raped the treaty of the first war anally, Durandal technically didn't, he was just pushing it, he fell short, but quite honestly I think he was wrong to do so, cause he was DARING the EAF to attack. He is a DIRECT cause of the war, and is almost completely at fault for it.

And like all characters of Gundam (the originals, before Gundam Wing) they like everyone else will be punished by karma, as was the tradition. Also, in this fic, there is no such thing as black and white, I know that in Seed it was pure black and white, with Kira good and everyone he didn't like bad (no offense intended, but that's what Seed was like), but in here, there are no good people and no bad people (save for one or two like a certain original character (bad) and Meer (naïve/innocent victim of fate)) (So good), there is just shades of grey (Athrun, neither hero nor villain).

WARNING: In this fic, character deaths and tragedy are going to be common! And no character no matter how 'perfect' they are, will end up making mistakes and will pay for them, like what used to happen in the original Gundam series and in Zeta Gundam, so don't expect any favouritism for any characters, everyone is getting slugged by me, especially those I like more (such as Rey (one of my fav charas in all of recent Gundam history). So again, if ya don't like my portrayal of the characters, get out! If you don't mind me portraying, your fav character's flaws and them suffering for it like in real life and in traditional Gundam lore, then stick around, it should get interesting (or so I hope).

Hatti: Wow, that speech went on forever, do you ever shut up? Also, there were problems with the previous chaps music links, so in this one we're stating the name of the song, and will continue to do so until we've figured out the link deal, so you want music; go get it yourself, until we get our brain surgery done.

Asukai: Right back at'cha, anyways, pls R&R and remember, no flames, because we have the cannon ready and we have Bender on speed-dial, and so long as we foot the bill for his drugs, electricity and drinks he'll bend when we want, where we want and more importantly who we want…

Phase 35-2

Eve of Chaos II

"The chairman will be with you shortly, as for the Destiny blueprints that you wish for a copy of, you will have to wait for after the meeting." The secretary had said, with all the emotions of a dull computer game, from centuries ago, when pressed for more information about when the meeting might end, the response was; "The meeting will end at ten hundred hours sharp, so you will just have to wait, or go back to the warehouse."

'_Like Hel,'_ Shinn snorted, there was no way he was going crawling back there, to Zala after he had walked out on him, for there was no way that Zala wasn't present, no Coordinator in their right minds would leave equipment like that alone for five minutes, let alone a couple of hours.

So he found himself, in a seat in front of the office and the secretary/bodyguard/guard in front of him, and a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

Giving him a highly snooty, and mournful mistrusting glare, the secretary who had until then, accompanied Durandal excused himself, after briefly entering and coming out of the office, informing the younger man that the chairman had called the secretary out to the war-room, after picking up certain blue-prints and plans, that he was to wait in the office. And that the chairman wanted to finish his earlier discussion with him, and him alone, as well as to discuss particular finer details regarding the completion of Operation: Angel Down.

This message was delivered only after, warning him that he would be court-martialled should he so much as look at the chairman's computer.

Naturally, Shinn's boyhood instincts kicked in, as well as spitefulness towards the condescending bodyguard.

But as he considered, hacking the chairman's computer without permission simply out of spite, Shinn though having little regard for rules, still kept in mind the one thing he didn't want, and that was to be court-martialled for breaking the law. And breaking into the chairman's files simply to piss one a-hole off, was a definite way of getting court-martialled, even with his recent popularity and success.

Pulling out his pink phone, the one that had belonged to Mayu, he began opening and closing it, the clicking sound helping him to think, just as the feel of it in his hand brought calmness to his impatient spirit.

'_After I finish here, I'll just go back to the Minerva and see how the Impulse's repairs are coming along,'_ He decided putting it on the table, in front of the sofa-chair in front of him. As he climbed to his feet, he felt the need to rid his system of the coffee he had just drank in the past two hours and half ago, to keep the need to go, at a bare minimum as he was used to.

Which was how, Shinn found himself in his current predicament.

Both soldiers sported the same open-mouthed expression, that made them both bear a certain resemblance to a fish. Particularly the one in the tank to the left-most part of the office, as they stared at one another. (Insert; GSD song cd 1, song; 11; 'Mission Kaishi')

"What are you doing, here?" Shinn demanded with his usual suave tone, of instant impatience.

It always surprised Athrun how one person, who could be so eager to learn, to help strangers, could be so hostile against someone who was supposed to be on his own side, and was supposed to be a friend or superior officer.

'_One of the great mysteries of life,' _Was his conclusion, as he considered the situation, though he had been fairly confident of his own ability to break in and out, without anyone noticing, he had still taken into account the possibility of someone being present, just not Shinn.

"I, uh got called over here, and you?" This was how one dealt with Shinn, he decided, you had to turn things back on him, else he would manage to suffocate and tear out information and the truth from you, no matter how strong your will and how mightily you swore not to tell him something, he tended to put people WAY too much on the defensive, he was better at intimidation and causing a fight than Yzak.

"Hmph," Was the only answer he got, one that once again made the resemblance with Yzak even more discernable.

"Where were you going?" Athrun asked, curious about why the chairman would invite Shinn in, for another meeting when the last one was educational enough.

"Out." Was the snapped retort, as the boy slammed the door behind him. (Insert; Song #12: Tracking of Darkness or 'Yami no Tsuiseki')

'_Least I'm alone now,'_ Athrun thought ruefully, as he turned to the computer, making his way there, he ignored the pink cell-phone which looked distinctly familiar, but was unimportant in the grand scheme of things at the moment.

Pressing the 'on' button, to the laptop he waited for it to boot up, accessing Durandal's files seconds later. Finding nothing of note, he soon scrolled down, clicking on one termed LOGOS, he soon found nothing more than bits of information regarding LOGOS's sway in ORB, its many factories, possible headquarters, and other such miscellaneous information.

Exiting it, he moved onto the 'EAF' file only to find it password protected. Staring at the screen raptly, he breathed in a deep breath to clear his mind, hacking and programming had always been Kira's speciality not his. The memory of Kira and his kindness, his strength, and his own indirect guilt in his murder brought a wave of fresh grief, that was shoved aside, what he needed was cold practicality not emotional disorder.

But people, they were his speciality rather than Kira's, who had always been a little clumsier than him socially, or so he thought as he scraped his memory for details about Durandal.

The man was a private one, extremely meticulous and cautious. He was also prone to, liking debates. Two qualities which were as vague as a foggy day, it didn't help him, as it wasn't substantial enough to help him understand the man.

'_But what about his personal life? Or beliefs? All I know, is that he takes great pride in his nation, and is good with words. But what else?'_ Athrun wondered, only to find himself at a loss, accessing Durandal's personal information through the internet, or through other sources of information would reveal nothing, he had already tried that back when he was Cagalli's bodyguard/aide before their first trip to ZAFT together, right before the war. _'Which means I have to guess, but what if he's rigged the computer, to delete all files on it should I fail, or set up some kind of alarm on it? Maybe the key is to think like someone from ZAFT again, maybe I should type in what a ZAFT citizen or leader would input.'_

There was only one thing that united all of ZAFT, be they citizen or leader, be they soldier or not, and that was the outrage and grief at the cruellest act against ZAFT there had ever been…

Typing in 'Bloody Valentine', Athrun pressed the button and waited with bated breath, information about the Earth Alliance's movements, might reveal something about what Durandal was up to secretly, rather than the obvious.

To his joy, the words 'password accepted' flashed on the screen, as the words flashed on, the files revealed themselves, to him, no longer coded or password protected. The files and information were however nothing too unexpected, everything was just as it should be, with information on suspected Earth factory or military locations. Potential Mobile Suits in production, and other such information, information that was useful but not what he was looking for (especially since the newest M.S. were nothing more than something called a 'Rick Dias' which Athrun wasn't all that familiar with).

'_Maybe I was wrong,'_ Athrun began to believe, as he considered the possibility, not minding the idea, yet also feeling annoyed at the thought, for it would mean that Kira had died for nothing. He briefly considered the possibility and finished scrolling down and was just about ready to close up the machine when a certain file caught his eye.

It was a simple file with a large 'ZGP' on it, three letters that could mean anything, but for Athrun it could mean one of two things as he gasped, as the possibilities dawned on him. It was either 'Zala Gerard Patrick' the whole of his father's name, spelled backwards in the eastern Earth traditions (traditions that Kira and Shinn ironically both favoured when signing their names), or it could be short for 'ZGMF-Providence', the Mobile Suit utilised by the late Raw Le Creuset. As far as he could remember, Raw was still considered by some members of ZAFT to have been a hero, and from what he could remember Durandal had mentioned his dislike for the man, early on, when he had been first campaigning for his position.

'_It would be like him, to say or promise one thing and do another or think another thing,'_ Athrun thought bitterly, as he remembered how he had begged to have the Archangel spoken to, under the banner of truce, even to a limited degree and how he had been promised some form of half-way point, in order to soothe him, only for Durandal to later give the order for said ship to be blasted from the skies.

Clicking on it, Athrun found the information once again password protected, this time he paused, and considered using the same password, but instead he forced himself to think.

'_He isn't the type of person to use the same password as he did earlier, my father wasn't and Durandal is a lot smarter than he ever was, so with that in mind, I should keep in mind who I'm dealing with.'_ Athrun reminded himself, as he decided to dispense with passwords, and simply hack his way through it, by tricking it into thinking he had input the password, he highly doubted that he would be all that lucky with the password this time, as the first time had been, pure-guesswork, and this time he was feeling a little more impatient.

For some reason though, it took him the whole of a short two minutes to hack it, startled by how easy it was, what with how this was the personal computer of a national leader, the 18-year old bent closer to the computer, his tongue coming out to wet his lips, as he studied the information that was soon revealed.

It was nothing, just more battles to be planned, resources to be used, potential allies, people in the EAF to bribe or spy on, and even battles to be had in the months to come, planned targets in other words. (refrain; Tracking of Darkness)

'_This is interesting, but not what I'm looking for, I'm looking for something a little more incriminating, but I should keep this in mind nonetheless,'_ Athrun thought as he looked over the information, on the sub-file ORB a second time, in it was schedules for a battle scheduled to be prepared for, in six months from then, in the coming spring, the reason offered was that its continuous attacks, and position between the Americas and Asia made it a vital supply base for both sections of the Earth forces. _'This doesn't help me in any way, besides showing me how ZAFT is likely to move, when attacking ORB. There has to be something that the chairman doesn't want found…'_

Going back, he then accessed another 'ZGP' file, one that had caught his eye earlier, and that he had dreaded accessing, one titled 'Zala'. One that contained with it, nothing more than information about the Zala remnants who had fled into the asteroid belt, at the end of the previous war.

This was something Athrun already knew, but what he didn't expect was the note about an Eun-Hanya Bisset, taking over the remnants, who were now having an arms-rush. There were details, about their new technology, their acceptance of pirates, mercenaries and other disenchanted peoples into their ranks, their continued worship of Patrick Zala and other such tid-bits gained from spying on them.

But this was of little interest to Athrun who felt decisively ill, at the thought of more of the Junius-7 terrorist lurking about, and with other pirates and exiles and left-overs from the Bloody Valentine War.

The nausea and growing shock and disillusionment, caused Athrun to pause, to calm himself, it wouldn't do to throw up, or start crying now that he was in this thick. How could Durandal tolerate, such an extremist group? One that was living in the PLANTs, practical backyard? Just six months away from Earth's orbit.

Going back, he clicked on the next file, one about the 'Extended' program of the EAF as well as a 'Copy' program, and was right in the act of dropping his jaw, at the list that conjured itself forth from the depth of the computer, the list of prospective test subjects, and who was in charge of it, when a familiar clicking sound interrupted his thoughts. (Insert song; Nazo no Kiri or 'Mysterious Mist')

'_Dammit!'_ Athrun swore after he had just clicked on the send option, having just noted that there was a cd in the drive (a cd which was soon having its information replaced), as he raised his eyes to meet Shinn's, having been engrossed in his reading, he hadn't heard the normally loud boy return to the room.

"What the Hel, do you think you're doing?" Shinn demanded, holding his pistol ready with the safety-off, daring him to say or do something stupid. "Accessing the chairman's files is illegal, and you can be court-martialled you moron!"

There were times when witticism was not encourageable, and this was one of those times, unfortunately for Athrun, his mouth decided to run wild on him, as he snapped. "Would you believe, me if I said I was surfing the net?"

His joke had the expected reaction, a narrowing of the eyes, and a thinning of the lips, all sure signs that Shinn would more than happily shoot him, for being a smart-aleck.

Mind flashing to various escape plans, some wilder and stupider than others, and others semi-likely to work, though he felt confident in his martial expertise, Athrun knew better than to test the theory that Shinn might be a slower shot than most. He had mentored and seen first-hand how good a fighter Shinn could be, what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in reflexes that Athrun suspected, surpassed his own, and cunning, a dangerous combination.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Shinn growled, the hand holding the pistol tightening a little, as his infamous temper began to rear its ugly head.

Holding up his hands, Athrun spoke in his most placating manner, hoping to buy time at the very least. "Just hold on Shinn. I can explain."

"'Explain'? Explain why I leave, and come back to find you bent over the chairmna's laptop looking at his files and 'oohing' and 'aahing' to yourself, explain that!" Shinn yelled, his temper flaring and causing the embers and sparks of his superior to explode too.

"Listen to me, for once! The chairman set us up!" Athrun shouted back, "Maybe you don't care, about how things have been going too smoothly in this war, why we are going to war against our own arms-dealers, against ORB, but I do. And were you to take a look at this, you might find something of interest to both you, Kira and also some of our friends!"

Something in his words, or his tone got through to Shinn, but as the boy's eyes gave a hint of surprise, they soon hardened as he snorted, having no desire to fall for any tricks. "Like I'll believe that one! And what does that Freedom bastard have to do with this, or my friends?"

Growing exasperated, as he glanced at the clock on the computer screen, Athrun back away, aware that the chairman's meeting was coming to a close even as they spoke. If he had any hope of getting away, he would need to get away soon, in the next ten minutes.

Backing away from the computer, and towards the window of Durandal's fine balcony, the Legend's first should-be pilot, motioned to the computer. "Go ahead, and take a look for yourself, if you don't believe me. It's even got your 'Extended' friend who piloted that large black Gundam from Berlin. That is unless you're afraid…"

"Stella…!" Shinn gasped as he stared at him, despite himself, he had allowed himself to show his inner-thoughts and hopes and grief, his feelings plainly written on his face as he regained a hold of the hope, anger/insulted pride and anxiety in him. "Don't move from there!"

As he allowed himself to be forced back, Athrun felt a renewed sense of confidence, as Shinn glanced at the computer out of the corner of his eye, the vindictive pilot of the Impulse, or former pilot was many things, but blind and callous he was not.

As Shinn glanced at the screen, more out of curiosity and defiance at being accused of cowardice than anything else, he felt prepared for anything, save for seeing Stella's picture next to a file. Then, a couple of more pictures, that Sting guy was there too, and there were more, but to Shinn for a long time there was only the girl he had wanted to protect that mattered, and the words 'KIA' next to her name, was a blow.

A blow that Athrun was already recommending him to move over, "Scroll back down, to the 'W' section."

As the older of the two had seen before him, Shinn reached out with one hand, his own still holding the gun, ready in case of emergency, but the shock that coursed through him, was more than enough to reduce him to nothing. It wasn't the face, though slightly familiar to him it was, due to the high-cheek bones and cocky smile on the 14-year old lips, but the name that shocked him.

On the screen it read; Hanna Westenfluss 'Ready for Shipping' and underneath that, it read 'from ZAFT to Earth, and 'Coordinator-Extended Program'. Looking at the current location sections, of most of these people, most of them were housed in ZAFT, in its very capitol!

"You know what Heine's surname was, right? That girl, is related to him, that girl is one of many residents of ZAFT being moved to earth, to serve as experiments here. And look at who gave the order; it's all got Durandal's approval slapped on them, with a big fat 'A' on it." Athrun said ruthlessly, knowing that to escape, at this point he would need help and that help didn't get any better than Durandal's pet. "Now, are you going to let that girl end up just like your old girlfriend, or are you going to help me out?"

(Insert song; 'Sangeki no Daichi' or grounds of Sorrow (starting at 0:26 seconds into it)

But Shinn wasn't listening, in his ears rang Stella's last words, the oath she had taken from him, memories of Heine's easy-going and highly likable company, and just what was going to happen. To him, it didn't matter that, the chairman had extended the war, it didn't matter that ZAFT citizens were being kidnapped, it didn't matter that he was a pawn, he was already accepting of these truths.

The only thing that got to him though, was the chairman participating in the 'Extended' program, a program dedicated to through drugs and hypnotism, and human-experiments, creating the perfect human weapons.

'_I knew he wanted to study Stella, but this… this can't be possible! He couldn't… he wouldn't…'_ Shinn thought as he plummeted into an abyss of despair, while he had always believed since Stella's death that he either should have destroyed the Freedom sooner, or have handed Stella over to the chairman, what he had not counted on was her probably ending up in the same situation. _'I never had a chance of helping her…'_

"Shinn… Shinn! Snap out of it!" Athrun hissed at him, as he shook the boy after removing his gun from his slack fingers, a man in shock with a gun was never a good thing.

"I had no idea…" The boy let out, devastated, the shell-shocked look in his eyes ripped its way, into Athrun's heart and gut.

Overcome with compassion, and with pity, he couldn't help but to imagine that this was how, Shinn must have looked when his family had died. So great was the despair in his eyes, the softness of his normally loud voice, was at bewildering odds with his explosive-personality.

But like with all emotions for Shinn, there was only one inevitable feeling, only one outward-emotion that had seen him through more suffering than what most humans, should ever have to deal with at so young an age; passion. A passionate fury that, was neither healthy nor what the situation called for.

Knowing what such a glare signified, especially when it came to his over-aggressive colleague, Athrun resisted the urge to hit himself. He should have known that, playing with the fire, that was Shinn's temper might lead, to an inferno he wasn't able to control or properly direct.

"Shinn, listen to me, we need to get these plans to some friends of mine, if this gets into the right hands, we can stop this from happening, but I need you to listen to me!" Athrun urged as he held onto the boy's shoulders, his eyes following Shinn's to the strange, girly pink phone that was now in Shinn's hand.

Bowing his head further, and turning it away, the 16 year old boy, began shaking from emotion, as he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Though he didn't say anything, a semi-plan was already formulating in Shinn's mind. And although some might call him stupid, there was one thing he was not, and it was stupid. At the moment, he was busy accepting what he had just learnt and thinking of the possibilities. (Insert song; 'Nikurashimi Arebasoko' or Possible Hatred)

Disillusioned as he was, Shinn had no problem rebelling against Durandal to a limited degree, which was why his hands were now shaking with emotions. But all the same, it didn't mean he was going to defy, for his almost genetic loyalty kicked in. Trapped between his hatred for those who abuse their power, specifically for human experimentation or for their own gain, and his love for Durandal and the future he was offering, and the fact that what Athrun was proposing was treason, there wasn't any chance that he would allow himself to believe such base lies, for all he knew, Athrun might have put those files there.

Ripping away from Athrun, moved to grab for his gun, faster than an eye-blink, but Athrun was faster. Like a blur, Athrun kicked the chair out at Shinn, who got a chair thrown into his arms and chest, pushing him back against the desk, just as Athrun was grabbing the pistol.

Speaking slowly, as he took in more air to allow his brain more time and more nutrition to think with, the disillusioned boy bared his teeth, "I will not betray the chairman, or ZAFT."

"Shinn…!" Athrun started but was interrupted by Shinn putting his foot on the large chair, kicking it back at him, luckily, the older soldier had seen the action coming and had rolled to the side to avoid it.

Kicking it out, with enough force to shatter the window, Shinn was backed away from the desk, with a pistol pointed at his chest as Athrun pulled out the cd he had written the information into.

"Get out." Shinn ordered softly, his hair still covering his eyes. "You can get down, from the balcony, if you don't, I swear even if it kills me, I'll kill you."

Unsure if he should try to reason with him, or seek to convince him to come along with him, the original ace of ZAFT hesitated.

Death wasn't something that Athrun was afraid of, and though he was a versatile person when it came to national loyalties, he was however not as picky when it came to personal loyalty. And though Shinn might piss him off, might annoy him, might gain his resentment for killing Kira, he was still a friend and someone whom he was responsible for.

Even with all of that in mind, he was smart enough to realise he was beaten, in terms of willpower, Athrun sighed in defeat. While Shinn stared down at his shaking hands, the other boy shoved the cd into his pocket and backed up to the window, just as the door burst open.

Once again, astonishment cast its spell over everyone in the room, from the green garbed grunts to the chairman who stood behind them.

With a mental grown, Athrun threw himself at the broken window, and over the balcony as he used it to throw himself to safety, two floors down. Noticing them, Shinn dropped to the ground just as Athrun was on the balcony, jumping to the side of said balcony to avoid being shot at, he jumped down, to a lower ledged window and from there, made his way down, as the guards lost sight of him in the darkness of the stormy night and ran off.

"So then Shinn, what happened?" Durandal asked in his deep voice, sounding somehow both curious and hurt as he did so. "Did he truly, break into my files?"

As one of the guards yelled into his ear-phone, for more men, and for them to begin an immediate hunt for Athrun Zala, the other slowly yet methodically made his way up to Shinn, to make sure he was alright.

Startled by the question, Shinn asked impetuously as his mind and heart was haunted by Stella, "How did you know, he hacked them?"

With a paternal grin, Durandal replied to the question with all the indulgement of a loving parent, "You don't really believe that, just anyone could access my files, and even hack them without me, being made aware of such a thing."

As he met Durandal's stare evenly, Shinn decided that he had enough of politics and wars for one night, so he gave the men there, who were all startled by the level of rage in his eyes that was directed at them.

"With your permission, I would like to pursue the traitor." He grunted in between, clenched teeth, as he began to make his way out without a salute, but he was stopped dead in his tracks at Durandal's next words.

"No," the older man refused, "You will stay here, as I have some questions regarding, Athrun's actions here, for I wish to understand why he did what he did, as it might help us understand where he plans to take refuge."

And with that, Shinn was forced into a chair, now caught in between the fangs of the beast, he reacted in the way he always, did when disillusioned or angry or confused; he glared at the chairman and sat down sullenly. _'If he did have anything to do with Stella, then I'll kill him, and everyone involved… I promise you, Stella!'_

XXXXX

Athrun

XXXXX

'_What a great plan, I can get blisters on my fingers, lose a couple of fingernails and break a leg, when I do get to the ground, thanks so much Shinn! Now I have to try and find a hangar to sneak into,'_ Athrun snorted, as he mentally ran through everything he had done, after having grabbed onto the ledge of a lower window, he had been forced to fall one or two feet to the ground, with a pair of throbbing shoulders and bleeding fingers. (Refrain song; 'Nikurashimi Arebasoko')

His only chance, as he observed the awakening base, was to take one of the vehicles by force and surprise, break into one of the less guarded hangars (hence why he rejected the notion of stealing of the prized Gundams, they were too heavily guarded) and get back to the Northern Atlantic.

Noticing a light flaring up in front of him, a sign of an oncoming vehicle, just as, he suspected the ZAFT building he had climbed down from, was probably running around trying to catch him, or kill him.

With a quick 'thank-you' to the heavens, who seemed to be favouring him that night (but not Shinn), the thought inserted itself into his mind, as he shoved away the image of Shinn being tortured or killed. Much as he wanted, to hit the kid sometimes, he was kinda've like that angry little brother, and there was no way that Athrun could live with himself, should anything happen to the independent minded kid.

The vehicle was large, green and with no roofing on it and no doors, which meant that it was a military one, the question of who could be using it, was unimportant to him as he charged forward, his own gun in hand. He wasn't in the mood to be surprised or caught with his gun not in his hand, as Shinn had done.

Just as the vehicle was driving by, Athrun jumped in for it, if he missed he would die, if he made it, he would succeed, he was confident though, as his Coordinator reflexes were fine tuned, for just such an occasion when reflexes and timing was everything.

The drive was shoved aside, and the vehicle swerved to the side, and would have probably crashed had Athrun not grabbed the wheel and jerked the military car back onto the road. It was then that he was able to examine who his unfortunate, tall and dark-skinned victim was; it was Yolant.

Recognising him as one of the more immature mechanics, and as Shinn's friend, Athrun felt a wave of guilt, for Yolant was usually the first to comfort or cheer up the weary pilots, after orange/auburn haired Vince of course.

"Athrun, what are you-" He started confused and a little out of it, only for the wheel to be jerked from his hands, by the stronger boy, just as a gun was pressed into his cheek.

"Don't have time right now, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to get to the closest Mobile Suit base." Athrun interrupted as he turned the vehicle around with a u-turn that nearly tipped them over, so that he could head in the other direction. "Now where were you headed?"

"On an errand, to fetch spare parts!" Was rushed out, by the frightened boy, honestly Athrun himself couldn't blame the kid, who was probably unused to having a gun thrusted into his face in the middle of the night and having his superior officer turn on him. But right now, the situation called for desperation not subservience.

'_Now if I remember correctly, the closest hangar is this way, thank heavens I memorised the base lay-out, it's a good thing we Coordinators have a mind for details.'_ Athrun mused as he thought as he guided the vehicle towards his objective, already catching sight of the two green-clothed guards up ahead.

Beside him, Yolant was anything but silent, to his captor who was ignoring him, "-Why are you betraying us? You know, if you kill me, Shinn is so gonna kick your fuc-"

"Tell me later," Athrun ordered wearily, having no time for his jabbering, as he wondered why the hostage couldn't be someone as quiet as Rey or Meyrin who could at least keep their mouths shut for five minutes, a trait that was rather uncommon onboard the elite crew of the _Minerva_. "Duck."

Seeing their trajectory, Yolant opened his mouth to argue, but just as he was doing so, the until then confused and almost clueless guards of the least guarded warehouse open fired upon noticing who had stolen control of the wheel, of the vehicle.

Unfortunately for them though, the vehicle and its glass were reinforced, making them bullet proof, which could be a problem for them, but not a problem for Athrun.

Returning their fire, with first one precise shot, and then another, from over the glass, Athrun felt a momentary sensation of satisfaction, until he realised that both men were hurt, the only comfort was that it was in non-vital places. Just as the vehicle was coming to a complete stop.

"You just shot them!" The gaping mechanic said, in a state of shock, with the most strangled and frightened look Athrun had ever seen in his life, he did himself credit though, as he did not lose control of either his digestive system or his lunch as he stared at the two agonising men.

Though a soldier, it was apparent that Yolant had never truly been on the front-lines before, he had seen men dying, but had never seen someone shoot to kill before, with him being a helpless witness.

'_I can't believe he shot them, what's he going to do with me?'_ Yolant wondered as he slipped his hand into his pocket, in search of his cell, which had on speed-dial, like every soldier of ZAFT, his immediate superior's number on it, in this case Vice-Captain Arthur Trine.

Not paying him any attention, what with how he had his back to him, as he found the button to open the warehouse door, after checking on and moving the two guards aside, Athrun ran back, with his gun pointed at him again, when he heard an intake of breath, as Yolant with his other hand, reached for his own pistol, freezing up he held his breath, ready for the shot to be fired.

'_Mom, Dad, I'm ready to see you, but I don't want to die! I just want to say goodbye to grandma!'_ He prayed as he resisted the urge to cry like a baby, as he thought of the woman who had brought him up, after his parents' deaths and who had rejected him when, he had decided to join the military. _'I was hoping to retire, and have enough money to take care of her, before she died from her cancer! But now, I'm gonna die before I get to see her again!'_

But to his immense relief, Athrun didn't pull the trigger; instead he motioned to the boy and asked, "Do you have anything to tie anyone up?" The boy shook his head, "Damn, well you do have cuffs don't you? Put them on. Then put theirs on them."

With a grumble, and a mental oath that whenever Shinn and Rey didn't like someone, he should pay more attention, as he was really starting to hate this aloof traitor, and it was then that an announcement was heard throughout the loudspeakers of the base.

"Attenion! Attention, all forces! An Earth spy has been found, repeat an Earth/LOGOS spy is on the loose, he is armed and highly dangerous, his name is… Athrun Zala! He is also a member of the ORB-Intelligence Bureau, repeat he is armed and considered highly dangerous as well as a member of ORB and the Earth's governments… I repeat! He is…" The loud female voice shouted out, just as Yolant was handcuffing himself, and gazing at the large poled loudspeaker in startled realisation, in the meantime his captor was busy biting his tongue, as he cursed both himself and Durandal for destroying any chances he had of escaping unnoticed, and with as small a ruckus as possible. (Insert song; main Star wars action theme or if you really want a Gundam theme, main battle theme; Kantai Shutsugen)

'_And the punishment, for seeing classified information is torture or death, and in Shinn's case he's too stubborn and short-tempered to let it go! Dammit! I should have forced him to come with me!'_ Athrun swore with a feeling of horror as he forced Yolant to cuff his fellow ZAFT soldiers and to open the door to the warehouse after handcuffing himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Yolant shouted at him, as he was prodded back to the vehicle, as the ware house door slowly, inch-by-inch crawled open, only for the military-car to drive straight into the guarded and open warehouse, where the guards were busy moving about in a panic, to try and get into position.

Not answering him, Athrun was unsurprised to find more guards, except these ones actually had the time to roll, jump and dash out of the way of his way, as he made his way to a Gouf Ignited.

Seeing the guards rallying themselves, as he came to a stop next to the Mobile Suit, Athrun held Yolant close to him, and pressed the muzzle of his pistol in his dark cheek.

"Stop! I have a hostage! One wrong move, and he's dead!" He ordered, as the guards looked to one another, and began backing off a little.

One of them stepped forward, after the guards argued for a few seconds, just as Athrun was making his way up to the Gouf's cockpit, this man had a placating expression on his face, "Now wait a minute, Commander Zala. Surely, we can discuss this? Just hand the boy over, and we promise not to torture or kill you, you have our word on that. Just don't hurt him."

'_This one is sharper, but he's still stupid if he thinks I'm dumb enough to hand myself over, though I'll also give him credit, for caring enough to step forward unarmed.'_ Athrun thought ruthlessly, as he finally made it up, next to the cockpit of the Gouf, with the boy who it appeared had come to terms with dying, and was now glaring at him hatefully, such a glare was disconcerting for the sensitive aquamarine-haired boy.

Sighing to himself, as he was a few feet from the cockpit, he then pushed Yolant away, just as he was getting inside, "You better get down, I don't want to kill you, Yolant. Even if it is an accident."

Yolant's reaction seemed both divided, between hate and fear, between being outraged at being held hostage and confusion at why he wouldn't kill him, and why he would give him a tip on how to survive.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again, as he backed away, his hands held up, just as Athrun was backing into the Mobile Suit. "You can't escape! Why would you betray us like this? Isn't ZAFT your home nation!"

Not having time to indulge the boy, Athrun closed the cockpit, and turned the technological wonder on, his hands flying over the controls as he activated the main-monitor, and after making sure that none of the guards were in his way, after a few minutes, he flew upwards into the night-sky, his destination beckoning to him, behind him, unnoticed by him, the _Minerva_ and her crew was alerted to what was happening. And more importantly, Rey Za Burrel, had received a new Mobile Suit.

XXXXX

Minerva

XXXXX

"What? Commander Zala did what?" Arthur shouted as he stared at the screen, which had Captain Gladys's face on it. (Insert; 'Sangeki no Daichi')

"Yes, which is why I want the ship ready for me, at once. Patch me to Rey." She ordered in her usual no-nonsense voice when in a bind, her eyes daring him to stutter or to panic, as he tended to do in such situations. Shoving aside his uncertainty, he reminded himself of his position and the current situation. "And get all of our available pilots into any of the base's available Mobile Suits."

'_Why did the Impulse, have to still be under repairs?'_ Talia Gladys wondered inwardly, as she held the phone to the com to her ear, as the lieutenant with her drove her, back to her beloved ship.

But as with all things, in the military, you had two choices, as her old mentor had taught her; you could either squander your options by hesitating, or you could buck up and do something.

"Yes, ma'am, I would, but he received a call, a few minutes ago and took off, for one of the base's hangars," Arthur reported, as he waited for her reaction, a reaction that he surprised him for he had thought her privy to the higher command's thoughts, through her reputation for competency.

"I see, then give out my orders to the crew." She decided, as she, through the use of her intuition guessed who had called her second 'son', and who had issued him, his orders, she also had a good guess of what he was doing and why their superior had done so. _'Is this, to test his newest Gundams, that was shown to those of us, who are part of his senior staff, today? That Gundam intended, for Athrun?'_

Just as she was thinking this, Arthur had communicated her will to the crew, from the showering Meyrin, to the sleepily working mechanics who were pulling another all-nighter, a second one in a row, to the simulation using, highly excited Lunamaria.

Confusion spread, as did bewilderment and panic as the realisation that Athrun was a traitor and a spy sunk into them. A sense of betrayal and pain flowed through the veins of the ship, or so it seemed to everyone who was breathing its air.

"A spy?" Meyrin asked herself, as she fought the urge to cry, her first crush, was a traitor, could her luck be any worse? Pushing aside the thought, she rushed out of her showed and straight for her clothes which she donned at record time, and hurried to the bridge faster than she thought possible.

Upon arriving there, she was greeted by a brooding nod of approval, by Vice-Captain Trine, who looked as miserable as she felt. His eyes deep-set, and unshed tears in his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, to wipe away at the fatigue, at the world-weariness that consumed him, then, from said face.

Her sister meanwhile, was similarly busy, save for her it was rushing out of the base and towards one of the vehicles, in order to get to one of the base hangars where she would be able to get a functioning M.S.

'_How could he deceive, us like this? Especially with all the help he gave us! How could he?'_ Luna wondered, hurt and angry by this betrayal, for betrayal most foul, is what it was in her eyes.

What was worse to her, was that though unaware of the depth of her sister's feelings, she had on the other hand a good amount of certainty that Meyrin, Lacus (Meer) and Shinn, though he might act otherwise were all extremely fond of Athrun. _'How could he do this to Meyrin, to his own fiancé and to Shinn?'_

Though she wanted to have faith in him, when pulled between believing the escaping Athrun, and the missing Shinn, Yolant (whom they were informed had been held hostage, which meant he was most likely heavily injured) and the injured men, it wasn't a tough call, on which side was to be more trusted in the eyes of the common soldier.

The last part of her earlier thought though, was challenged by the knowledge that though Athrun and Shinn had been cold towards each other, especially recently, she had always felt as though, they were close and as though the former had favoured the latter. And as though the latter, had deep-down grudgingly come to admire and look up to the former.

What with how, Athrun looked out for, was gentle with and treated Shinn as special (before the Freedom's arrival that is), while Shinn had curbed his tongue, been growing more and more mature, and was soon controlling his temper (to a limited point), when around Athrun better than, what Luna had ever seen him do before. Such a betrayal was sure to either worsen Shinn, or to crush him, two things that terrified and worried her, as much as the pain it might inflict upon Meyrin.

But her musings and dash for the exit were interrupted, when a second announcement was given throughout the ship, just as she began to suddenly wonder where the missing super-ace was.

"On this excursion, you will not be supported by either the Impulse, or by Ensign Asuka, who it would appear was detained and injured by the former Commander Zala, and who is currently with the chairman." Arthur informed the pilots, just as they were getting off the ship, all of them pausing, as it sunk in. "As to the magnitude of his injuries, I am not aware of the criticalness, of said injuries, but be aware that Zala is willing to use excessive force on anyone here. I repeat…"

And it brought a wave of fear and anger to everyone, if Shinn, their best pilot and soldier, alongside Rey, could be taken down; then who amongst them would be able to take Athrun down, even in the Gouf he had stolen.

For Luna though, it was particularly frightening, especially since though she had always argued with him, she had always been fond of Shinn deep-down. And though he rarely showed it, he did have a gentle side, as proven by his reaction to Coniel's plight and that concentration camp he liberated.

To her sister though, it was a moment of divided loyalties, as much as she had loved and adored Athrun, and had regarded Shinn with disdain, she didn't hate him. All the same, something about this just didn't feel right, it was wrong to her mind, that they should have to hunt Athrun down without the chance to question whether or not, it was the right thing. But like any other soldier, she would push aside her feelings and doubts until later, after the mess and battle had been dealt with.

But just as it was dawning on everyone, the extent of the betrayal, a betrayal that left them all numb and positively seething, at the thought, no at the panic-inducing and throat-gripping fear of Shinn being critically injured or worse… dead, they acted as they had done in thousands of drills before then. And just as Luna, like many of his friends and admirers (those who had after the Freedom's destruction, forgiven Shinn his faults, numerous as they were) were ready to kill Athrun, a huge, unrecognisable Gundam took flight out of a nearby hangar after the Gouf which had taken off just a few minutes ago.

But as surely as she knew that that Gundam was with ZAFT, judging by how she was soon informed of it, by Captain Gladys who had just arrived at the ship, she knew or could hazard a guess, that her wingmate, was flying that thing, for he was the only person she could think of with the skills to pilot it, and who was also missing, having received a call earlier, from what Vince had said that had been from the chairman.

As much as she felt betrayed and angry with Athrun, Luna still didn't know whether she believed the part about him turning traitor, it just didn't seem real, or in character for him. To her, he had been the mature benevolent superior officer, a man she, her sister and their friends could trust and admire.

Which was why, when she was told that Rey was going after Athrun, she felt torn, divided between her position and her own opinions.

'_Why is this war tearing everyone and everything apart?'_ She wondered, unaware that her sister, Meyrin was feeling the same thing, a sentiment echoed by most of the ship's crew.

XXXXX

Rey

XXXXX

The Legend was a superb machine, with its complex controls and incredible speed and manoeuvrability; it was no wonder that the chairman had dubbed it one of the two greatest weapons of war, currently in creation. (Insert song; Gaia, Chaos & Abyss)

And try as he might, it was also why, mere hours ago he had felt disillusioned with his adoptive father, for he had loved and adored the machine like his own child the moment he saw it. It was a sensation, that the chairman claimed through his call, before his meeting, that Shinn had shared except for him it was the Destiny.

Having never before, had a machine he truly felt attached to, Rey had felt confused, almost frightened by the greedy longing inside of his own heart. It had been nauseating, especially since it resembled the old Providence Gundam, that belonged to the monster who haunted his nightmares, that monster who had cast a shadow over his entire life.

It was disconcerting, especially with how he hated such feelings, as they went against protocol and the chairman's orders, orders which reigned supreme in his mind, though they could be questioned privately, they could not be defied, unless it was to save a loved-one's love one, or that loved one himself/herself.

What had also upset him, was that he was scheduled to have another obsolete Mobile Suit, a Gelgoog, which though at the top of the mechanical food-chain, was still in his eyes obsolete. How could he protect his mother, his father's ideals and his friends when given something that was for your average grunt? Was the Minerva, not the flag-ship of the war-effort? If so, why was it constantly under-armed, and when armed, usually handed crap?

This was why, he had spent a morose day in his shared quarters with Shinn, alone in the dark, with a feeling of betrayal and abandonment in his heart. And the blue-prints, designs and information of the Legend in hand, even if he had been passed over/somehow fallen out of favour with Gil, he wanted to understand this M.S. in order to feel closer to it.

Needless to say, when he had heard from a swift call, from Gilbert that, Athrun had turned traitor, and that he was to go after him in the Legend, Rey was pulled between weeping in gratitude and relief, at being handed what he had wanted. The Legend, and a chance to force Gilbert once and for all, to put in pressure to have the ship fully-armed and re-supplied, by showing him just what a Minerva crew member could do.

This brought on the second reason he was currently doing the pre-flight check, and a minute later, taking off with the prized Gundam. Rey was both grateful to Athrun, for throwing away the Legend and for proving that once and for all, he was right (Rey hated being wrong). In that he was an untrustworthy coward who, didn't have the balls to stick with a decision, even and especially when honour and duty were at stake. What Rey also felt, was a little worrisome, yet it somehow made him feel even more coordinated and clear-minded. Rage was not an emotion that he really liked, as it tended to make people sloppy, and in this instant it both terrified and excited him, to think of his own rage and how it made him even more coordinated and analytical.

He was angry, no not just angry, he was seething with hatred, not only had Athrun thrown away Gil and ZAFT's vision of a peaceful future, but he had betrayed everyone Rey loved. For love was a powerful motivation in his life, with such a short and damning future ahead of him, love was all he had, and as much as that Extended girl, Stella's death had hurt Shinn, which had in turn hurt Lunamaria and Yolant who were particularly close to both of them. Athrun had had the gall, the unmitigated gall, to bring doubt and pain to Shinn, whom this betrayal, had the potential to break, or so Durandal had told him, just after he had seated himself in his new 'toy'.

'_I'm going to kill you, Athrun Zala,'_ Rey swore as he traversed in mere minutes what had taken Athrun the better part of an hour, to travel across. (Refrain the earlier song; Gaia, Chaos & Abyss)

In no time, the Gouf came into view, and just as it did, six funnels, took flight just as Rey's fingers danced across the buttons and controls of his machine. His mind already processing the advantages and disadvantaged facing him, in the coming battle.

A Gouf had simpler controls, and in the hands of an experienced pilot, such as Zala, it meant he was a problem, even though Rey had a vastly superior Mobile Suit. A weapon he had never used or tested, or gone through simulations with, in a battle such as this, both pilots would be pushed to their limits and would have to rely on their own basic skills and knowledges to see them through this battle.

Just as he was taking these things into account, though his fingers flew and in his mind, he thanked ZAFT's head of the scientific and developments division, for the simplicity and ease that the Legend's DRAGOON system offered in terms of controls over the six various funnels at his disposal.

But just as the funnels were busy opening fire, on the orange-coloured M.S., it was already swerving out of the way, as it rose higher, from its original position that was just about the water.

Having seen the Legend coming on his radar, Athrun had looked through his onboard computer, for information, unsurprisingly there was nothing, a familiar tactic of Durandal's, the best way to hide info from the enemy was to hide it from your friends and allies, a tactic popular in the high-command of ZAFT.

"What? But that's, who…?" Athrun wondered as he narrowly dodged six blasts, from the six little bits that had separated from the Legend, his heat-radar going berserk on him as it blared an alarming red colour and into his ears. Opening up communications with it, he shouted into the com, "Who are you? Who's piloting that machine?"

Meanwhile with Rey, he had considered following protocol and not allowing his prey to talk to him, but in his wrathful state, he instinctively pushed it, with the goal of throwing Athrun off through a battle of words, should such a thing be needed, and because he had the belief that every man (save for Kira Yamato and his band of misfits) deserved to have his last words heard (this was his excuse for 'taunting' the man, with his treachery).

As Athrun flew up and down, flipping forwards and rushing backwards, to avoid the six funnels, which were blasting with firepower that together was equivalent to the _Minerva_'s Tannhäuser, and separate was a sixth of it, Rey answered his question, "In the name of the ZAFT Supreme Council, the Chairman of ZAFT and for all those you have betrayed, you, Athrun Zala are under arrest, if you continue to resist, I will eliminate you."

With his promise given, for he didn't make threats, only promises, having no belief or care for idle threats, he activated his last to funnels, the ones on his Gundam's back. Except these ones, he kept attached to his Gundam, as he open fired on the Gouf Ignited.

"That's…! Rey!" Athrun started but was interrupted, as he managed to dodge two oncoming upward blasts from his left (with no shots being pointed downwards for some strange reason), he soon lost his M.S.'s shield arm, as the Gundam's shoulder/back cannons bent forward, around its head and blasted at him, with all the fury of a ship cannon. "Listen to me! The chairman is not what he seems, Rey! He is making Extendeds using ZAFT citizens, if you will only calm down, I'll upload the proof to you now!"

The attempt to reason with the blonde-pilot, was a failure, since in reply he soon lost of his M.S.'s legs (the right one). Shouting at Rey to stop, just as thunder boomed, and the lost leg made piloting and flight tricky, though not impossible, Rey gave his reply.

"I will take that to mean, that you have no interest to surrender, but I will give you the same offer, surrender or die," Was the cold yet passionate retort.

"Rey!" Athrun shouted again, this time though he finally understood when he gazed through the screen at Rey's eyes, the younger boy had no intentions of letting him live. And with that he finally understood, he finally grasped that if he didn't do something desperate, that he would die.

And just as that was sinking into him, in his mind's eye, in the third eye possessed by many a people, a seed broke. And with it, everything became clear to Athrun, and he charged forward, from underneath the Legend, lowering himself so that he was above the surface of the water, aware that Rey would not shoot him, with such powerful blasters at his disposal for some reason. Rey was scared of shooting downwards, a notion that Athrun knew was important to surviving and winning.

Dodging the funnels, with ease now as he charged forward and then pulled back, only to charge straight downwards, Athrun put the funnels in a highly uncomfortable position, as he was now able to mentally recall where every single blast had come from. If they fired at him, they would shoot either the sea or the Legend, as they were now mere meters from each other. Unable to use his whip at such close range, Athrun flicked his machine off, and back on after tackling the Legend, only to dropping himself down a few feet, so that he floated underneath his lethal enemy.

As he did so though, Athrun unsheathed, his beam weapon and tossed it at the Legend which effortlessly moved to the left and blasted away at him again.

These two actions, bought him seconds, seconds that would see him through to victory he knew, as he felt a renewed sense of confidence.

As for Rey, he was startled by this new act, and briefly wondered why a beam saber hadn't been used against him, only to remember that he had destroyed the arm which held the beam weapon. He felt disillusioned, this battle as heated as it was becoming, was far less challenging than hoped for, and was rapidly becoming more predictable than anything else, soon he wouldn't be able to test the Legend as fully as he had intended to, before taking it out in a real battle.

Unlike Kira, Athrun understood an undeniable truth; in war, you had to kill. It was kill or be killed and to believe otherwise, was to have a death-wish as proven by his now deceased friend.

So with his Gouf Ignited's whip ready, to crush and over-heat the Gundam, he threw it upwards, as he remained moving, from side to side, just in case Rey did open fire on him.

To his alarm and relief, the funnels, those little bits that barely appeared on the monitor, save for their heat signatures, retreated back to the Legend, just before the whip flew up at the Legend.

The moment of triumph he felt, when the whip appeared about to whack at the Gundam's arm was short-lived, for a blur of transparent colours, yet no colours appeared, throwing the whip away and wildly off target.

With an arched-brow, Rey asked him with a small sense of disappointment, "Did you even study the Legend's design, before you fled? If you're going to betray us, you should take the time to understand, _who_ you're dealing with!"

But as he was speaking almost boastfully, Rey was feeling grateful, that he had studied the Legend to the best of his Coordinator abilities, for if he had not done so, he would be dead. He was already, foreseeing the usefulness, and power behind the Solidus Fulgor or 'Beam Shield' as he preferred to call it, and how it could be used in the future.

And with a confidence, he felt despite Athrun's sudden burst of skill and shockingly perceptive manoeuvres, Rey attacked him even though he was underneath him. Except to Athrun's amazement, for he had not foreseen such a possibility, for two reasons; one the Providence had lacked close-ranged specialisation and proper equipment, and this model was based off of it. And secondly, even when he was within close range, of the new Gundam, it had not shown any close-ranged weapons, preferring to rely on its cannons.

"Goodbye, Athrun Zala." Rey told him coldly, as he pulled out of its hidden compartments, and struck at his foe, with his 'Beam-Javelins' before he could pull back, especially since the Legend had superior speed built on it. "May you find peace… in HEL!"

But just as the blade was swiping from the left, to the right with all the force of a wrathful god of ancient antiquity beliefs, Athrun recognised that he was finished, and in his clear-minded state (Seed mode), pushed the button that saved his life and threw him back into the ocean, unseen by radar or any other sensors, as it was too dark to see the pod, he breathed a little easier, as the Gouf blew up.

But just for good measure, Athrun made sure to scream in what he hoped was a convincing rendition of someone in their final throes of death.

As he did so, he snapped the communications shut. Praying that he wouldn't be caught even as he fell into the ocean.

As for Rey, he had found the battle shorter than he expected, having been hoping for a less anti-climactic fight, especially with how Athrun's manoeuvres had sharpened at the end of the battle, even with the loss of one of the legs.

Either way, not detecting any heat-sources or life-signs as far he knew, he prepared to leave, but as he did so he remembered one worrying detail; the newest sets of M. had escape pods which were built with in-built jammers, that kept one from detecting whether or not there were life-signs, and given how fast it was, it must be close to the bottom of the ocean now, while being shoved back towards the north, since the M.S.'s back had been pointed in that direction.

'_That was too easy, Athrun is both smarter and more skilled than that, should I search the area?'_ He asked himself, but the decision was seconds later made for him, as he received a communications from high command.

"Second Lieutenant, Burrel, you are to return at once." One of the red-garbed men, from the base ordered sternly.

"Yes, sir, but what of the enemy? I destroyed his M.S. but I suspect, he ejected despite his death-cry and the resistance he put up," Rey explained, as he calmed down from his previous battle-rage, too disciplined to speak in a disrespectful tone to a superior officer, he wasn't Shinn after-all and it wouldn't do, to let his best friend/first friend's bad habits influence him.

"That is fine, the chairman wishes for you to return, and give a full-report, at once. If there was an escape-pod launched, include the direction it most likely flew off in, in your report, and leave its tracking to the rest of us." The man retorted with a nod of approval, "We wouldn't want to waste your time or energy, or the Legend Gundam on what is now a defenceless and trivial target."

The orders were ones that didn't agree with Rey, he disliked them at once, not because he disagreed, but because his emotions were still a little out of control and stressed from the recent events that had taken place. He was angry, this was not trivial in his eyes. In his eyes, the honour of punishing Zala was his, and if the man had escaped, it was his fault, as he hadn't been thorough, enough. Not to mention, leaving Zala alone, even for a few seconds to gain on them, was stupid and sloppy.

But orders were orders.

'_If you did survive, Zala. We'll finish this another day…_' Rey swore, as he turned around and sped off, back to the base, his bigger concern being to get back to the base, to make sure Shinn was alright, and to be debriefed from his most recent mission. _'With the Legend, at my disposal, and with Lunamaria armed with the Impulse, even you'll be outmatched soon enough, we have the advantage of having righteousness on our side…'_

XXXXX

Shinn

XXXXX

Sitting across from Durandal, with only a couple of bodyguards, and a white-garbed, medal covered old man, standing next to Durandal. Shinn gave his most venomous glare, as the report about Athrun's escape in the Gouf came in. (Insert song; 'Yuragu Ishiki no Naka de')

'_How do I get out?'_ the thought was a constant one, and one that in his semi-dreamlike and morose condition he wasn't certain he wanted to. More than anything, he wanted answers, answers to the questions that haunted his soul.

"Where could you're friend have escaped?" The white-garbed officers there, demanded harshly, as he shouted into Shinn's face. The heavily lined man's violet-red goatee was not a pleasant one, when angry it was cold as ice and didn't seem to possess any compassion in it. "As far as I'm concerned, your failure is an implicit act of support, to his treasonous acts!"

But his words were ignored, as the boy silently challenged him with a single set of glaring suns, the challenge was given, and the older male met it, accepting it and returning a different challenge.

"Admiral. That is enough," Durandal said calmly, from behind the high-ranking officer, who turned around to face his superior in disbelief.

The bulkier, more muscled man shouted back, "But sir, what if his little 'friend' reveals state and military secrets to the enemy? While he was busy in la-la land and letting that treacherous dog get to him, Zala has probably slipped through our fingers!"

With a warm smile at the older man, the head of state held up a single hand, "Admiral, I am aware of that, but we must first see to what it is that Athrun showed Shinn that's put him in such, dire straits." Adding in a comforting, tone, one used to reassure a particularly jumpy bird, as he turned to the pouting child, who was being checked on by the only medic in the room, Durandal continued. "Now then, Shinn, what did you see amongst my personal files?"

Narrowing his eyes, Asuka hesitated to answer, if he answered sincerely and with all of his usual blustering anger, it would end badly for him, _'But if I don't answer, I'm just as dead, well either way, Rey trust him, so I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt.'_

But just as that thought, was running through his mind, he already knew the truth; his love and admiration for his leader had been damaged, had been poisoned resulting in him, being unable to ever breath without questioning the man, ever again. And as surely as he knew this, he also knew another thing, just as the words slipped from his mouth, in their usual insulting tone, it was impossible for him to ever be gentle again, not after Stella's death. He was damaged goods after-all.

"Why are you experimenting on people? Why is there, a 'Coordinator-Extended' lab, down here?" Shinn demanded, as his voice rose in anger, "Why are you doing, to Heine's relative what that damned Earth Alliance did to Stella!"

While his words drew a confused look from Durandal, they drew an outraged one from the old violet-reddish-greying haired and bearded man who had been called 'Admiral', as for the guards, they all shared equally bewildered looks on their faces.

Smiling reassuringly, Durandal answered, his voice level and his eyes glimmering with a supernatural light that was almost entrancing, there was however an air of hurt and of genuine pain around him, "Ah, I see, Athrun must have twisted what I was doing to turn you against me."

Confused by this reaction, Shinn stopped his coming attack, of all the things that the chairman was doing with an 'Extended' lab, he had not expected hurt to be the reaction, to his accusations. This was not the reaction of a guilty man, or an evil one, in his eyes it was weird, and so a part of him, a part that wanted to trust the kindly older man began to win him over. But always, that niggling, doubtful part persisted, causing him to gaze at Durandal as he never had before, with eyes untainted by bias or admiration. (Refrain the earlier song)

But hurt was not the reaction of the second highest-ranking man in the room, "How dare you question his Excellency, the chairman! You should know you're place, Ensign Asuka!"

Before he could retaliate, and give into his irritation, it appeared as though Durandal gave into his own, as he interrupted the near verbal/psychological battle about to take place, "The 'ZAFT extended' lab is a laboratory dedicated to the rehabilitation of the EAF victims of their program to create 'Cyber-Coordinators' or 'Extended-Naturals', a project that you appear to be rather well-educated in. Seeing the tragedies that occurred when that girl went out of control, and aware that such pain must have been immense, I started the project last month as a means, to make up for my part in her death, it was my desire to study her that pushed you to return her to the Earth Alliance. It is also a place, where we study Coordinators, on an intellectual level, rather than the basic and highly barbaric, hands-on level favoured by the EAF and its wretched ilk."

'_Is it true?'_ Shinn wondered, as he met the apologetic eyes of his adoptive-nation's leader, his uncertainty worsened by his memories of Stella and her fellow Extendeds, and of his familiarity with the chairman's idealism, the chairman had never lied as far as he knew, so why start now?

At the same time, this attraction to ZAFT was countered by his betrayal by the Atha's who had thrown away their entire nation and its people, without a second thought, simply because they didn't want to hand over a single stupid warship to its enemies. And then there was the how the newest Atha head, who had rolled over for the same nation that had destroyed her 'proud' and 'great' country and father.

Trapped in the middle, Shinn bit his lip almost to the point that he drew blood, as his eyes went down to the pink cellphone that was with all of his other belongings that had been on his person, and had been put there for proper examination.

As always, when in moments of indecision or duress in life, he turned to the one reminder of his past life, the one constant that never failed him, the one item he could not go to sleep without holding in his hand, the rock in his tempestuous life. Mayu's phone, which was gripped in his hand, as he resisted the urge to snap it open and closed, repeatedly, in order to help him concentrate on thinking.

Finally, Shinn swallowed, loosening the rock in his dry throat, as he answered softly, "Prove it." With more confidence he added, as Durandal seemed to sit up straighter, a little startled by his question, "If you can prove it, then I'll believe you. But only, if I get to see this lab, with my own eyes, and so long as Heine's sister doesn't disappear."

Though he was expecting it, it didn't lessen the surprise that he felt, when the national leader sat back, and after staring at him, for a minute going on an eternity, he responded carefully, "Very well, but I choose which lab you visit. How does our biggest one sound? That way, I don't have time to change anything inside of it, before your arrival."

Cutting his eyes to the old man in the white military-uniform, he asked with careful deliberation, "As for Heine's sister, I believe she is serving aboard your ship, the _Arouet_ unless I am mistaken."

This caught Shinn's attention, as he blurted out his thoughts, "Wait, she's part of the military? Shouldn't she be at school, or a military academy? She's only fourteen years old!"

Bristling at his disrespect, the Admiral snapped, with just as much ire in his voice, though his was a calmer demeanour, "Yes, but we are currently understaffed, and besides though a pilot, we don't send her out on assignments, she does odd-jobs around the ship, with a loose-cannon like her and yourself, it is safer to keep her close, so as to keep an eye on her. And besides, she is doing her duty, a duty that any citizen of ZAFT, even women should be proud to do for their country and countrymen."

Like water with oil, the two of them didn't mix very well, Durandal realised as he studied the pompous Admiral, and the easily angered and offended pilot. In his opinion, this was a rapidly devolving argument which would soon be back where it had started. "Though I don't agree, with the Admiral's way of saying it, we are sadly due to the war, running out of people who are of an older generation, willing to serve in the military, what with how many lives the war has already taken. And as we do not believe in drafting, we are short-handed, but it just so happens that the biggest lab is in our capitol. Shinn, how would you feel about being transferred to the space fleet, instead of the earth forces?"

The question was a good one, a sudden one and a rather jaw-dropping one, as much as he had disliked being on earth, as it was too close to Onogoro, the young pilot could not help but feel nervous about such a decision. Leaving for space, would mean being separated from his friends and from the _Minerva_.

But this wasn't the only issue that had him confused and shocked, the more precedent one was that the chairman was willing to forgive him, for allowing Athrun to escape, and for raising his voice at him.

'_Why would he do that? It goes against military procedure,'_ He asked himself, too stunned to speak immediately, as one of the guards was ordered to release him from his hand-cuffs, an offer that the young boy was more than eager and too dumb-struck to refuse.

"Why, are you letting me go?" He wondered, it wasn't the first time that he had felt uncomfortably out of place or shocked that evening. "Shouldn't I be court-martialled?"

Smiling enigmatically, Durandal seemed to have gained a momentary boyish mischievousness, as he grinned at the Admiral, speaking in his usual smooth baritone; the politician gave a single teasing remark as explanation. "Given who your immediate superior will be after your transfer, you'll probably find me the most evil man in history."

'_Transfer?_' Shinn wondered, staring at his boss, as he opened his mouth to speak up.

Before anything else could be said, a small light on the screen next to their sofas, directly across from the desk, and next to the door flicked on. All of a sudden, Rey's saluting face could be seen, as his resolute voice filled the command room.

"Mission accomplished, sir." He reported, dispassionately as he glanced at the people in the room, eyes coming to rest upon Shinn, as he spoke, eyes giving away a wealth of relief, sorrow and compassion as he did so. "Athrun Zala has been terminated."

Those words brought with them a mixture of feelings to Shinn, the news of Athrun's death brought a great deal of grief, the knowledge that the pompous know-it-all was dead was a difficult thing to accept. All throughout the war, though they had continuously been at odds, though there was undercurrent of competitiveness, and a great deal of irritation towards the usually sensitive and easily doubtful commander, they were still friends, brothers in arms.

For a brief moment, Shinn entertained the idle fantasy that Athrun might have survived, as he listened to Rey explain in detail what had happened, but then he squashed the notion. Athrun Zala was dead, Rey was too competent to make any mistakes, and of the two of them, though he was a war veteran, in Rey, there was the flawlessly thorough perfect soldier.

Athrun's death though, brought with it a wave of nausea to Shinn's stomach as the implications truly sunk into the skin of his heart. _'He's dead, he was alive just a few minutes ago, and now he's dead?'_

This thought, as well as the uncertainty about whether he had been manipulating him, or if the now dead 'traitor' was telling the truth was a difficult thing for Shinn, who wanted to curl up in a ball, for a week with only Mayu's phone in hand, until he decided on a course of action or thought.

But doing nothing, had never been his style, he knew himself to be too filled with energy and the need to act, to do nothing, or to let others do his work for him. This left Shinn with the question, of what to do with himself? He could always, turn traitor too, especially since a part of him was now, doubting the chairman, a part of him that felt bad for Athrun, a part of him that wanted to give the poor dead-man, a chance to have not died in vain.

'_But that's stupid, lots of people die for nothing, and there's no proof either way, of whether or not the chairman is guilty or innocent, the least I can do is see for myself, and then decide what I want to do.'_ This newest idea, was the most attractive one yet, and it offered to Shinn a wave of comfort, for it was the middle-path, the easy way out and he felt safe and confident in believing that no matter what, if he wasn't to be killed now, there was no point doing it later, and besides; the chairman hadn't behaved in any questionable way so far, so why would he do anything untoward, towards him now?

What worried him more, was the potential political nightmare that might come, with Athrun's betrayal, should the EAF learn of such an event, they would no doubt use it as propaganda against ZAFT. Which begged the question, what was the chairman going to do about it?

Little did the young man know that, Durandal was aware of what decision he was likely to come to, what he was worried about, and even if he had not decided in the favour of ZAFT. With the amount of attachment he felt to his fellow members of the _Minerva_ he could easily be coerced should it come to that, the only trouble that might come with such an overt act, was that it was not a decision that Durandal wished to make, and that should he have to, he wasn't entirely certain that Rey would be at all pleased. The boy was rather attached to Shinn, who was his first true friend, the first person to befriend him, in earnest after they had met on that first day at the military academy, a mere three and a half years ago.

"Meet me in my office later, Rey. I want a full report, done in person," Durandal ordered sorrowfully, as his eyes studied Shinn, with all the kindness of a worried uncle. While in his mind, he was busy planning his next move, the first one was his, Athrun had betrayed him, just as he had planned (or re-planned a few mere hours ago, having turned to his alternative options and plans at the sight of the man's obvious disillusionment, him breaking into the office, was one of many acts that had been held as a possibility), the only off-part was Shinn doubting him, but even that could be taken and used.

'_Yes,'_ Durandal thought with a triumphant grin, aware that if anyone held all the cards, it was not Athrun, not the EAF, not the scientists in his Extended program and certainly not Shinn. It was him. _'Shinn will do what any other human will do; trust the system which he has come to love and believe in, while deluding himself into thinking that he has control. Though you will inevitably doubt me, or have a crisis of faith to work through, this is perfect, this way you may have it, but I will properly supervise it until it is over, which means you'll be staying away from Athrun and his ilk until you are once again a loyal soldier of ZAFT…'_

(Insert song; Ending theme up to 37 seconds in)

XXXXX

Hatti: And there's the second chapter, for those of you wondering about one or two of the characters introduced or mentioned, they will be appearing, in the next little while. In the next couple of chapters, Yzak and Dearka are going to have leading roles (Asukai like those two, particularly Yzak). And next chapter, we get to finally see the Archangel crew, where Neo and Cagalli will be the stars of said crew. As for pairings, don't expect too much from us, the only one which is a definite is Durandal and Gladys, which is pretty obvious.

Further, as to the military ranks, their what I think is the reality, because it is heavily implied that, Rey is of higher ranking than Shinn and Luna, with the former, due to his temper, being nowhere near ready for a promotion while the latter hasn't distinguished herself yet (choice word being 'yet').

Asukai: Now who's blabbering?

Hatti: Call for the fish-sticks! (Insert song; Asu he no Hashi)

Asukai: Okay, okay! Geeze, you point out one person's hypocritical behaviour, and all of a sudden someone is trying to force-feed you, what you're allergic to. Anyways, as for all you Shinn fans, the reason why he didn't see through Durandal's lies, is because he doesn't want to, and the man is freaking charismatic. A bond like that, doesn't just snap because there is an obvious lie somewhere, look at Episode III of Star Wars, someone as good and as intelligent as Anakin could not see through Palp's lies because of the Sith Lord's charisma and his (Annie's) admiration for him. That and as my new bud (who shall remain anonymous unless he wishes otherwise) wanted (and I wanted), Shinn will be the eyes for the ZAFT point of view, in this story, and I think honestly, we need to see this war from someone who chooses a side and sticks with it, a kind of cold realism over Kira's idealism (which I both dislike and admire, the guy had freaking balls of steel to do what he did, in Seed).

Also, for the next chapter, it might take me awhile, as I'm working on my book and another fanfic, ironically another sci-fi flick. For more details on it, check my profile, if you're a Star Wars/Jedi Knight/Jedi Apprentice series fan, hopefully, this'll be something you'll like.

If you have any suggestions for music, any concerns or any questions regarding the fics or my book who's link is in my profile, just PM me, and I'll reply as soon as possible.


	3. Phase 36: Shatterpoint

Hatti: This time you guys are dealing with me again, a lot more than Asukai who is going through withdrawals, from his 'drugs'…

Asukai (Unintelligibly): Must write… must write… must write….

Hatti: BACK! BACK! FOWL MONSTER OF THE DARK AND EVIL NEGAVERSE! (Fights him off with a whip and a chair, like one would with a lion)

Anyways, here's a warning for the upcoming future, riddle me this; 'I always lie' is that a lie? Or is it the truth? Should warn you, that any spoilers or comments about good, evil, neutral and anyone neutered are all lies (the last part frightens me too much to make it a truth in this fic). Now, did I just lie or warn you? See for yourselves *laughs manically*

Asukai: Must write Hatti out of existence!

Hatti: By the power of Greyskull! *Smashes Asukai over the head with a big-ass sword that makes the Arondight look tiny* Now the story MUST go on!

_**Phase 36**_

_**Shatterpoint**_

She could not believe it. She would not believe it. She refused to believe it. But no matter, how much she might cry, no matter how much she might seek to turn away from reality, it was impossible. Her twin. Her brother. Her only family left was dead. (Insert; Sangeki no Daichi at 26 seconds in and onwards)

And just like that, so was she. To Cagalli, she was the only one who existed anymore, curled up in her room, as the Archangel searched the bottom of the ocean, for signs of an escape pod, she knew the undeniable reality and truth just as everyone else knew it.

This along with the fact that, she could not bear to see the clumsy comforting smiles, the equally clumsy attempts to be optimistic or to comfort her, in her time of greatest pain, as numbness and grief overcame her. Crying was becoming almost a way of life, now as she curled up in a ball, with only bed-sheets surrounding her.

And just like that, she would remember Kira's kindly smile, his awkward ways, his love for children, as well as his explosive temper, his ego, his self-centered belief that he stood at the centre of the universe. All of these things, his strengths and his weaknesses, merged into one, as she wept and mourned for him, unable to find fault in even his most frustrating fault or his most lacking detail, as she was now truly alone. She had not only lost her only family left, but she had lost her twin, the other half to her soul.

"Cagalli, let me in." Ramius ordered, from outside the room, her voice penetrating the darkness, after a few moments, she opened the door, letting in the blinding light of the hallway into the darkened quarters. "Cagalli we need to talk."

"What's the point?" She asked dully, maybe they were going to go back to ORB, perhaps they were going to give up, it hardly mattered to her, as she was bereft of the one filial connection left in her life.

"You refuse half the meals sent to your room, and you have holed yourself up here, I understand what you're going through." Ramius said soothingly, as she placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder, "We all do, it is difficult but we mustn't lose hope, it is all we have left Cagalli."

Her words brought forth hysteria to the only surviving member of the Atha house, hope? How could such a thing exist anymore? She wondered angrily, as she remembered how that sword had pierced the cockpit of the Freedom, as surely as it had pierced her heart. She also remembered the battle that claimed the life of her father, the lives of so many civilians, including all of her girlhood friends, those who she had a responsibility towards as well as ORB's last chance at life. The hope that her father had nurtured, with wisdom and gentleness, had been crushed, smashed and burnt to ashes by her own actions, after his death and by of all things; one of ORB's former citizens.

But this wasn't the only thing that her mind dwelled upon, the last known connection she had with someone was gone, having no family, no one to love and nothing holding her to anyone, not even Athrun, whom she knew what she felt towards, yet had always been too damned shy to voice, while at the same time being too afraid of having to face the ORB government and its lies, greed and selfishness, all the things that had caused the last war.

"You understand? How can you, how can any of you understand? I'm alone, you all have each other, but I've lost everything! The last person I was connected to, is now dead! I have nothing and no one!" Cagalli snapped only for a stinging hand to greet her cheek, by the offended captain, who would not brook anymore spoiledness from her, they had after-all given her the whole of almost a two-weeks of mourning.

"I understand, because you're not the only one suffering!" Ramius shot back, in exasperation, "It is no one's fault, save for the bastard who rammed that sword into him, but if we want to bring about a new world, a new era of peace and to remind everyone of the tragedies of the last war, we can't just cut ourselves off from one another! We have to do something, anything even if it is revenge or suicide, at least then you're moving in one direction or another, rather than just giving up and telling the world it's all about you! You're better than all that, Cagalli, so prove it!"

As the speech, had gone on, it had dawned on Cagalli how tired and red the leader of the Archangel's eyes, were, being no stranger to the burden's of leadership, or to Murrue Ramius's lack of confidence in that regard as well as how difficult it is to lead when suffering. She finally realised, she wasn't the only one crying herself to sleep, every night. But as much as she wished to be bitter, or to snap at the lecture, she could not, it was full of nothing but the truth.

'_I'm acting spoiled,'_ she realised with a bowed head, having never been all that spoiled, what with how her father was at times sterner with her, than his political cabinet or military cabinet put together, she knew full-well, how she was behaving, it was what her father had feared most. _'When did I regress? When was it, that optimism and idealism was replaced with bitterness and self-loathing, when did I lose the will to do the right thing? When did I lose sight of my ideals?'_

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, putting her face in her right hand, as she resisted the urge to cry, she then asked, wishing for answers she could not find in herself, "What should I do?"

The reply was enigmatic, and heart-breaking as Murrue Ramius replied with a sad smile, as she turned to leave, to make her rounds with the next person she had to meet that day. "Only you could know that; follow your heart."

Idle words, and ones of the most repeated and cookie-cuttered advice ever given, yet though it did little to comfort her, if it did at all, it did however inspire a certain sense of purpose. Unlike the crew, unlike Ramius, she could not find comfort in sentiments of revenge or justice, as she knew full-well who the pilot of the Impulse was, and why he probably did what he did to her brother. And she also knew, how unfair it would be to take vengeance for his vengeance after all, he was human too, and it was probably her job to bash some sense into his and Athrun's thick skulls. This spiral of killing could not end as those two believed it could, someone had to bash some sense into them and try to convince everyone to start using their skulls, why not her? That pilot's lost family was her fault, too after all, so she owed it to him, to try and help him in some way.

_'It is the spiral of death and killing, an endless spiral that surrounds us,'_ She thought with a bitter inward laugh at how ironic it was, by killing her family, he had just done to her, what her father had done to him. _'And the sins of the father, are the sins of the daughter, or so I think that's how it goes this time, so I have a duty to him, not just as the ruler of his home-country, but as one of the people who ruined his life.'_

"Are you going to be alright?" Ramius asked, having paused in the doorway to glance her way.

Swallowing audibly, Cagalli managed a watery smile, as she waved her away, "Yeah, just need five minutes, and then I'll eat. I'm starved, so after I stuff my face, I'll meet you on the bridge. Just give me an hour to get ready. I promise I won't do anything, stupid like suicide, I'm not that broken yet."

Ramius left, leaving Cagalli to her pain again, except this time, the words had had an effect, and though Kira was no longer alive, she knew that there was someone else who could carry on his legacy, and help her try to bring an end to this war, someone else she could place her trust in, to help her find a middle-path out of this war...

'_I need to get in touch, with Athrun, so that I can talk to him, but before that I have to retake ORB. I have to retake the country my father, entrusted to me.'_ She decided fiercely, as she brushed away her tears angrily, she was Cagalli Yula Athha, not some pathetic damsel. She had had enough, with tears, with whining, from then on, she swore that she would make things right, and where better to start than with where she first messed up?

And as much as she respected, admired and disagreed with Athrun's decision to go back to ZAFT, the line had been crossed, with Kira's death in her opinion. And at the moment, she would use all of her power, all of her intelligence and heart, to make ORB realise that now, more than ever, diplomacy had to resume, all the sacrifices until then, could not be in vain. Because if it was, what was the point of all the deaths that had taken place in this war and in the last one?

XXXXX

Neo

XXXXX

Someone onboard the ship was having similar thoughts, though his were about Stella's death, and how overjoyed he was that Kira was dead, and that in his wake the man who ironically now had the most control over the ship, was him. As though, by dying the ship needed someone else with an overdose of testosterone to function, and as though by 'exiting' the stage of life, Kira was giving him a cue to take over his position. The only problem was the boredom that came with it.

Because for the past two weeks, Neo had been bored out of his skull, something he rarely was. And it was all, that stupid woman's fault, and that moronic Freedom pilot's fault too.

As far as he was concerned, the fact that they believed him to be 'Mwu La Flaga', was laughable, sure there was a resemblance but that was where it ended. Nevertheless, this could be of use, especially since he knew of the man and was aware of how he would behave in certain situations.

On the other hand, the fact that he had to deal with Stella's killers made him sick to his stomach, but it was tolerable, since it was after-all, for a blue and natural world, the most beautiful world imaginable, so any sacrifice, no matter how nauseating was well-worth the risk and the price. Even working with dirty Coordinators, love-sick women and fanatical murderous crusaders, was worth it.

'_Now, Mwu would smile, crack a joke and flirt, which means I must too. I must also comfort the Captain, who seems taken with me, and has sought my company every day since the Freedom's destruction, she also seems to be starting, to value my opinion more than anyone elses, this is good, but also problematic, because she doesn't want to let me do anything other than hold her and talk to her.'_ He thought, with an inward shrug as he awaited her arrival, unfortunately, she only did it once per day which meant he was tied up and stuck for the rest of it.

The door shifted open, and she came in, all beauty and grave silence, perking up a little, Neo addressed her with his most charming and comforting smile, "Are you going to cry this time? You know crying, is a way of dealing with it, beautiful."

As with the previous days, and all the previous times she had sought his company, he felt his lip almost curl in derision, how could a woman who single-handedly won a war, led a ship through thick and thin, who was giving advice to a friend on how to get over a loved one, throw caution to the winds and place all her hopes and dreams in someone who merely looked like her ex? When said ex, had been disintegrated and blown all the way to Hel?

'_Not to mention, someone as stupid and as pathetic, as Flaga,'_ Neo sneered, as he bided his time by using what he regarded as a desperate tactic, for lesser people, while there was no other tactic available to him; seduction.

"I wanted to ask, again. Do you remember anything? Anything of the previous war, of our time together?" She asked as she stared at him hard, her gaze searching for something, or someone else, a completely different person, as different as Raw was to Flaga, in fact that was a rather accurate way of describing him and Flaga, or him and Raw.

'_She's lucky I'm not that sick-bastard, else she would be dead by now,'_ He mused sardonically, as he shook his head at the memory of Raw, and asked as gruffly as possible.

"How's the kid, holding up? I know how it feels, to lose someone," He admitted, remembering the pain he felt when Stella died, in his eyes Yamato had gotten what was coming to him, but that just left one other guilty party the one who had overstepped his place; Mr. Super-Ace.

Murrue sighed, as she seated herself on the bed, allowing herself a moment of weakness, not enough to cry, that was for only when the pain and despair was at its worst, but this was not one of those times.

The only comfort was that Mwu was back, and was able to hold her again, comfort her as though his death, or more accurately his 'near-death', was nothing more than a bad dream. _'He is Mwu, I know he is, no one could look so alike, talk so much like him, and have the same look in his eyes, without being one and the same person.'_

"I'll ask again, do you remember anything," She repeated impatiently, drawing a mournful sigh from him, one that made her heart fall with disappointment as well as leap with hope.

"No, sorry, but it's just a blank. Though I will admit that, I feel something for that kid," He admitted sincerely, the sincerity was honey to her ears, while completely foreign to his mouth, having been born a liar, it was second nature to Neo, but pretending to feel sorry for Cagalli was difficult for him, especially since he hated her with a passion.

What he didn't tell Ramius, was that he also felt amused by Athha's self-pity, she was as pathetic and incompetent as ever, in his eyes, just as badly as her captain and that gullible, Freedom idiot, Yamato.

And as for, Ramius, she had never dealt with anyone skilled in deception, she was by no means a Cagalli Yula Athha, or an Athrun Zala, who had both had a great deal of experience in politics and how the truth and lies could be mixed together for one's personal gain, she had never learned to see past her personal feelings. This was both Neo's speciality (speciality being lying and deceptions) and conclusion, as he allowed himself one bold favour.

"Maybe if I were to see, the bridge or the crew in their natural element, I'd be able to remember something, something important," Neo hinted, only to pretend to stop and say, "Oh, wait you can't! I am a prisoner after-all, sorry, it's just that in the past weeks, something has been cloying at the back of my mind, as though I can recall something, but the closer I get the more foggy it is!"

The last part was uttered with a note of frustration and despair, just enough to convince one of its sincerity, but not too much to scare someone off. It was important that he gain her sympathy and trust, without seeming to play her, not that she would ever entertain the thought given how trusting she was.

As she considered the possibility of him being up to something, Murrue doubted it, Mwu would never trick her, unless it was for a prank. And also, as they had no real plans, their lack of plans beyond reuniting with Lacus and getting to Scandinavia without losing their heads was the extent of said plans. The only fortunate thing was that, they had managed to outrun ZAFT's scouts, without being detected, and that Scandinavia was an old friend of ORB.

"Fine, but one things first; you still need to be handcuffed, as the crew is still a little suspicious," She ordered having the satisfaction of seeing him hold an understanding yet amused look on his face.

Though he was Mwu, she would make sure to undo whatever brainwashing, whoever had captured him had done to him, this way he could help them in their battle against ZAFT, again. The only difficulty would be in telling Lacus, the bad news, it was the only thing at the moment, that Murrue dreaded more than another encounter with their enemies, or with that weird Gundam that killed Kira.

XXXXX

Athrun

XXXXX

Escape pods were tricky things, half the time they didn't work, the other half they didn't shoot out far enough. And in his opinion, they lacked mobility, and more importantly; entertainment.

For someone used to waiting, for better or for worse it was still the most tedious and dull thing to do, because you didn't even have the comfort of being able to sit up or walk around, you were instead stuck sitting down, with a computer which did nothing more than to offer short-ranged communications and a SOS signal should one wish to activate it.

Aware that it could kill him, especially since it had been only four hours, thirty-two minutes and six seconds since Rey destroyed his stolen Gouf and bested him. If ZAFT should catch the signal, even at the dozens of miles away that they were at, he was dead, but if anyone else found him, he should have a chance.

Soon though, he received communications, after he had begun to count the ticks in his watch, and measured his heartbeats, and gone through a fantasy about his favourite flavour of ice-cream. Only to shun that thought, as it reminded him of who he had always eaten said ice-cream with as a child; either his mother or Kira, and recently he had once eaten it with Cagalli after she had gotten some free time, from work.

The memory of her, of both his affection for the beautiful yet tomboyish and easily angered young woman, brought with it a wave of shame and guilt. Though he hadn't killed his best friend, he had failed to stop Shinn from going insane and doing it, which meant that he was guilty by association.

'_But I'll make it right again,'_ he swore, only to be interrupted by a commanding voice, a voice that sounded around his age and that spoke in the no-nonsense manner of military or ex-military.

"Identify yourself!" This voice ordered crisply, swallowing Athrun considered returning the question, but then he remembered a few months ago how Gladys had taken such rudeness; she had simply blasted the fool, since it wasn't a ZAFT frequency and had had no patience for an idiot, who couldn't identify themselves.

'_I hope, they aren't with ZAFT or as thorough or by the bookish, like captain Gladys,'_ He prayed as he licked his lips, lips which felt dry after having nothing to drink for hours, it didn't escape him that he was under the ocean, and rather thirsty and dry-throated.

"I am…" He hesitated in giving his name, the Zala name might not earn him a warm welcome, so instead he resorted to his assumed name, banishing the memories of what Durandal had said conversationally about false names, belonging to false things. "…Alex Dino, a member of ORB. I ran into some trouble, and need some assistance, in getting back home. Who is this?"

It took a few moments for an answer, but he could have sworn he heard a mumbled conversation, and then, "This is Jack Smithers, of the _Bunny_; an independent ship, we are taking you aboard, any false moves and your toast, clear? Also the pod is ours, once ya get out."

Relief filled Athrun at the same time as confusion and bewilderment, an independent ship? There were none that were not in the employ of any governments, at least not without being declared prisoners, and then having their rights to their ships stripped from them, the only independent ships were pirates, and where had he heard the name of the '_Bunny_' before? But more importantly…

'_Who names a ship, the 'Bunny'?'_ He wondered with a shiver, and a near snicker, something he hadn't done in weeks, not since Kira's… brushing away the thought, he dismissed the amusement that came to him, and focused on surviving, he couldn't laugh or smile, not until this blasted war was over.

"Thank you," He said to this 'Jack', as he felt the escape pod being picked up, a glance at the screen, of the view outside, showed that he had just been picked up by a battered looking Zaku. The most basic model available, and with the arm of GM, which was odd, and yet informative as it helped him realise that these must be scavengers, short of being found by the Archangel, he had hit a gold mine in luck. This was good, though at times ruthless scavengers could still be reasoned with, and they naturally had a certain mistrust of both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.

When his escape pod door cracked open, he was greeted by a heavily bearded, hirsute looking face, which looked heavily disappointed.

"What the Hel! You said it was a pretty girl, you ass-hole!" The man shouted as he gave a skinny young man standing beside him a fierce glare.

The man who looked barely older than him, shrugged, "Captain's orders, he said you wouldn't help if you knew that it was some ugly kid, rather than Lacus Clyne herself or something."

Grumbling the hirsute bear-man, turned away and moved down the line connected to the M.S., to the ground where he stomped off, with even more vulgarities, having been thrown off-guard by this rude welcoming 'committee' Athrun climbed out of the small sphere.

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint him," He said hesitantly, the last thing he needed was to make enemies, or better yet, more enemies.

The skinny kid shrugged again, and with a mischievous grin retorted, "Ah forget him, Viki's always like that, he'll warm up to you, in no time. Anyways, welcome aboard the _Bunny_, the greatest ship this side of the Mid-Atlantic Ocean."

'Viki?' Athrun wondered, then decided not to ask, it was probably for the best, as he returned the greeting, as he descended, immediately he was handed handcuffs.

"We apologise, for the rudeness, but we have to search you rather thoroughly, and make sure that you are no threat, safety protocols and all. Last time, we pulled out a psychotic nutcase who, shot eleven mechanics to death." The man explained mildly, and with all the regret of a man at a funeral, it was so sincere that Athrun doubted the sincerity of it.

But there was nothing he could do, if they had really wanted to, they probably would have killed him already, "Um, sure."

What he also didn't miss, was the wide-berth given to him, even by the female mechanics, and having spent the past months being gushed, pulled around and generally annoyed by almost every woman (besides Captain Gladys of course), he met, it was refreshing to not be picked on. It was then that he realised with a start, that he was still wearing his ZAFT uniform, and his FAITH badge, and having introduced himself as a member of ORB, his story must seem weird or suspicious at best.

He was soon blindfolded, and escorted along a series of turns, first four lefts, then two rights and then a straight walk, and finally a door shifted open. Thanks to the analytical abilities, of his Coordinator heritage, Athrun was able to memorise the trip, despite the blind-fold, the only problem was that he wouldn't recognise it by eye-sight.

Upon entering the dark room, where a light fixture hung from the ceiling over a small table, the blind-fold was removed, after his ZAFT jacket and holster, and he was shoved into the room, where he took in the sight of the two men, and the clichéd interrogation room. with a bulky grim looking man, in a suit and tie, while another man, dressed in a simple jacket and torn jeans stood behind him with all the seriousness of a governmental official.

"Have a seat, 'Alex'," The seated man ordered sternly, with a hint of sadism in his voice as he motioned to a chair with wires connected to it; an electric chair.

Nervous at the rather blatant sight of the execution tool, Athrun hesitated before remarking, "I think I'd rather stay standing."

"I must insist," The suited-man retorted evenly, as he held up a gun to Athrun's head, "Mr. Alex, or should I call you, Athrun Zala? Which do you prefer?"

Ice-cold water, not physical water, but proverbial water was dipped over his head, as Athrun felt a surge of fear, _'It looks like, I've landed myself out of the frying pan, and into the fire… I can only hope my friends are doing better than I am… Because, it doesn't look like I'll be able to, live to see this disk get into the right hands…'_

XXXXX

ZAFT

XXXXX

The news of Shinn's transfer shocked the _Minerva_ crew, in the past few months, they had come to depend on his quick-thinking piloting, something which they would be deprived of. In some ways, in a lot of ways, they had liked him more than Athrun, who had always been rather aloof to them and their ways, whereas Shinn was someone they could complain about and even approach, when he was in a semi-good mood.

But to the man himself, it was a dizzying event, as he had never before operated on another ship, this did not mean that his departure was going without a hitch, as he had had another of his infamous battles with Luna, who had to his surprise been concerned about him.

"Shinn, are you alright?" She had asked before Vince could, as soon as he had returned to the ship, with orders to take what few personal belongings and clothing he had, and to pack it up for his transfer.

Standing in the entrance, to the ship he felt distinctly embarrassed by her, and Vince's concern as their concern made him feel like a child, who needed his hand held. He was fine, or as fine as he had been since his family's death.

"Yeah," He answered dully, as he looked about for the one person he wanted to see more than anyone, the one person he needed the advice of, regarding recent events and his transfer. "Where's Rey?"

Barely pausing to process his question, as Meyrin, Yolant (who had a couple of bumps and bruises, but nothing too major) and a couple of other crew-members began to crowd around him. "Dunno, probably with the Chairman. Anyways, what happened with Athrun? Why did he betray us? Is it true that he was a spy? Did he hurt you in any way?"

Thrown off-guard by the barrage of questions, which were coming from her, faster than what he could answer, it didn't help that Vince was joining in.

"So is it true he busted into the chairman's office? Did he really attack you? Did he really try to get you to go with him? Did he really hack the chairman's files?"

"Probably did, crazy bastard," Yolant whined as he fell into step too, earning Shinn's immediate liking and dislike at that moment, as he reminded himself that before dying, Athrun did end up assaulting the poor mechanic.

Annoyed, Shinn purposely strode away, as swiftly as he could without breaking into a dead-run, as he put his back to them. Answering them, in his most vicious tone he made it clear, he did not want company, "How should I know, why he betrayed us, it's not like I'm him. If you want to know so badly, just follow his example and then let Rey kill you."

As he left them behind, most of them used to his icy ways, Luna puffed up her cheeks, and stuck her tongue out at his back. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, no matter how betrayed he was, or how much death he faced, it was Shinn's way of talking down to her and everyone else around them.

With a shrug and an exchange of looks, the crowd of mechanics, led by Yolant and Vince backed off, they knew better than to keep pushing the temperamental pilot. When he had enough, he had had enough. It just meant that they were always bewildered by her, the only ones who could talk Shinn down as far as they knew it, was the Captain, Vice-Captain, Athrun (now dead) and Rey, for her to keep trying to become one of those individuals was beyond their ability to understand.

"Let's go, we still have to fix up the Impulse," Yolant sighed as he waved at Vince to follow him, with the younger boy shooting Lunamaria a worried look, when he caught sight of the determined look on her face.

'_I'll be damned, if he's escaping this interrogation.'_ She swore, as she gave chase to the boy, as she bid to the mechanics a good day, there was only one person aboard the ship who didn't fear or didn't mind pushing him, to get the answers or conversations she wanted.

"Shinn, wait!" She called out to him, just as he was getting into the elevator.

Having bowed his head wearily, Shinn had been almost ready to fall asleep standing, having not gotten any sleep since the night before, had caused him to be edgier and far less patient than usual, raising his head at her cry, he sighed. Where was Rey's quiet wisdom, when he needed it? Instead he had to deal with Luna's gossip loving, loudness when he already had a headache pounding at the insides of his skull.

"What is it?" He demanded petulantly, as she entered the elevator, much to his chagrin, a concerned look on her face. _'I smell an interrogation coming.'_

"Shinn, we were worried about you," Luna said quietly, not wanting to intrude on the pain he no doubt felt while at the same time letting him know how things were, what she also wished, for some reason was for him to actually show concern. To show that, he was human, this desperation she felt, made her want, to cause him pain and felt little guilt if she should succeed, seeing him act with any other emotion than anger would make it worth it, she felt.

'_I don't want or need another argument,'_ he thought with a mental groan, rubbing at his temple in exhaustion he had half a mind to tell her the truth, to tell her how betrayed, lonely and frustrated he felt.

But he knew better than to play nice, to allow even a friend, especially one as gossipy, optimistic and hero-obsessed (/Athrun obsessed in his eyes) as Luna a glimpse into the pain, confusion and weariness he felt. It would show that he wasn't as strong as he truly wanted to be, it would show to the last person he wanted (who would in turn, he believed, blab it to everyone aboard the _Minerva_), that he was as weak as a child and unable to hold his own against the world.

Narrowing his eyes, the irritated teen didn't so much as glance her way, as the elevator doors closed and began heading downwards, "Yeah well, I'm fine. I don't need anyone's concern. So you can go tell, whoever you want to gossip with today, that I'm fine and that I'm not in the mood for your or their crap or more specifically, your crap."

To his surprise, the expected argument didn't take place, instead when the elevator doors swung open, and when he took a step forward, to leave the elevator, he risked a glance back and found Luna gazing at her feet with a hurt look in her eyes, and her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Tears almost spilling out of her eyes, it was almost automatic, as this reminded him of one time when he had insulted Mayu's closest girlhood friend, only for her to start crying. The same feelings of guilt, shame and numbness consumed him.

"L-Luna…?" He asked, uttering her name in bewilderment, at the pain there, this was not normal, and much as he had wanted to dismiss her, he didn't fully intend to cause enough pain to reduce her to tears.

Though she was used, to Shinn's hurtful and fiery tongue, Luna had still felt positively lacerated with pain by his accusation, "Do you really think I would do that? Tell everyone, how badly you feel about Athrun's betrayal? Tell everyone, how you feel lonely or hurt? I may be a gossip, but even I respect other people's feelings Shinn!"

This was precisely why, Shinn didn't deal with women. He had no skill or technique, or finesse with words, and women deserved and sometimes required compassion and gentleness, two qualities he did not have, since Stella had taken his gentler side to her watery grave. And though he still tended to feel as drawn to them, as any other 16-year old boy, and as protective and fond of the female gender as the next soldier wishing to protect his adopted country and people, he was simply incapable of looking at them without remembering all his losses.

"Well, I…" He began, wide-eyed and unsure of how to apologise for his blunder, though she was frustrating at the best of times, Luna in no way, deserved to be treated as he had just treated her.

"I have to be going," She snapped at him, with unshed tears in her eyes as she shoved him out from the elevator, and pressed the close button on it, once alone she cursed him, was it so wrong to want a heart-to-heart talk, before she spoke with her sister? Was it wrong of her, to seek to comfort her friend? To try and be there for him, when he had just lost an older brother, just as she (and she suspected her sister as well) had lost their first crushes? "Shinn, you idiot…"

As for the aforementioned pilot, he spent five minutes there. Five minutes, processing, accepting and moving on from the guilt and stress he felt, much as she annoyed him more than any other female and was the biggest walking mystery of them all in his eyes, Luna was still his friend.

Sighing morosely, he turned away in frustration and headed for his room, swearing as he did so, once inside, he jumped at the sight of the bright blue screen, and blonde figure there.

"Rey, but I thought that…" Shinn started, feeling for the second time that day, at a loss for words.

"I was back in the base? I just arrived here, a few minutes ago," Rey replied, gazing at him for a few seconds, before he turned back to his study of his new M.S.

"Oh," Shinn said, for some reason feeling out of place, as his friend said neither too much, nor too little as was his way. "What are you looking at?"

What also made the conversation awkward, was how Rey had killed Athrun, or so he believed. On the one hand, Shinn wanted to blame him, but he also knew that logically Rey had done nothing wrong, he had followed orders and done his duty. This put Shinn in a position of division, and impatience with himself, as he shoved away his feelings of uncertainty only to decide that he shouldn't and couldn't blame Rey. He probably would have done the same, had it been him, not that such a thing could have ever happened, what with how the chairman had wanted to speak with him.

Rey didn't change his focus this time, as his roommate went about his business, packing as he did so. Speaking stoically, to hide the feelings inside of him, the blonde gave a nod to his computer, "I am currently studying the Legend Gundam, and how to apply its bits and funnels in close ranged combat. I will be running through simulations, of the Freedom and the other EAF elites soon, in order to be better prepared."

Nodding quietly, it was strange to others how their friendship operated. It had always been like this, ever since they had met, the friendship they shared was a quiet one, one of enduring strength and of mutual brotherly love and support.

Shinn would never have to talk about his family, just as Rey would never have to talk about his mysterious past and losses. They rarely had conversations of more than a few sentences, and yet, in Rey, Shinn found himself completely comfortable and accepted for who and what he was. Just as he could not blame Rey for anything, even the murder of a friend and mentor like Athrun and found himself accepting any flaw or deficiency in Rey's character.

This didn't mean that Rey never asked him what was wrong though, and Shinn prayed that his friend, wouldn't catch on or ask him, if there was something wrong. The last thing he wanted to do, was talk about his earlier mistake with Luna.

Finishing up his packing (he had few possessions) in a few scant minutes, Shinn threw his backpack over his shoulder, Mayu's precious phone in hand, as he cracked the muscles in his upper back by stretching a little, while gazing at his bed longingly. Longing for that nap, that continued to evade him.

With anyone else, there might have been awkward questions, or comments about the transfer but with Rey there was none of that, only a stoic acceptance, as he nodded and continued to go about his business.

But what Shinn didn't know, was that Rey was equally divided, he knew that to Gil, reassuring Shinn of his earnestness was important, but he felt both hurt and angry at being separated from his closest friend. A friend he had not been separated from, for more than a few days or hours since they had met, and with the rather volatile effects of war he knew, logically that this might be the last time, they ever meet and yet he could not find the right words to his thoughts and feelings of brotherhood.

'_How ironic, how I constantly think of professionalism, as the one thing that keeps me going when dealing with my highly emotional colleagues, and yet here I am, thinking like a petulant child who makes the most immature of them, seem mature.'_ Rey mused with a wry inward grin, as he turned back to face his friend.

"Shinn," He called out, as the other boy was walking out of the doorway, pausing when he heard his name called, in order to glance over his shoulder. "Don't die. Life is the greatest gift of all, you must remember that."

Startled by the strange words that were one of his blonde friend's few mottos, Shinn gave one of his rare smiles, this he thought, was the quality he admired Rey for the most; his quiet wisdom and appreciation of all life, no matter how corrupt or cruel that person was, his was a boundless, accepting emotional embrace.

"Sure," He agreed, with a nod, as he turned away and walked out of the Minerva, feeling as though a part of his life was about to change, it was the same feeling he had felt when he had met Stella for the second time, at that lake. He only prayed that this time, the change would be a positive one, rather than a negative one, he refused to let his best friend, or anyone else die before him.

XXXXX

Durandal's Ship

XXXXX

"He's late." The Admiral scowled, as he ran a hair through his greying hair, his moustache bristling with the electricity of anger.

'_I feel kinda've sorry, for that Asuka guy,'_ Meer thought morosely, as she tried to summon up the energy to care, as far as she was concerned, the Admiral could beat him, it probably wouldn't faze her, as she was too neck-deep in depression.

Athrun was dead. Athrun had betrayed and turned away from ZAFT. Having been half-in-love with him, for though many might consider her a bimbo, she was by no means one, Meer knew that she had not been completely in love, only about half-way there with him. It still felt painful though, like a constant throbbing feeling in her heart, as though the place which Athrun had resided in, had been forcibly ripped out.

Athrun though he had never held her, and though he had not romanced her, he had been the subject of all of her girlish fantasies and crushes since she was 13 and first saw him on the news, as the son of Patrick Zala. Though she hadn't cared too much, for the fanatical chairman, she had immediately been struck by the unearthly physical beauty that Athrun possessed. And his gentlemanly treatment of her and his single status had seemed to her, to be incentive to give chase and to try to romance him.

No matter how, reluctant he seemed and how he didn't seem to think of her when they were together, acting like a brother yet going along for dates, and even behaving like a gentleman by pulling out her chair and such, behaviour that was at odds with the brotherly image he seemed to partly desire.

'Why did you betray ZAFT? Betray me?' She wondered irrationally, unable to believe that Athrun could do such a thing, despite the facts, she was on the verge of convincing herself that it had been purely political as the politics were probably far too much for his sensitive nature, when an epiphany hit her.

It was all over, she realised, with him dead it meant that the love, she had felt, that feeling that she had for him since she first saw him beside his father, on television, that had inspired and been half of the reason she wanted to become Lacus Clyne, was dead. Now she had the name, the position, and the lifestyle, but not the person she wanted to share it all with.

Gazing up at the sun overhead, Meer supposed that it was better that the day be a shiny, sunny day rather than the same dreary rain-covered one of the day before. But she would have liked it, if the day had been more dreadful, it would have made it far more tolerable and echoed the way she felt.

As it was, she was in full mourning, as she sat next to the ship's ramp, with Haro in her arms, against her chest as she resisted the urge to cry. She hadn't yet done so, because Lacus did not cry.

And there she was again, that name, that person she both admired and at that moment reviled, if it would mean that she could weep to her heart's content, by going back to being Meer Campbell, she would have done so in a heartbeat at that moment. But she couldn't, because Lacus had a duty to all of the PLANTs not just herself. And since she was Lacus, that meant that she had a duty.

'_So I must be strong,'_ Meer thought mournfully, as she shoved her tears away and glanced at the grumbling, impatient old man next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Cheer up!" Haro chirped at them, Meer wasn't certain which one of the two of them, but she supposed it was intended for her, since the Admiral was terminally grouchy and no cute remarks or fluttering from Haro could ever change **that**.

"It's a good thing the chairman is also, late. As it is, Asuka is a minute late," The military man whom, Meer liked to call 'Grumpy-beard' on account of his bristling beard and short-temper, two qualities which had amused her in the past, on account of how his beard tended to move a little as though it had its own life, whenever he was angry.

Deciding to placate the man, rather than play around as she was usually wont to do; a sign of her suffering and own shock from Athrun's death. "Maybe, he's busy saying goodbye to a friend, or a girlfriend or checking his machine-suit thing or something."

The reply was curt, yet tolerant a sign that the man was at least controlling his temper towards her as he always seemed to. "Even so, as part of the military when we say five-hundred hours we mean, 4:30 instead. To be a minute late is a breach of protocol and of military etiquette."

Meer was saved the trouble of answering the tempestuous man, by the timely arrival of Asuka, who looked rather out of breath, as he came running towards them.

"Sorry," He apologised gruffly, eyes swollen with fatigue and regret, "I was held up."

The answer to Shinn's apology was an unexpected one, it was not in words, but in actions as his superior's only warning was a narrowing of the eyes, before his right fist flew and came down upon the boy's cheek, with enough force to send him reeling back.

Giving a small cry of alarm, Meer clasped her hands over her mouth, though she had had the earlier thought that a beating wouldn't affect her, the suddenness of the attack left her shocked and scared. What was she supposed to do? She knew better than, to try using Lacus's name against the Admiral, who was one of the few people who knew the truth about her, and who would only listen to Durandal, when it came to controlling his temper or about military stuff.

With all the injuries he sustained in the past few days, Shinn had become both a little numb and a little more sensitive to pain. And a large fist courtesy of a muscled old geezer, hurt, far more than any of the other injuries, which were nothing more than bumps, aches and cuts.

Managing to keep from falling onto his ass, Shinn scowled at his superior, as he pressed the back of two fingers to his swelling cheek, wincing with pain. "What was that for, you old prick!"

Shouting over him the old man showed no mercy with his words, as his other fist balled itself tightly. "This is the military! There are no such things as excuses, and you had no right to hold us up, even by five minutes! If we say, meet us at five, you show up ten, no thirty minutes early, ready to leave and with obedience in your posture and voice, not pompous stupidity. I don't know or care to know how, Zala or Talia were coddling you, but I will do no such thing, as I am not as stupid as the former or as soft a the latter. On my ship, under my authority, my word is law, if you're too stupid to live by this law, then you will be punished and 'corrected' until you can take orders properly. Basically, you shit, when I say you shit, you piss when I say you piss, and you eat or sleep, or are late when I say so. Am I clear on this, you little brat?"

Rubbing his cheek, and feeling a loose tooth, in the back of his mouth, Shinn scowled only to feel water gather in his eyes at the pain it sent through his face. He did however, manage to communicate through a pain-filled mouth and an outraged pair of eyes, his intense immediate dislike for his superior. He had not been 'corrected' since his first few days at the academy, and even then, they had not hurt as much as that fist, this lack of corrections, stemmed from his credo which was, the less said the better when in the presence of a superior he was unfamiliar with, a belief that had been stuck in place save when in the presence of Athrun, who had managed to get under his skin both in a positive way and a negative way. Thus he had grown accustomed, to being permitted to speak frankly for the most part, and now he was being forced back into a harsher military life.

"You didn't have to hit me!" He called the man out, outraged and insulted by being greeted with a fist to the face, despite the terrifying lecture which had been half-shouted, and that had gotten them a lot of stares from the other soldiers passing by or standing on duty.

"What did you say?" The man asked with the fiercest glare Shinn had ever seen, in his life, it made the Freedom look gentle and welcoming.

Biting his lip painfully, he knew he was beaten, for now. Shinn bit out as defiantly as possible. As he thought to himself that this wasn't over, not by a long-shot, and though he had no intention of continuing to allow a scene to play out until the chairman showed up, he would have words with this a-hole, later. "Nothing sir."

What he also knew, was that this man was someone who disliked him, just as much as he returned the feeling, and this man was also someone, who would have no compulsion about beating him up, the moment Durandal was looking the other way, as he had just shown.

'_I guess, I need to be careful around this old bastard, still doesn't mean I like him,'_ Shinn decided as he saluted contemptuously, aware that between the two of them, he would likely lose this battle should it become a physical one, what with how muscled this old bastard was.

His self-restraint, earned him a nod, not of approval but of condescension, "Good. Now escort and aid, the lady Clyne and her bags aboard, and if even one of them, is not on board and where and how she wants it, by the time the chairman is here, then I will continue the 'correction' regardless of his presence or favouritism for you."

With that he was dismissed, while the white-garbed violet-haired man walked away to talk with one of the generals of the base, who had just arrived in time for the scene and who was staring stoically, the old man approached and spoke to him in a low tone.

Normally he would have sighed, but such an action meant moving his left cheek, which meant pain, something that human instinct told him to avoid. So instead, he moved to follow the orders of his new captain, mind moving away from the mystery that was the female celebrity, while his body protested against him, wishing for rest.

The mystery of Lacus Clyne, was a perplexing one, having seen her, or at least he thought it was her, back in ORB with that brown haired guy, for no one looked or sounded that much like her, without being the most obsessed fan ever. And though not very fond of her music, music that Mayu had always loved and he now listened to, in order to feel closer to her, he felt confused by her presence in ZAFT. Even if that woman back in ORB, wasn't her, why would she come back to ZAFT after she fought against it, in the war two going on three years ago?

It didn't make sense, but as he had just learned when questioning orders or something, it was best to ask the chairman who would answer him instead of beating him up. Maybe the chairman, could clear things up for him, and also talk to the ass-hole who hit him. Hopefully, the chairman wouldn't turn on him, like he did on Athrun, when he forced him into that date with Lacus, an event that still sent a wave of pity for his former superior, and a certain amount of fear towards his leader and his mischievous ways. Ways that also perplexed him, as the chairman usually had a reason for every little action, and yet he couldn't think of one, besides plain mischief or genuine fondness for Zala.

"Put the large pink one, in the back and the small one next to my seat, oh and don't forget to…" Came the unhurried orders they were followed by more orders except these ones were the most annoying and pathetic ones he had ever heard, with some of them contradicting previous ones, while other orders were as trivial and stupid as positioning the bag in a certain way, so that she didn't have to worry about floating off after it, after they left the atmosphere. "And don't let the green one crush the smaller blue one, since there's something fragile in it. And don't forget to add the red one in last, I don't need that one, oh but the small pink bag is to go on my seat, we wouldn't want anyone looking up my skirt when I need to write up some more lyrics and songs…!"

"Like anyone, would look," He mumbled in exasperation, as he shoved one last, shoulder crunching bag full of make-up, or clothes or whatever else, he didn't understand into the front of the compartment. _'If Mayu were still alive, I would tell her to look up to a different idol. As it is, I can tell why Athrun betrayed ZAFT; anyone who has to put up with this nonsense, would go crazy no matter how sane and rationale or in his case, annoying they were.'_

And aware that he wasn't exactly the best example of sanity or emotional-baggage free person, he finished up his work with one last minor oath at how the bulging bags refused to fit. He momentarily thanked whatever higher power was out there, when the door to the small compartment slid shut (but not without him forcing one last push into the outer bags, and not without it squeezing closed slowly and with a painful whirring sound), and that at least Meyrin, Luna and the other girls aboard the Minerva, didn't do this kind of nonsense. They were pack-rats, as the military had taught them to be, with all of their possessions, fitting into just one bag, instead of seven or eight dozen, or it seemed.

Luckily his earlier words, went unheard as Lacus, was looking down at her shoes and hands when he turned around. Unshed tears were in her eyes as she fumbled with her hands, Haro gently bouncing up and down beside her, in that irritating way Shinn hated so much, and that his mother, who whenever watching tv, with Mayu, would always laugh at or coo over.

'_Not again…?'_ Shinn could have wept, why was it that every girl he ran into today, were being emotional? Yes, it wasn't exactly Christmas but they could at least, do something about the waterworks right? And why the Hel, were they seeking comfort from him? The person who probably, had the most issues in the immediate area (something he knew on a conscious level, but hated to have pointed out almost above all else).

Brushing past her, he didn't let her pain affect him, or so he hoped, for she was no Stella or Mayu (or Luna he had discovered), who could wrench his heart and plunge a taper into it, with a mere down-turn of their eyes. As it was, he only felt mildly guilty and ashamed, to have made a girl come close to crying but that was it.

"Ummm," She started, hands clasped together in front of her legs, "You were the last person, who truly spoke to Athrun right? What did he say?"

This was the last thing he expected (or wanted) despite being aware that he should have expected such a conversation from Athrun's fiancé, and standing inside the small ship, which was currently being hooked up to a larger one and a booster, a.k.a. a small space, it didn't exactly offer any escapes, so Shinn felt trapped. All morning, he had tried to avoid thinking about Athrun, he had hurt Luna because of that, and here he was forced into a situation which he really didn't want to be in; dealing with another person's grief, a grief that matched that which he lived with, every day of his life. A grief that haunted him, with every breath, and which he suspected would continue to do so, until his dying day.

'_And now, I've helped to create someone like me,'_ He thought sorrowfully, remembering Athrun's words about how once he gained power, he would then become the one to cause tears. _'But why? Why does it have to be that way? Why is this, the status quo? Isn't remembering the past, and looking to the future, keeping both of these things close to our hearts, enough? Shouldn't we live our lives as we want to, without fear of war or reprisals, without this damned, status quo ruining everything? When did a war of self-defence, become a war of treachery or attrition like this?'_

This was one moment, he wished he could be like most people. Wished he could offer false words of comfort, rather than being the blunt, unpolished and unsocial person that he was. He wished he could change, but he knew the truth; he already had changed, and this was all that was left of him. He had changed after his family's death, he had become what he was now, before that moment he had been capable of gentleness, but now he was coarse and unrefined, he didn't know how to be kind or how to care about others.

"He said-" Shinn started, unsure of how to continue yet somewhat determined to say something, only to be saved from such an awkward response, by Durandal's timely arrival.

"Shinn!" The man called out to him, eagerly making his way to him, the most wrathful and apologetic expression, Shinn had ever seen, grace the man's pale face, it actually kind of frightened him. "I am so sorry, about Admiral Hawke's actions, if it will help, I'll talk to him about his disciplinarian ways."

Though the arrival was a god-send for Shinn, his arrival was the first time that Meer, had ever felt annoyed or genuinely angry with her boss. Normally she felt a wealth of gratitude to him for making her Lacus, or she felt warmth for his kindness. But now, she felt irritated, because she was just about to grill information about Athrun's last moments from Asuka, the last moments that she wanted to know about, yet he had to interrupt, as it was, she did not want to hear, about her precious Athrun's death from that blonde-haired monster who had killed him.

For Shinn though, he loved the chairman at that moment, but as he processed the man's words, he realised what he had just said, and it scared him. Not because of the disciplinarian side of things, but the name attached to the man, a name he had long since connected with two of his friends.

"Wait. His name is-" Shinn began, feeling as though bile were coursing through his veins instead of blood, as once again Durandal interrupted him.

"Hm? You weren't aware? His name is Admiral James Aaron Hawke. Member of FAITH and Captain of the _Arouet_," Durandal explained, smiling now, as he added with a hint of mischief, "And I believe, father of two of your fellow crew-members from the Minerva. One of which was that lovely young lady, who had dinner with us, after your seizing of that delightful little village."

Having never met the man, having heard nothing of him, as he couldn't recall Luna or Meyrin mentioning him, all Shinn could do was reach back in his memories for the information he had read about, regarding this survivor of the last war, and the one before that, from some twenty years ago or something.

And as he heard the words 'member of FAITH' (which meant, that as a member of FAITH, Hawke could still boss him around, as they were in the same chain of command), he could have sworn that the revenge the Freedom probably wanted, was already taking place. Not only was he under the authority, of someone he knew nothing of, but this man was father to the girl he had practically reduced to tears, was all but the head of FAITH (given his high rank) and now, he was his immediate superior.

This wasn't exactly the best day, for him, it would probably be ranked as the second or third worst day in his life as far as he was concerned. And, he knew that with a glance at Durandal's compassionate eyes, and Lacus's silent indifference, he was unlikely to escape the day, save by taking a swift nap.

While Shinn, was busy realising the hole he had fallen into, Durandal couldn't help but almost wince in sympathy, Jim was not an easy man, and he knew from personal experience and from what Talia had told him of her own days under the man's wing, that his idea of training younger officers was emotionally and verbally beating them into shape (he had prayed that putting in a good word for Shinn, would result in some restraint over the beatings).

Of course the man had also never laid a hand on Talia on account of her gender, and sensibility. How such, a man could father two kind-hearted and sensitive young girls, was beyond him emotionally (intellectually, he knew but that was a whole different can of worms).

As it was though, he knew one thing; Shinn needed a mentor, a mentor who could mold him and teach him with a ruthlessness that Talia, Rey and Athrun had all lacked. A mentor, who was not afraid of hurting feelings on account of a brotherly relationship (Rey), or who was too busy with her job/the running of a war-ship (Talia), or who was too spineless to properly disagree with someone to their face (Athrun), and who better to offer Shinn discipline, direction and strength than the man who had trained Talia and who had fathered young Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawkes? A man who had earned his reputation, in the last two wars for being one of ZAFT's top military officers, and biggest hard-asses. And a man, who no matter how busy, still found a way to nitpick at people, and mentor younger military officers.

'_This is for the best, though I don't know who to worry about more; the enemy for having to deal with James Hawke teaching Shinn, or Shinn for having to deal with the most tempestuous military officer I have ever met.'_ Durandal thought mirthlessly, he prayed this would end, well.

What he didn't realise was that, of the two men, it was Hawke who was looking forward to his newest duty even less, as he was shaking his head inwardly and resisting the urge to rest his face in his hands, _'This is going to be a long, long war. I just hope we can get this kid to shape up, for Operation Eclipse because heavens only know, we need the extra fire-power to deal with the lunar base, and any terrorist attacks from those nut-jobs from the Archangel or the asteroid belt, if we're to have any hope of surviving this war…'_

XXXXX

Asukai: Remind me again, why I can't blow stuff up in this chapter? And why do I have such a headache?

Hatti: Because, this is a story chapter, all about going from point A, to point B. And because your stupid.

Asukai: …Sooooo could you remind me again, why can't I blow stuff up?

Hatti: *Groans* This must be a guy thing…

Asukai: Well, I am a guy…

Hatti: Who watches, reads and enjoys Shoujo manga and kids cartoons.

Asukai: What's your point?

Hatti: Nothing! To all you, readers, thanks for sticking through this chapter, as there were questions regarding the Archangel and Athrun, we've included them, although we decided to neglect the Astray and Astray Destiny cast for two reasons. One; Don't know them all that well, and not curious enough/too busy, to read it sorry, this fic is a tight fit in the schedule as is. Reason number Two; I think, most of you would prefer it, if Asukai would focus on Athrun, instead of a whole new cast, a cast which will admittedly be brought in, but that will ultimately play as minor a role as possible in the long run.

Also, next chap, expect some FMAB (Full-Metal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga) humour, as there are going to be one or two small jokes (nothing too big, as we don't have too much of a taste for them), but fear not, for the darker, angstier side of Gundam will still prevail! So until next time! And don't forget; All hail Tomino Yoshiyuki-sama! (If you don't know who that is, then go check it out, as he is one of the two founding fathers of modern day sci-fi stories).

Asukai: Not bad, you've thought of some pretty good excuses, old buddy.

Hatti: Told ya I could.

Asukai: Alrighty, 'den, one last thing, whether this is Mwu is up to you, but as this isn't paying complete attention to canon (you might have noticed in chap 1), it might not be him, as for what happens next, stay tuned! And remember (not like you can forget with all the freaking reminders I give, but I am douchey enough to keep reminding you) please R&R and have fun!


	4. Phase 36  2: Shatterpoint II

Asukai: And so begins a new chap, GREAT! Now people, I know what you're thinking; 'why is there so much bloody philosophy being hinted at in this fic?' Well, in traditional Gundam series, before Gundam Wing, the Gundam series was about the horrors of war, and about philosophy itself, so expect a lot of philosophy in this fic, can't completely promise character deaths just yet, since well, I am immensely fond of certain characters (such as Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Rey, Shinn and many others to name a few) also, just because a character says something, doesn't mean I agree with them, quite frankly, my views are akin to those of Gladys's views, but I want to try exploring others, show that not everyone has the same political, personal and professional outlooks as one another.

Hatti: You forgot a certain warning, dummy...

Asukai: I'm getting to it! Geeze! Anyways, now for anyone who has a bone to pick with Shinn, um this fic is in his category for a REASON, so if you have a prob with him stop reading. As he is the main protaganist and will be getting some 'special' treatment, and so PLEASE stop telling me he sucks (those of you PMng me this nonsense, you know who you are, the rest of you (PMing me or reviewing), don't worry your innocent)! Sorry, there are some people whom are nagging at me, about how much they dislike him, which is starting to ge to me, I mean, if you don't like someone, don't go looking through fanfics about him. For all those offering constructive criticism, reviews and praise, thank you, you have my grattitude and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

Hatti: Also, for those fans of Athrun, this chapter is in no way, our opinion, but merely a matter-of-fact realiy that comes with being both a celebrity and betraying one's home-country continuously, fear not, he will return to his love interest soon enough, which is the only thing 'King Moron' here, is planning to do right.

Asukai:... Nvm, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and Hatti about my being a 'moron', at least, I'm not a poopie-head (quoting Ran Fujimiya)...

_**Phase 36**_

_**Shatterpoint II**_

For one, Captain Silver, or more specifically Zalkas James Fallon or as he liked to call himself, after his favourite character from his favourite ancient book 'Captain Silver', this time of the year, when the snow began to melt, was usually a time of relaxation and difficulty all in one.

He would relax for he didn't have to deal with anyone being high-strung over any government searching for him or his crew. But as for the difficulties, this was the time of the year when governments cracked down, on international waters, especially on pirates in the border between the North Atlantic and Mid-Atlantic Ocean.

And 'pirates' was just what everyone accused them of being, but Zalkas knew better, he was no stinking monster, he was a treasure hunter, and he had at fourteen, after running away from his home in the PLANTs sworn that he would rip out the lungs of whoever called him that.

It took him many years, but now at forty-six years old, he was captain of his own ship, well actually co-captain but still a captain. His co-captain though was a moron, obsessed with knitting, sewing and girly things as well as wearing dresses, and the worst part was that said co-captain was a MAN! And what was worse, was that instead of taking the name he proposed; the 'Titan', they had instead taken the 'Bunny' as the ship name, in a burst of good-natured humour, a name proposed by that moron, Jacque Aero.

'_One of the great mysteries of life,' _He sulked wishing for both the single command, and for his equal to grow up, accept his gender and get something called 'shame'. _'Course, shame ain't something we have too much of, given the shitty state of the world. We're just lucky that that new ZAFT guy, isn't a nutcase like the last one, or like Blue Cosmos or those pricks in the Earth Alliance. Pirate, hmph! I'll show them, who are the pirates!'_

As he chowed down on his burger in his command chair, a light began blinking on the radar officer's screen, the young man, what was his name again? Ah, yes, Jack. Turned around and reported to him, "SIR! We are detecting an SOS, signal from nearby, about two miles away in fact, and it seems desperate!"

Groaning, Silver nodded with a sigh, this was just what he needed, at worst this would be someone with either side in the war who would have a bone to pick with either the Coordinators onboard, or the Naturals. When this was a racial-equality ship, it was why one Captain was a Coordinator and the other a Natural; to preserve equanimity in the ship and to keep a mutiny off their hands.

"Should I call for captain Aero?" Jack suggested helpfully, only for Silver to nearly have a heart-attack; the last thing he wanted was to wake up his best friend and co-captain from his sleep, at two o'clock in the morning. The man would probably rush up, in his nightgown, and that was far more scarring than the EAF concentration camps could ever be!

"No, let him get some rest," Silver decided, as he rubbed at his eyes with a large four-fingered hand (his third finger had been lost in the last war, when he had gotten on the wrong side of ORB), "What frequency is it using?"

"One moment!" The twenty year-old clicked away at his computer, faster than what the Natural, Silver could ever do, "It's an ORB frequency, funny I haven't seen this one since the last war, I know I've seen it before, but I can't quite place it."

'_ORB, huh? Well, they won't take too much offense, at scavengers scavenging a battle-field, at least their government didn't under that, gal Athha.' _Silver mused as he wearily gave in, with a grin at his subordinate, and a fond prayer for said Atha girl whom he liked the style of governing, in his opinion it was a lot better than her father. _'What does it matter? They're both dictators, but just one is neutral and the other is passionately neutral, from what I've seen on tv.'_

"Bring 'em in, but should the idiot do anything stupid, notify the mechanics that we want him shot, on sight." Silver ordered, and then whimpered as the man turned on the loudspeaker, "And please be discrete! We don't want, captain 'girly' to rush up here, grope me, and then crack his obnoxious jokes or give his retarded 'advice'."

The man nodded, then flicked on the hangar loudspeaker, instead of the one for the whole ship, something that guaranteed him an automatic raise, by his current superior.

Soon Jack was racing off, undermanned as they were, it was his job to greet this 'Alex', and then to guide him to the meeting room, where they could discuss terms and such, there was no way they were keeping a government agent on their ship.

But once he got to the meeting room, he could have cried. Aero was present, and was strangely dressed in a suit, his hair was impeccable and there were no hints of make-up, these things sent alarm bells through the more serious captain's mind. But he ignored his screaming instincts, and greeted his equal with courtesy.

"How nice to see you awake, though I was hoping that you'd be asleep and you wouldn't be here to humiliate us, I must say it's a pleasant change to see you dressed as a man," He complimented with a false smile, as Aero giggled and with a shrug, retorted.

"Well, I was awoken by someone telling me we have a guest from my home nation, so I figured I'd greet him, and when I saw who it was on the screen, I just couldn't help but dress up for my daughter's hero, it's not every day you see Athrun Zala." Aero retorted with a wide smile, as he pulled Silver into another room, "And I already changed the meeting place to here, we have to make this meeting classy."

'Classy' wasn't the word Silver would have used, but he knew better than to say so, when push came to shove, Aero could have a temper, and that temper scared even him at times, so he wisely kept his mouth shut, his arms behind his back and acquiesced, what was one traditional room, for one clichéd one?

When Zala did arrive, Aero was unimpressed, the kid had the look of someone who was used to war, it was in the boy's raised chin, which showed his pride and confidence, but in his walk and lined temple/forehead, there was a haunted quality that suggested PTSD, as for the mistrust and suspicion in his eyes and in his clenched hands, it suggested a life of hardship and of loneliness, this was a man who wouldn't trust even his own wife, in Aero's opinion, and if he did, he would always be on watch for her protection.

As for the boy's escape, Aero was equally as studious about this, the dirt on the boy's knees suggested he had crouched in the dirt, while the loss of a couple of fingernails suggested that he had grasped at something or scratched at something with great force, for the former he might have fallen from a high height or something approximating that and then grabbed onto a ledge, was a good example. This had not been a graceful escape, his had been a desperate one marked with violence and with desperation.

All of these things flowed through his mind, as he studied Zala, what he also noted was the hint of determination, one he wasn't certain he liked, and as much as he treasured Elisabeth (his daughter), he wasn't certain he approved of her admiration for this boy anymore. Someone this scarred, this aloof and this alone was to be sympathised with and yet demanded help as he gazed at everyone and everything with the innate suspicion of a war-vet, he needed a psychologist, especially with the PTSD and paranoia in his eyes and the way his hands remained close to his belt, obviously out of habit from having a gun holstered there. But these two qualities, were ones he himself had, so it wasn't as though he could talk.

Silver on the other hand, had not done such a thorough study of one man in one sweeping glance, to him, he took in the eyes and dismissed the rest, in his mind this was definitely Athrun Zala, anyone who was alive two years ago would recognise him.

"Have a seat, 'Alex'," Opting for mischief, as he didn't much like people without senses of humour, Aero motioned to the electric chair.

Silver didn't blame the kid for being nervous, he had known, going into the room that this would happen, and honestly it always annoyed him despite his admiration for Aero's intelligence (sometimes lack-thereof), "I think I'd rather stay standing."

"I must insist," The suited-man retorted evenly, as he held up a gun to Athrun's head, "Mr. Alex, or should I call you, Athrun Zala? Which do you prefer?"

Athrun tensed. This could lead to either a battle of wills or otherwise, or it could be an execution, a part of him hoped this was a bad joke.

Seating himself reluctantly, he was thrown off-guard when the suited man burst into a series of giggles, unable to restrain himself.

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked, a hint of dread in his voice as he was beginning to wonder if he had stepped into a lunatic asylum, from one glance, he could tell that the jacketed guy, had his eyes closed and his head bowed in shame.

"Nothing, sorry about that, but I can't believe I managed to outsmart the great Athrun Zala!" The man chortled, as he pointed at Athrun and began crying from laughter, as his fellow captain gave a loud and weary sigh of exasperation.

"You must excuse my friend, he has the strangest sense of humour, we would like to ask why you were in an escape pod in the middle of the ocean, when we thought you had joined ZAFT, again. It was all over the news and all, what with how taken chairman Durandal and Lacus Clyne were with you." Silver apologised as he rubbed at his temple with two large fingers. "What we would like to know is what you are doing away, from ZAFT, saving people from those damned camp, kissing the stupid chairman's ass and whatever else you soldiers do. And no leaving any details out, in your story. You start from the beginning and end when you were in that escape-pod."

As he spoke Athrun was already thinking ahead, depending on how he answered he might secure their support, or he might lose it, what he needed at the moment was to gain it, in order to make his way to the Archangel alive.

What he didn't know, and was curious about, was why they didn't ask him about his ORB frequency, little did he suspect that the two captains were baiting him. Testing to see, how he would answer, as neither of them were very trusting people, and both held both a liking for ORB and a dislike for it.

This would require finesse, Athrun decided as he couldn't tell them everything, but he could tell them some things, such as how he had initially been impassioned by Durandal's speeches and charisma, his disillusionment with the man after he began acting suspiciously, specifically with Operation: Angel Down and onwards.

As he explained his tale, with certain adjusted details, his audience listened raptly, even the comedian guy, Aero listened attentively, with the seriousness of a military leader, and when he had finished, the two looked at each other, before turning to him.

Speaking gently, after he had walked over to the small communications device built into the wall, only to press a button and for a face to appear in its screen, Silver wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "This is Captain Silver, you are to send someone to escort Athrun Zala to his quarters, for the duration of his stay."

The man on the other endgave his affirmative answer, then Silver turned to their guests, "I promise you now, Zala. We won't kill you, if that's what you fear, but we need time to decide our next course of action. You must understand, we are criminals and 'pirates', but we never wanted trouble as we are veterans with nowhere to go, and nothing to do with ourselves, and the last thing we wanted was to get involved in another damned war."

Climbing to his feet, Athrun nodded his head, he could understand their motivation, if anything their saving him was enough, as they had wished for nothing save to be left alone, and here he was bringing war to them. It both filled him with guilt and anger towards the chairman, the Earth Alliance and whoever else had helped start the war; was nothing sacred to them? All of them were busy living in the past where previous grudges were eternal, where nothing good could come from. The past was best left forgotten in such harsh times.

"I understand," Athrun said with a nod, as his guide entered the room.

"Also, you will not be permitted to leave your quarters until we have come to a complete decision." Silver informed him harshly, as he was leaving, the decision did not come as a surprise, as Athrun was well-aware that even a pirate ship was bound to be a little paranoid.

Once he was gone though, Silver turned to his co-captain and asked the man with a hint of trepidation in his voice, "What do you think?"

"Something sticks out, I know he's some big war-hero from the last war, but this is twice he's betrayed his home-country. Once is a coincidence, twice is a trend," Aero stated firmly, as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, and kicked out with one of his legs, "There are two possibilities; one he's a spy, who was sent to ZAFT by ORB, or two; he really did betray his home-nation, out of political reasons. Either way, he's too fickle and too treacherous to keep with us, especially with the way the war is going."

Silver nodded, though he hadn't been heading down the same path as his colleague, as he had been more put off by how charismatic and smooth Zala was, it had scared him when he found himself almost believing everything. Were it not for his innate, lack of patriotism and love for his ship and crew he might have actually jumped ship, and joined ORB.

"Still," Silver started as he decided to give way to his own thoughts, "We should still ransom him, if ORB bids higher than anyone else, than good for him, if not too bad. No matter what we do at this point, we're screwed, since with Zala here, somebody is bound to want to kill us. Least this way, we'll come out of this altercation with something to speak of."

Nodding grimly, in agreement, Aero climbed to his feet, as he moved to leave the room, pausing only to make a point, "And should it come to it, we might have to kill him outright, so we should sell him out, in only a few black markets and through the net in the Scandinavian area…"

Their decision made, the two went their separate ways, with Silver who did feel some sympathy towards Zala, hoping that ORB truly would pay for the kid, the alternative was not pleasant, but it wasn't his problem as he had a crew to look after, and should it come to it, they might as well make Zala's last days in this world tolerable.

XXXXX

Minerva

XXXXX

Being a co-worker with your sister was at times difficult, and at others times far more comforting than what anyone could ever understand. And for two hurt, lonely young women, who were in the process of grieving an end to their first real crushes and were hurt either by it, or something (or someone) else, it was doubly as painful and comforting.

"Hey Luna, I heard that father is here," Meyrin said, to her older sister feeling as sad as her resting sister.

Not raising her head, Luna spoke up, feeling too tired to so much as raise her head, she was glad that Shinn was gone, sad that Athrun was dead and unsure of how to feel about Rey hiding himself, in his quarters or in the hangar, running through data and simulations faster than what a computer could. She supposed he was dealing with the last few weeks of stress in the same manner as her; that is to say, by hiding behind her work, something she never thought she'd end up doing, what with how her father could write a book about it.

Seated next to her, as she ran through a small simulation in the Core Splendor's open cockpit, Luna waited for it to start up, as she suddenly understood why Shinn had thrown so many tantrums when he had first started up with the Impulse. This machine, was downright impossible to work with, most machines were not responsive enough, while this one was _too_ responsive. Reacting to the smallest move by almost exaggerating it to the point that she usually crashed, as she did so, for the umpteenth time, she let her thoughts drift back to her friend who was in his new Gundam undergoing his own training regimen.

It made her wonder if he felt guilt, or if he was excited over something, it didn't really matter to her which it was, she decided with a sigh. The fun, of talking about others, their fortunes and trying to use gossip to either pass the time or make someone smile had gone out of it.

"You wanna go see him?" Luna asked dispassionately, as she sighed, though not fond of her father, she was more than willing to humour her sister, should she need the comfort, she might not always admit or show it all the time, but in her eyes nobody was as important as her sister.

In the past any meeting, they had with their father had never ended well, and though she didn't hate him, Luna still didn't feel comfortable around the man. He was too cold, too distant and far too proud to behave as a true father would, as he used to when they were but children, before his work had consumed him body and soul. Before their mother had divorced him, and left him behind, with him barely ever visiting them, or she suspected caring to sue for even the smallest of visitation rights.

"No, not really," Meyrin admitted as she kicked her feet out a little, with a sad sigh, bored and lonely especially with her sister who didn't seem to have the energy for anything at the moment.

There was one thing though, one thing she knew that was sure to get her sister fired up, it was the gossip that they both enjoyed, the harmless exchange of information about those they cared for, and how they could help. "Hey, I heard Shinn is being transferred."

"Oh?" Luna asked disinterestedly, as she activated the machine again, deciding to try the link-up, by seeing if she could line up the Core Splendor and its various parts in a straight line, while keeping it from being ejected too far from the simulated ship, that way it wouldn't gain too much momentum for her.

"Yeah, I heard from Yolant that he was being transferred under dad's command," Meyrin went on, just as her sister was getting up from her bed wearily, only to freeze at those words.

As angry and hurt as she was by Shinn's callous treatment of her, Luna still had it in her to wince in sympathy, their father was not an easy man to get along with, especially for someone like Shinn. With a feeling of horror, she could only pray that when she next saw him, he still had all his limbs attached, as she had seen and heard of her father's treatment of insubordinate officers.

The two of them were pulled out of their moment of pity by the loudspeakers in the ship going off, with Vice-Captain Trine's voice echoing throughout said ship, "The Minerva is ready to depart. Ensign Meyrin Hawke, please report to the bridge."

"Looks like I have to go," Meyrin said awkwardly, once upon a time, the two might have said a few other words, before going their own ways, but with recent events and with both of them trapped in their own thoughts and feelings, this conversation was ending like too many before it, like too many since the start of the war and especially since Shinn had killed that Freedom guy; in silence.

Meyrin was soon called to the bridge, where she would be needed to help in the Minerva's departure, at the head of a small fleet of six ships.

Luna on the other hand, would soon fall back into her meditative silence, with the only outbursts being ones of frustration at how difficult it was to link up the parts of her new Gundam. Glancing to her right, she noticed Rey climbing out of his M.S. The loneliness in his eyes as he glanced her way, struck her, and all of a sudden, though they had been friends since they had both befriended Shinn back in the academy they had still kept a certain distance, as though they were mere acquaintances, she suddenly felt closer to her aloof wingmate.

Though he had killed Athrun, he was as human as the rest of them, and as frustrated and uncertain of what to do about him, since he had killed her crush (who she was also angry with, for betraying them); she suddenly felt all of her frustrations and uncertainty drain away from her.

Pushing such an analysis from the front of her mind, Lunamaria Hawke, dove figuratively head first back into her simulation, and into perfecting the Impulse, she swore that by the time they departed, no matter how tired she felt, she would be as good as Shinn was with it, no matter how unlikely such a thing was in her opinion.

XXXXX

Durandal's Shuttle

XXXXX

The departure from the main forward base of Earth, wasn't all that exciting, it took place mere minutes after their arrival aboard the ship. Soon, they were charging out of the atmosphere, and heading for space, with the gargantuan container, holding the Destiny Gundam, in tow, and with the forward spatial forces in place, above them. It was likely to take an hour for them to be picked up.

And it took less time than for them to take off, than it did for Shinn to fall asleep, as he had expected it to take time. With his head resting against the window and the pillowed seat behind his head, he rested not an untroubled sleep, but one of recuperation as he allowed his mind to wander off to either play with Stella or Mayu, or to wander to the nightmares of torn bodies, bloody corpses and clutching at a lifeless, hand. His own, living hand though, was clutching his most treasured possession, the bringer of peace in his world of despair and rage.

Gazing at him, James sighed, he wished he could sleep, even a troubled sleep of one haunted by trauma, as this boy could. But he couldn't, not without a healthy amount of sleeping pills or alcohol. The last two wars had taken their toll on him, despite his blustering to the opposite, and insomnia was just one of the marks currently scarring his soul.

Taking off, his military hat, the highest ranking military man present, scratched at the back of his violet/grey covered head, his eyes hardening fractionally. Though he swore to make sure, children could sleep well at night, he however had little tolerance for those spoiled in the military, Ensign Asuka had begun to become spoiled, much like that idiot Zala was, and that volatile Yamato brat, it was his duty to remind Asuka of his duties.

_'The problem, is that I'm burying everyone, Hel even Westenfluss, was buried before me,'_ He thought with irritation, it didn't bother him that neither of his daughters had come to see him off, if anything it would have bothered him more had they shirked their duties.

Not that he didn't expect such a thing, from them, they were women after-all, and women tended to gush and be cry-babies every second of their lives, needing comfort over the silliest of things, it was why he was now divorced, and why he didn't keep track of his daughters' military careers. This was a man's world, and a man's line of work, if one was too weak to endure that, then one should die and cease to be a factor entirely.

"It is hard to imagine," Durandal remarked, as he followed James' eyes to the object of their mutual thoughts, snapping out of his thoughts, Jim glanced at the man seated in the row of seats behind him. The chairman's row was directly next to Shinn's, so his voice was unfortunately usually heard by anyone in that seat, especially with how deep his voice was. Luckily, the boy was asleep. "That such a gentle face, could possibly bear the pain he has already, been forced to endure. Makes one wish for a gentler world, does it not?"

His words got him a confused look from Meer, who seemed ignorant about Shinn and his circumstances, before she could ask for clarification, about his mysterious words, the target of the words reacted.

Unperturbed by his leader's words, Hawke gave him a scornful look, he was too cynical to believe in a gentle world, speaking softly as he sneered with the utmost rudeness. "It doesn't matter how much he's suffered, he's still soft and weak, on the inside. I can tell that he's been spoiled, its why Yamato is dead and Zala is a failure, incapable of doing anything right, they were spoiled by the military with their every whims accommodated to, and now look at the world. ZAFT is fresh out of symbols of courage and hope, the Earth Alliance is bristling with power in both Asia and the Americas, LOGOS is growing more and more powerful economically, while the remnants of Zala are preparing a coup. If those two children hadn't done what they did in this and the last war, and if they had tried to hammer out a fairer treaty we wouldn't have to deal with all this shit."

Hearing his words, the silent Meer swelled with anger, not caring if he insulted Asuka, as she had little use for him beyond him telling her, about Athrun, she did however take the insult of Athrun personally. (Yamato didn't register to her mind, beyond being the person Athrun cared most for, as far as she knew or had heard)

"Athrun did the best he could! He stopped, Patrick Zala from doing who knows what, to the earth and he kept the earth from also making similar mistakes," Meer cried out, showing that she was not a complete ignoramus when it came to politics or recent history, well at least when it pertained to Athrun.

Her words failed to draw anything beyond an arched eyebrow, from Hawke. "Yes, that's all well and good, but we were given a shambled military, a ruined government, a raped economy, with us being responsible for paying off every other country in the world, and what's more, the earth didn't have to pay us so much as a dime, for the Blood Valentine. How is that fair? I understand, that you have feelings for the weasel, but Zala is a mistake I refuse to allow to repeat itself."

Wearily, Durandal turned away, as Meer snapped, their argument was impossible to stop, impossible to keep from happening, his mind was better spent focusing on said economy (which he had rebuilt by paying everyone in instalments and by playing the bum and the fool, by diverting funds elsewhere and pretending there was nothing there) and on the currently planned assault on the Lunar base, a base which had played a decisive role in the last war and was playing a decisive role in this one.

Though they had conquered Eurasia, on earth, they had failed to conquer the Americas and eastern Asia, which left all of their forces, both the ones on earth and otherwise surrounded by enemies.

And what was worse, he knew that Bisset, the new leader of the Zala remnant, was on the move, and that move was unlikely to be one of peace towards ZAFT should they refuse to destroy the earth and the Naturals.

'_But if we destroy the earth, the PLANTs will be ruined, a rationalisation that any Zala loyalist is sure to ignore. Which leaves me with little choices, save to finish off the earth planetary forces either as slowly as possible, and to turn the Zala loyalist upon them, or to finish the earth off faster, in order to give the Bisset the attention needed to win this war.'_ Durandal sulked, changing his mind to other things, as he didn't particularly wish to dwell upon what would happen, after his refusal to work alongside Bisset and her cronies and her possible reaction.

As he did so, he began to let himself also drift away, the life of a ruler was not an easy one, and it was filled with little time for rest, and rest was exactly what he needed, as he dozed, like Shinn, he lacked proper sleep, though his dreams were not of loss or love, but of chess-games and taunting conversations with one of his most infamous patients ever.

XXXXX

Earth Forces

XXXXX

"Lieutenant, are you certain that the chairman is onboard that ship?" the Captain John Rockson asked Lt-Abel King, who stood a good foot above him, in his dark normal-suit.

"Trust me," Abel reassured the man with a shrug, as he grinned from inside the helmet covering his tanned-skin and dark hair. "He's onboard, if that imbecile Captain Isolde from Heaven Base is to be believed."

"Good, and be sure to keep that Extended-Coordinator brat alive, he's worth well over a hundred million bucks, and if he were to get himself offed, our superiors would have our necks." The moustachioed superior officer declared with a hint of irritation as he sank further into his command chair.

'_So what?'_ Abel wondered it didn't matter to him whether they died or not, if it did happen it would be following nature's law, regarding the stupid and the weak, a creed that was absolute in war, and should not be questioned.

However, he would have taken the boy out anyways, he was curious about this former resident of ORB's piloting capabilities, before they stuck him in that machine, designed by Blue Cosmos for Extended humans.

Fetching the boy took but a few mere minutes as he was already in the hangar working on his Nemo with careful diligence, he took the news relatively well, something that earned him his distracted superior's approval.

Said superior was busy bemoaning the end of the war, because the capture of the chairman, would surely signal an end to it. And for someone who had dreamed of meeting his match in battle, having even managed to clash with the Freedom in the previous and escape almost completely unscathed, this was the most disappointing end there could be.

'_If there's a higher power, don't end this war just yet! I need prey, let someone like that guy who killed the Freedom pilot or someone else come to the rescue, I need to fight someone worthy. I need to put every essence of my being, of my soul at risk!'_ Abel prayed as he entered his M.S. and announced that he was launching, soon the hunt was on, all that they had to do was either take out the ship or capture it. Either way, if there was no miracle, Abel would see to it that it was destroyed, even were he to be ordered to capture it, this was a matter of principal after-all…

XXXXX

Durandal's ship

XXXXX

The 'night' went on, for some time, the bodyguards preparing for their arrival, the secretaries doing some last minute work, the Admiral gazing out into space and Meer holding her legs against her chest, as Haro sat next to her, equally silent. The argument had ended, a few minutes ago, with both parties unsatisfied and unhappy with its conclusion and the opposing party, despite usually finding each other easy company.

This might have been the time for fate to let them, drift away and rest on their laurels temporarily, but as they did so there was a explosion, cries of alarm from the front of the vessel and desperation suddenly permeated the air.

For Shinn, who was in the middle of a dream about him, playing tag with Mayu again, it was an old favourite and the most comforting dream he could have, however soon like all good things for him, it came to an abrupt end. The explosion though, forced him awake as it turned his pleasant dream into his worst nightmare, the one about Mayu's arm reaching out to him as she cried out in pain, as her pain was literally ripped to shreds, leaving only said arm there, another old dream, except one which always resulted in him waking up in a cold sweat. Glancing about, he found the chairman to be as startled as he was (also waking up), and everyone else who was dozing off drowsily, looking about in a panic or in dumbfounded surprise.

The young soldier, though failed to react as quickly as his leader though, which was a little humbling as he had no idea that Durandal could be so quick to act outside of politics and military actions, for the man was floating up to the cockpit before he had so much as blinked.

Jolting awake, Durandal unbuckled his seatbelt hurriedly, and drifted weightlessly, to the front, where the pilots were, explosions both in sound and light outside the ship were not part of the schedule. This was not one of Lacus's concerts, and so he expected a certain amount of repetition in this little adventure.

"What's going on?" He demanded impatiently, as Hawke floated up next to him, a scolding on his lips. "I thought, we were some distance away from any earth forces."

"We are supposed to be sir, but these enemies just appeared out of nowhere! They are demanding that we hand over, both you and Lacus!" The pilot replied with a hint of panic, as he moved his hands over the controls, "If we do not respond, in five minutes they will blast us."

"Calm down," Hawke ordered sternly, as he considered the situation, "Given the current situation sir, what do you think we should do?"

As much as he would have liked to be a military man, Durandal neither fancied, himself or believed himself capable of being a military leader, he had no real ability for it. Though he retained authority over the military, he still delegated the job to others, as the greatest European ruler once had in ancient history.

"I was rather hoping you would have one," the chairman replied, as he gave him a sharp look, "You're the military man here, what do you think we should do?"

Licking dry lips, Hawke looked outside, at the ships and turned to the pilot, "Tell them, we agree but we need ten minutes." Turning back to his superior, "Sir, if I might be so bold, perhaps you and Lacus Clyne should go down to the Destiny's 'hangar' and prepare to flee from here."

The middle-aged man shifted his attention to Shinn, who had floated up to the cockpit. "Asuka."

Having made his way there, out of pure curiosity, his first reaction to the report was fury, then his next reaction was near-panic at the thought of what could happen to the chairman, or to Lacus should anything happen.

"Sir!" Shinn retorted, failing to hold any distaste towards his superior, as he knew the situation required not childish sulking but a soldier's resolve.

This time James allowed himself, a moment of approval at the salute that snapped into place, automatically by instinct, "Get into your 'suit' and get to the Destiny. I don't know if that machine will save us from half of a dozen ships and their array of M.S.s but I am entrusting you with the safety of our chairman and young lady Clyne. Don't screw this up."

This wasn't exactly what he had expected, this was the kind of reaction Captain Gladys had, not some stuck up higher-end military officer. These were orders, Shinn could appreciate, protecting something (especially Mayu's hero) and though he still had doubts and uncertainties regarding the chairman, it meant once again proving himself to him. And in the event that Athrun was wrong (a very likely scenario in his opinion), than it would mean that he had made up for, any previous mistakes.

"I won't let you down, sir." Shinn promised Hawke, feeling adamant about keeping his word this time, no one would die under his watch.

"Good, now hop to it." Hawke barked out as he turned to two of the bodyguards, "You two, help lady Clyne and her manager, get into their normal-suits, (to another assistant), you help the chairman at once. If he isn't in a suit and in that 'hangar-closet' in two minutes, I will personally shoot you myself."

Saluting clumsily, the men hurried forth, with the protesting chairman hoping to win this battle, in his distaste for prizing himself over others, over his dreams and ideals, he gave voice to the irritation he felt about his subordinate ordering him and his staff about. "I must decline Jim, I cannot see to my own safety until everyone here is safe."

Snapping back at him, without the faintest sign of fear in his voice, Hawke was equally fierce, "Sir. Your job is to see to ZAFT, but my job is to see to you and your safety, you are ZAFT as far as I am concerned right now, now get yourself into a normal-suit, while I prep the 'life-boat' for launch. Then, you will get inside of it, and with the manager and with two of your men and myself, as well as the lady Clyne."

Meeting his gaze, Durandal as scared as he was, for he was truly terrified, wanted to be brave, wanted to show everyone he wasn't like his predecessor, hiding behind super-cannons, hiding while his son fought a war. No, he was different, and he would also prove himself worthy of being the bringer of peace as he dreamt of being. Of being the greatest ruler history had ever created, the bringer of destiny itself.

He had fled back when it came to Junius-7, and in the world of politics, he had taken a heavy amount of mud thrown in his direction, just as he had been given much credit, but he had also given just as much mud as he had in turn thrown later showing himself to be a man of peaceful and moderate intentions. This time he would endure it, and would remain where the danger was, and would place all his trust, all of his dreams in Shinn's capable hands. Before he had had a few niggling doubts, but since the boy had dealt with Kira and put an end to his rebellion forever, he would place his faith in the boy.

"James…" He started, but was cut off, ruthlessly.

"Sir, we are not a committee now get out," Hawke retorted passionately as he handed the man his normal-suit and as he hurried off to put his own on.

'_I must admit, he's far braver than I,'_ Durandal thought with a small smile, as he turned away and put on his space-suit as he had been ordered, feeling like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar as he did so.

"Sir! The EAF is requesting that you all be handed over immediately," The pilot reported.

"Tell them, we're doing it right now!" Hawke shouted as he gave a dirty look to the nervous crew, "If anyone so much as THINKS of handing either Clyne or Durandal over, you're dead. And I'll use your good for nothing skulls as urns for the rest of your body's ashes. Now hurry it up!"

'Nice speech,' Shinn mused sarcastically, as he gave his superior a cool look, though the man could not rule through the love of this crew, he had with his bristling face, harsh eyes and viciously deep baritone instilled in them all the fear of a monster of ancient stories.

Behind them, Shinn had just finished zipping up his normal-suit and was donning his helmet, with its visor still up, next to him Meer was struggling into her own suit, pale and fumbling as she did so, unused to combat or to normal-suits.

"Come on," Shinn said moments later, as he floated away to the back door, which lead to the next part of the ship, that precious part which was connected to both Destiny and to the life-boat.

"I can't!" Meer spluttered as she fumbled with her helmet's clasps, in her fluttery fear she was proving to be a nuisance to her would-be helpers, who were struggling to help her don it.

As much as she annoyed him, the sight of her nearing tears, incited compassion even in Gilbert who smiled soothingly, reminded of a crying five-year old Rey, after an encounter with Raw. As much as she was a pawn, he realised, Meer was also a person, with independent thoughts and will.

"Miss Clyne, calm down, breath in and out." Durandal told her reassuringly, as she gulped in air, "Now then, close your eyes and imagine a field of flowers, as you lower your hands. Imagine, the scent of a beautiful lily." She did so, "Good, now Mr. Durbesky, please clamp the clasps closed, and follow me. And Meer, imagine the gentlest person you have ever met, now imagine that person telling you, what a good girl you are, and how you have to be strong."

Meer had followed orders as she always did, and as she imagined the field of flowers, her heart began to calm down, a little, she was then told to imagine the person she cared for most, or the gentlest moment of her life. Remembering her date with Athrun, or her now deceased mother holding her, as she cried when her father died, she almost smiled. Almost, but not quite, the grief was still very much alive just as the nervousness she now felt, was.

"That's it?" She asked moments later, when she opened her eyes to find, Durbesky backing away with a nod of approval, and a smile from the chairman who brushed past the staring Shinn.

Having never seen the chairman speak soothingly, nor having ever seen a psychologist at work, or such an effective technique for reducing someone's fear or stresses, Shinn was impressed. The chairman he mused, was more complex than anyone he had ever met, and having met an Extended, he could write a book about complex.

Brushing away the thought, Shinn made his way to his objective, alongside Durandal who swiftly accessed the airlock to the Destiny. Turning to his protégé/favourite pilot (besides his son of course), the politician was all business.

"I can't prepare you for, how difficult or how easy piloting, the Destiny will be, nor can I make guarantees on it, other than what I know on an intellectual level." Durandal warned him, onyx eyes meeting crimson rubies, "Just know that our lives, the lives of your friend's father, and the hope of all spacenoids, Lacus is in your hands. I am trusting you with all of our, futures. I know, you'll make me proud."

Feeling like he was once again on earth, staring up at his father, as he graduated from elementary school to middle school, Shinn felt a surge of warmth and pride. He felt as though, he had found himself a new father, a man who might not replace his smiling sire, but who in his kindnesses, in his idealism, had more than come to take up a place alongside him, in his heart.

'_No matter what, Athrun said, this is real, the chairman is not evil and trusting him is not a mistake.'_ Shinn swore, as he met the man's gaze with all the steadiness of a trained pilot, his very soul, as like those warriors of those eastern islands, his ancestors had lived on, thousands of years ago, had done so before him, to their own lieges, he felt the same steady flow of mutual trust.

"I won't let you down," And like that the moment was broken, with Shinn lowering his visor, and pushing off, to enter the opening airlock, where he would proceed through, to his Gundam.

As he did so, Hawke was busy accessing the airlock to the life-boat, before turning to the approaching Durandal, "Sir, I must warn you, that I cannot guarantee your safety, until the _Arouet_ picks up."

Durandal didn't so much as bat an eyelash, at the warning while Meer, her manager and the other non-soldiers felt a wave of nausea, "That's fine, I wouldn't want to be too demanding." Turning to Lacus, he spoke with a grave voice, "Lacus, are you still frightened?"

Feeling even more out of place, Meer felt a wave of even more anxiety, not only was she terrified beyond emptying her bladder or her bowels (she had not had anything to eat or drink in some time due to their rushed departure), it was apparent to everyone around her.

'_The real Lacus, wouldn't be afraid,'_ She thought bitterly, as she slapped herself mentally, _'No, I am the real Lacus now, which means I won't be afraid.'_

"N-no," She cursed herself, for allowing her hesitancy to show, a sure-fire sign of her fear, the only comfort was Haro who was clasped in her arms, and was busy making himself an adorable nuisance.

Smiling paternally, Durandal spoke slowly as he pushed his way back to Shinn, with Meer's hand in his grasp, making his way back to the super-ace. Noticing that the airlock door had yet to be closed, he shoved her through it, as he considered the odds of their safety in the life-boat and in the Gundam. It was more likely that, the Gundam would survive than the life-boat, and politically, it would be far more impressive of him, to see to Clyne's safety than his own (that and he doubted he could fit in the Gundam alongside Shinn).

As Shinn was accessing the Gundam's hangar, Meer was shoved after him, as Durandal called out to him over the com, just as the first airlock door was closed, the man's smile was in his voice, "Shinn, could you do me another favour? Protect Lacus Clyne."

This was not part of his job description, but as her visor was lowered, and the door was closed, he swore viciously, as he realised he had no choice, there was no time to debate this. And with one withering look and oath against his sworn leader, he asked her with all the calmness and patience of a raging storm.

"Can you get there on your own?" He sneered, his question earned him a shaky nod, as she gave him an angry look.

"Yes," Meer snapped, but something in her posture must have shown, how uncertain she truly was, for he in the next instant just as the outer airlock was opening, grabbed her hand.

"Come on," Shinn growled, as he barrelled his way to the cockpit, which he opened and threw her in, within barely any seconds, "Get behind the seat, and don't move or talk, I'll need to concentrate if I'm to save your life and the chairman's life."

Nodding she did so, only to come to an immediate problem, about that; there was barely any room, behind the seat, and she was fairly certain that as she floated there, that even as slender as she was, that there would be no squeezing herself in there.

"There's no room." She complained, earning her a shove, as he entered the cockpit, and closed it behind him, seating himself in the command chair.

"Patience, and quick struggling, and listen to me." the super-ace snapped as he pushed a small switch and advanced his seat, giving a little more space to squeeze herself in, behind him after spending a few minutes looking for it.

She was grateful, because the alternative would have been rather unpleasant, and she had no interest in making this solitary kid's fantasies of Lacus come true, by sitting on his lap. That is if he ever did have any other emotion, other than frustration or anger, but as he went to work and as she gazed at him as he worked away, at the various, complex controls of the Gundam, she had to admit, he seemed to know what he was doing.

'_I still would prefer, Athrun. At least, he was polite and less curt with me,'_ Meer whined, unsure if she didn't mind or disliked this quiet and highly impatient young man, who had barely anymore patience than James A. Hawke, who had next to none.

As for Shinn, this was a revelatory moment, the Destiny was beyond complex, it was the most intricate piece of machinery he had ever seen in his life, with more weapons and functions than a large country as far as he was concerned. And though, he had barely had any time to study the machine, having used only an hour after being de-briefed by Durandal down on earth, he knew it on a loosely intellectual level, but not on a practical one, due to reading the instructions manual.

To him, Clyne was forgotten, just as Durandal was, and just as everything else was, for in that moment, in that instant in time he was neither moving forward or backwards in life, he had the gruelling task of mastering this machine before he had even arrived at the _Arouet_.And what was more, a part of him lived for this challenge, for his fatigue was forgotten in the adrenaline of the coming battle and the things he could do with this technological wonder.

"Alright, I've got it!" He cheered seconds later, as he figured out some of the buttons' functions (such as the 'Wings' command, how to move it, but advanced manoeuvres would take more studying though), he then flicked the machine on, fingers flying in order to switch it to key command rather than mostly button command as the former was easier to use right now, than the latter, as the outer colouration of the machine spread, and as it soon roared to life. Into the com, he gave a quick order, "Open the hatch, this is Shinn Asuka, ZGMF-X42S Destiny. Ready to launch!"

Savouring those last words, he moved out to show his enemy their destiny, and how this was their final hour.

As the hatch opened, and as the Gundam sprang out, the enemy M.S.s paused, staring at this unusual machine, at this unexpected surprise that took them off-guard. And with several dozen Nemo Igniteds' they should have had the most recent data on every ZAFT machine, including the legendary Impulse, but this was a model unlike any other.

This was a model designed not for protection, not for defence but for violence. This was truly a machine destined for combat.

And so the Destiny Gundam, took its first step into the war, its debut had been signalled and as its eyes 'blinked' into existence and life, its foes felt a shiver go up their spines, for trained as they were to give their lives up for the cause, this thing promised them that they were unprepared. Just as it seemed to bolster its allies and pilot, with confidence it seemed to be growing larger and larger, more monstrous in the enemies' eyes than how it had originally started…

XXXXX

Asukai: And so ends another chapter, I know this is a lot to take in, regarding the growing number of OCs, but don't worry, though there's going to be a couple more of them, I promise to try and rid the fic of them soon. In other news though, try and guess where I got Abel King from, I think most of you will figure it out soon anyways. (I did not take competely from Zeta's Yazan, so try looking elsewhere lol)

Hatti: Wow, what a useless expla-

Asukai: If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all.

Hatti...

Asukai: Good, now people I mean no offense, but please wait till after the next chap to R&R, as everything comes full-circle in there, at least for now, regarding certain characters, so if your worried about anything, patience please, and remember flamers will not be tolerated.


	5. Phase 36  3: Shatterpoint III

Asuka: Finally, the third part to Phase 36! As you might all have noticed, this fic will be written in parts, with the various Phases being completed then updated to the fic itself, which is why it might take some time to update the fic. As for you Yzak and Dearka fans, you'll just have to wait a bit longer, don't worry I feel your pain...

Hatti:... *Glaring at Asukai intently*

Asukai:...Why are you quiet?

Hatti: *Starts using sign-language*

Asukai:... I don't understand a word you said... alright fine, just spit it out!

Hatti: I said; you told me not to say anything! But now that could, here's what I was hoping to say; no you don't feel their pain.

Asukai: Whatever, anyways, what with how I am a Yzak fan myself, and have a general liking for the laid-back Dearka, I am getting fairly antsy. Now on with the fic before my inner critic can further insult me!

_**Phase 36**_

_**Shatterpoint III**_

"This is the Minerva! Departing from the main earth-forces base!" Talia Gladys called out, as her ship took off, from the west-coast of Europe.

Behind it, a dozen ships took off, swiftly falling into formation, as the only FAITH captain in the area, she would be assuming command of the operation.

A task she was taking seriously, she only hoped that the mission would go as smoothly as Operation: Angel Down.

Grimly the thought did occur to her, that as they were leaving at dawn, _'Just as another day is dawning, another battle is on the horizon. As loyal as I am to the chairman and to my country, I am beginning to grow weary of this war.'_

But her private discontentment with the situation would have to be pushed aside, as they started the long two day trip across the Atlantic, in order to take the forward Earth Alliance base, where New York had once stood, and where Magdala Base now resided.

A base that had never been breached before, in its entire history, and armed with a dozen assault ships and with some of ZAFT's greatest pilots and soldiers, she could only hope that it would be enough for her to take the supposedly impenetrable base down.

XXXXX

LOGOS

XXXXX

"What do you mean, we've lost contact with the Denmark labs?" Djibril shouted at the screen, showing the nervous saluting soldier.

The war was not going as planned, to say the least. First, he lost a hold of Neo, then the Freedom had to go and get itself destroyed, by some punk from ORB and then ZAFT had to take the offensive against him and now he had to deal with the possibility of not being able to get his hands on the one trump card sure to win him the war.

"Tell me, did you ever consider that just maybe, those labs had VALUE!" He shrieked furiously, as he resisted the urge to contact the idiot's superior and have him kill the bastard right now.

"Yes, sir but there was nothing we could do! ZAFT is overrunning the whole of Eurasia and there is little we can do to stop them from cutting communications with the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the labs contained within its territory," the man explained as patiently as he could, before being cut off by the most powerful man on earth cutting the feed between them.

"DAMMIT!" Djibril swore, as he threw his wineglass, its shattering sound as it met the floor a few feet away from him, was music to his ears, though it would never be as musical as the death cries of that pompous oaf, Durandal.

When they had gone into this war, it had been with the intention of doing two things; the first was finishing the job that Yamato and his underlings had started, by completing the destruction of ZAFT. And the second was enriching Blue Cosmos/Logos with the war-chain that connected governments and the production line Logos provided.

But neither goals had been met, as a few mere months ago, ZAFT had decided to do what they did in the last war; that is to say, make their own war-factories and M.S.s, instead of buying those they could have from LOGOS, and as if to spit in his face, Durandal had had the gall, to declare war upon him, and to group him up with those cowardly fools in the EAF.

_'But the problem is, we lack our own super-ace, that Asuka kid is more than a nuisance, he's downright monstrous! Worse than Kira Yamato ever could be, as he's not only killed Yamato but managed to almost single-handedly, win all of Eurasia!'_ Djibril thought, as he calmed his mind, reminding himself that more often than not, cooler heads tended to prevail.

He also reminded himself, that though they might have Eurasia, Western Europe was still mostly his, as was the whole of America, Eastern and Southern Asias and ORB, all this along with the moon and the last ace he had up his sleeve.

'_A real card-player, always has three aces and jokers up his sleeve,' _was the creed by which Djibril lived by, and though he had mostly failed the last couple of schemes he had tried to pull off, he knew that the game wasn't yet over.

"Sir, there's a call on line 28," his secretary informed him dutifully, her neutral voice nearly drawing his ire upon her, instead he merely dismissed her.

"Fine patch, them through," Djibril ordered, as he turned away, grabbing at another glass, hoping to fill it up with toxic alcohol to poison his senses for at least a few hours, given the current situation, he would need it, should things go awry. "

The screen flickered into darkness, only to flick back on, as a new face revealed itself, this time the woman was one he was familiar with, one who he had thought he would never see again. Paling he, spluttered with rage, as he roared with fury too afraid and angry to do anything else, at the sight of this traitor, one of the people who had betrayed LOGOS in the last war. "YOU!"

Smiling tauntingly, she gazed at him predatorily as she replied with a falsely honeyed tone, "Hello, Djibril it has been some time, hasn't it, two years if I'm not mistaken, we have much to discuss, my old friend…"

XXXXX

Space

XXXXX

"S-sir…? What is that thing?" Mathias asked as he stared, at the Destiny in bewilderment, the ship and the life-boat forgotten, there was something about it, something in its features that suggested more than a belligerent enemy; this was one of immense power and confidence.

"Shut up! You three," Abel snapped as he turned to three of his wingmates, who immediately snapped to, he couldn't use Matt just yet, he was after-all a Coordinator-Extended project, the other three were naught but rodents, mice so they were expendable. "Charge him."

"But sir!" Said one of them, only to inspire the rage of his superior, who had no patience for cowards, even if said coward had more sense than he could ever imagine.

"Are you defying orders? I'll take that as a direct challenge, and as you going traitor on me, now charge and let's see what this hunk of junk can do," Abel ordered, comfortable in his Gaplant, the most recent model in the earth M.S. line-up, of machines, this should be interesting to watch, for there was no way he could be out-manoeuvred in his up to-date machine.

"Yes, commander!" The man agreed reluctantly, more afraid of his psychotic superior than of that intimidating Gundam, which was floating gently, out of its container.

As the three, M.S.s charged him, in an arrow-head formation, Shinn allowed himself the leisure of examining the situation, and the mental list of weapons at his disposal, as he charged upwards, as the three machines pulled out their beam-sabres, hoping to move his foes away from the ship.

The first weapon that was pulled out of the gently rising Destiny, was one of its many dozen beam-sabres of its own, this pink shining blade was soon thrown across space, with enough force to cleave the first Nemo in half. With its lower and upper parts separated, it soon exploded in a shower of metal and roasting parts, as its wingmates stared for a few seconds.

Inside of the machine itself though, the moment when that Nemo had attacked, had been a moment of heart-gripping terror for Meer, who had wrapped her head around in her arms, this was not something she could control or was used to, and having no death-wish she was shocked when the Nemo blew up.

Not everyone though, shared her fear or her lack of confidence, inside the departing 'life-boat', Durandal smirked, yes he thought, the Destiny was far beyond any of these pathetic specs of parts. And with Shinn in control, it was next to invincible, he was more than confident, he was almost giddy with pride at his investments, noticing his excitement, Hawke shook his head, it had only done one manoeuvre and already Durandal was congratulating himself on a job well-done.

"Lieutenant!" They shouted, now no longer afraid, but enraged at their loss, as they soon charged the Destiny, attacking it from two directions, confident that as they stuck together yet kept a short distance between themselves that they would, be able to pincer this monster between them.

But no one was quite prepared, save for Shinn and Durandal, for the Nemo's concerted assault, a concerted assault that would have left a lesser pilot or machine flat-footed, as they flew in perfect coordination.

This though, was just the moment Shinn had been waiting, to test something in this machine that fascinated him; the High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon. The cannon unfolded and swivelled out from underneath the Destiny's shoulder, as it took a split-second for it to gather power.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" The two men shrieked, as Abel bowed his head in disappointment, this Gundam had not made the cut, such a pity, he had always dreamt of fighting someone worthy of his skills.

The cannon fired. With a blast that though lacking in general aim, was nevertheless more powerful than what almost any of them had ever seen before, on any one M.S., with no one being prepared for the deafening roar, and the blast's after-effects, as it disintegrated and utterly crushed the two Nemos', the earth ship behind them, and the bottom part of another Nemo. The only thing that they had to be thankful for; was that they were too spread out, and the blast had been delivered in such a direction that it had failed to hit any of the other twenty M.S.s and five ships.

"WHAT?" Abel shouted, as he saw this wave of destruction, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, as Matt gasped and started shaking.

"Commander, what in blue blazes was that? Why weren't you better prepared? We just lost three Nemos! Explain!" Captain Rockson of the _Talbot_ ordered him sternly, wishing to appear as though he knew what he was doing, when in fact he was close to wetting himself, at the sight of such destructive power.

"I don't know," the Gaplant pilot snapped, as he debated for a few seconds, only to snap his com to a broader line, one for all of the pilots, "Alright men, charge him from every direction and follow my lead! NOW!"

Entering 'Waverider' or 'Mobile Armour' mode, Abel charged, blasting with his own beam-rifles attached to his arms as he did so, but his Gaplant's blasts were avoided, but as it did so the Destiny put itself in the trajectory of the other M.S.s.

"Dammit!" Shinn swore, as he pulled out another 'beam-boomerang' and chucked it at a nearby Nemo, with little aim and a great lack of luck, as he wasn't used to fighting using half keyboard, instead of all buttons, which was all because of how inexperienced he was in this machine, forcing him to compensate for his lack of knowledge of every one of the hundreds of buttons, by relying on computer-know-how, a skill he was good at, but no expert in comparison to some of his peers.

He could only pray that he would be able to clear his mind soon, to reach that centre of calmness he always had back on earth, when fighting off the earth forces and the Freedom.

But it didn't come, for some reason that calmness (Seed mode) eluded him, so instead he acted as best he could, by drawing the one weapon that had impressed him the most, out of all of the Destiny's array of weapons. The 'Arondight' (Yep, the big-ass sword).

With the sword now activated and with its Gundanium alloy, it should be sharp enough to slice through these insects, but as they all charged with beam rifles blaring and beam sabers shining, he flicked on the beam shield all around him, hoping against hope that it wouldn't drain too much energy from his M.S. a quick glance showed that the energy bar was barely even dented, ironically it read itself at a healthy 95% power.

'_So this is the greatest in ZAFT war technology,'_ he thought, awed at how he had survived the barrage of attacks with barely any difficulty, with a roar he shouted out at them, "MY TURN!"

"What is this thing?" Abel shouted as it seemed to sprout wings of light, and moving far faster than the eye could see, it sliced through the closest M.S.s to its position, charging as it did so.

'_This thing is too powerful, for a direct attack,'_ He realised, studying the machine intensely, as it struck down his allies much to his indifference, as he considered the situation.

Slicing through two Nemos with one swing, Shinn felt his confidence grow, as he sliced through another, and another, only to pull out his beam cannon and to open fire at point-blank on another group. He then studied the distance between him and the nearest ship. It wasn't too far, so he should be able to go for it, with his still activated 'Wings of Light', the speed boost made him far too fast for any of these pipsqueaks.

"I have an idea, whatever you do, stay out of my way!" Abel barked out as he transformed his Gaplant ready to charge straight for where he had last seen the Destiny.

The trajectory was changed seconds later, as he noticed the Gundam heading for one of the ships; this gave him an idea. With a sick smirk on his lips, Abel's Galpant was just about ready to barrel into the Destiny only for someone to zoom past his M.S.'s left flank and to charge straight into it, forcing it straight into the ship. It was Mathias, being both smart and stupid, by charging his foe with the same plan as Abel in mind.

Having detected the oncoming Nemo on his radar, Shinn barely had time to react, let alone do anything, as he was rammed from behind, only for his Gundam to be forced into the ship he had been charging for.

As for the captain of said ship, with the bridge intact, he shouted into the com, "Mathias Williams! What are you doing? You can't ram him into us!"

With a chilling laugh, Mathias sank into hysteria, as he glared at his enemy, hating him more than anything, as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Though the colouration was wrong, it bore a vague resemblance to the piece of technology that had ruined his country and life, destroyed his family and friends, and caused him to become what he was now.

"OPEN FIRE, LIEUTENANT!" He shouted with tears of rage coursing down his face, as his superior directed one arm's blaster in the direction of the ship engine, and the other towards where their cockpits were.

"Say goodnight, loser." Abel taunted, as he shrugged away the small piece of caring he felt about wasting a hundred million dollars.

Breaking into tears, as she covered her head, Meer couldn't help but scream when the Gundam was rammed, as she had been thrown forward, into the back of the seat, with fear gripping her heart. 'I don't want to die!'

It was difficult to tell who was most surprised, when the ship that had taken them to space suddenly crashed into the Nemo, the force of the crash threw it off balance, before it could fire.

"WHAT!" Abel hollered furiously, as the ship burst away, turning around slowly in order to turn on the Gaplant now, which was already accelerating backwards to escape from its former would be victims.

Having been given mere seconds, the Destiny burst up and away from the ship, desperate to avoid the backlash of the explosion, as its pilot was taken aback by the courage of the ship crew.

"What are they doing?" Shinn asked himself, stunned and awed beyond what he had expected as he swore to never underestimate, normal pilots from now on, pressing a button, he opened communications with them, their faces appearing on a small screen in front of him. "What are you doing? I can take him! You're nothing but a moving, target out here! Stay out of my way!"

The main pilot smiled, as he shrugged as he did so though, he was shaking, a sign of how scared he was, nonetheless though the look in his eyes was a confident one, one of true courage and trust. "T-t-that's f-f-fine! We're a-also here to p-protect the chairman! And since you are the only M.S. here, we can't just let you die! Not to mention, you're just a kid! And I'm already forty-five, so it's only right, I die first!"

This response caused Shinn to freeze for a moment; he could have killed the man at that second in time, for uttering such stupid words. How could it be better for someone else to die? Death was the snuffing out of life, and life was important no matter what age and after one died there was nothing left of a person, besides no matter how one looked at it, if this logic had applied two and a half-years ago, Mayu would still be alive.

Shutting down his thoughts, Shinn charged forward, with a roar at the Nemowhich was adjusting its aim, his beam-boomerang/sword sent flying ahead of him, as he sheathed his giant sword and pulled out his cannon.

Mathias swerved out of the way, by thrusting back, only to move to the left to avoid the cannon's blast.

Thus his blast missed its target, only for the Nemo to charge forward with its beam-saber ready, and though he was certain the beam-shields could hold it, he didn't want to test the theory. It was at that moment that a pair of machine guns open fired on the M.S. taking it once more off-guard, only for the Gaplant to return to the forefront of the battle, with its dark-blue arm-cannons blazing.

Seeking to swerve out of the way, the pilots made a miscalculation on their machine's manoeuvrability as it failed to evade one of the blasts, while the Destiny tried to rush forward to guard it with its shields only to be kicked back by the Nemo.

"For the glory of ZAFT!" The pilots shouted into the com right as the blast hit their ship, dying to ensure that their nation, their way of life, that their people could rest easily at night, seeing this enraged the young pilot even more.

"That's IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Shinn shouted as he activated the wings of light of his Gundam, charging forward at top speed, it was unfortunate that he missed his target when said target thrusted up and out of the way, though it was a narrow thing, that ended with Abel's Gaplant's left leg being clipped off, and the ship behind him suffering some heavy damage when it was sliced in half, due to the Destiny's momentum.

"I can fight too!" Mathias shouted as his M.S. charged, with its beam-sabre bared and its engines brimming with energy as he charged forward, his Nemo's beam-rifle blaring as he held it in one hand and the other holding the axe.

Activating his beam-shields, the Destiny charged forward again, this time swiping at the irritating Nemo, which swerved back just as the Arondight slashing from left to right.

"I missed!" Shinn gasped out, caught off-guard by this pilot's skill, as the Nemo threw its axe only to continue firing with its rifle, clearly it was now favouring its long-range weapon, as it backed away from him.

'_He's trying to distract me,'_ Shinn realised, as he flew back, downwards, his cannon swerving down and under his Gundam's shoulder, as he aimed it at the Gaplant which had recovered from its little escapade with near-death.

Once again though, he had underestimated the pilot's reflexes and the M.S.'s flight capabilities as it transformed faster than an eye-blink and flew off and then turned and open fired upon the Destiny.

'_If this keeps up, they're going to outlast me,'_ Shinn complained as he evaded the blasts and decided on a new-course of action, a trick that he was convinced would work.

Grabbing one of his spare beam-sabres/boomerangs, he tossed one at each M.S. both of whom quite naturally evaded the projectile melee weapons, what the Nemo pilot who was closer, didn't expect though was the Wing of Light charge, that pushed the Arondight straight into the M.S.

Seeing the gargantuan blade, and aware that the chances of it missing his cockpit was nil, Mathias ejected, even if it did miss it would most likely hit the engine, causing a chain-reaction and killing him.

This sudden change in battle-dynamics, did not go unnoticed by Abel, who was also becoming uncomfortably aware that due to the idiocy of the captains, they were down to one ship, and with no other M.S.s to continue fighting, he was the only one left.

'_Much as I hate to admit it, I can't win.'_ Abel thought grudgingly, as he bit his lip in frustration, _'He had the element of surprise, at least we have the data for simulations though, and with that we'll do better next time… and finally! Finally, there is prey worth killing!'_

Anticipating the next battle, Abel charged straight for the Destiny, which was thrown off-guard yet reacted as he expected, by unleashing that strange palm attack, he was also aware that any attack no matter how close he was right now, might result in it using those shields, and with Mathias's escape pod loose, he had to make either fighting or escaping a priority. He chose escaping.

Racing past the Gundam, he separated one hand from the Gaplant's 'Waverider' mode, and grabbed the pod only to charge back to the fleeing ship, just as a piece of his M.S.'s leg was ripped off by the Gundam's palm.

Grumbling, the middle-aged pilot vented a little, "We'll meet again you bastard, and next time it won't be so easy for you!"

Shinn was on the verge of giving chase, though the ship was some distance away, and though a battle might result in him falling into the atmosphere, it was a risk he was willing to take, if it meant finishing what he had started.

Against all odds though, his arm just wouldn't move, as he felt something holding it in place, looking down at it in frustration, he was amazed to find Lacus Clyne holding on to it desperately, tears floating up from her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Please don't fight! I'm scared, haven't you kill enough of them?" She pleaded, looking pale enough to vomit, though he was moved, and not only by how out of place she was, but also by her tears, he still managed to feel annoyed.

If that Gaplant escaped, the Earth-forces would have information on the Destiny Gundam, and that was something he could not allow, for it might allow them to develop an edge against him, a thought that his very being was revolted at.

Unfortunately, the decision was made for him, moments later when three shots were fired from a ship he hadn't even noticed approaching. It was a ZAFT war-ship, and was a similar class of ship as the _Minerva_, except where the _Minerva_ was white, this was one was a dark colour that made it difficult to spot in space.

Grumbling, he mumbled out a swift 'fine!' to the celebrity, as he felt as though he had lost the battle, when he could have won, but beside him Clyne sagged in relief, apparently she was delighted to leave the tempestuous and ever-shifting nature of the battle-field.

With the retreat signal given, it meant that even were he to refuse her request, it would be against orders, and the last thing he needed was to be corrected again.

'_But who were those pilots? They were good,'_ Shinn mused, as he remembered the way, his foes had deftly avoided his attacks and nearly killed him, the last time he had seen such skill was in the Freedom, and even then, where the Freedom had preferred to block attacks or was too egotistical to usually give an inch, these guys had used the entire area to their advantage. _'Is it possible, that there are other, equally or more skilled pilots than him? If so, then I can't let my guard down, in the future.'_

Meanwhile, with the earth ship under the command of Captain Rockson, the elite Gaplant pilot sagged into his seat, though it had that shield, and though he had not gotten any shots in, there was some good news, to his loss. After being unchallenged, since the last war, as a pilot, and having not had any decent prey to hunt down, Abel had finally found someone worth killing.

And as excitement coursed through his blood and sang in his ears, like a chorus from a symphony, his thoughts turned to the main advantage they had besides knowledge of the _Arouet_'s whereabouts; given the location of the nearest earth fleet, they should be able to join up with the main forces, and be able to have a second chance at destroying that weird Gundam.

XXXXX

Asukai: And there you have it, part III of Shatterpoint is finished, and so the introductory arc of this fic is finished. (YAY!) And so we begin the 'Maelström' Arc, which will last for quite awhile, and should see the introduction of quite a few villains. As this fic, is going to do the traditional Gundam thing of having a lot of elite pilots, better than the heroes, like in the old days of the oldest Gundam series. Something which has been uncommon, since Gundam wing.

Hatti: Now for those of you feeling overwhelmed, don't sweat it, after the initial rush, there won't be too many OCs, now will there? *Unsheaths Chain-Sword*

Asukai: *Swallows audibly and starts sweating profusely* Umm, well I, ah... Well till next time! *Runs off*

Hatti: Get back here! Oh, yeah pls R&R! And the cannon is ready for any and all flamers...


End file.
